Kaiju
by Project Armament
Summary: Red tinted vision of rage, the smell of smoke in his nose, the taste of flesh in his mouth, the crunching of bones beneath his feet, and the screams of the desperate. This is just a normal dream for Endo, but they begin to seem like more than dreams, more like reality. Design and some names inspired by the novel, Project Nemesis.
1. Kaiju

When I first wrote this story I made it so Endo (the main character) pretty much had all for one. He could get a person's quirk just by witnessing it and store it alongside any others. But I realized that was stupid so I'm rewriting it so he has only one quirk. Also Endo is replacing Sero because I need an even 20 and Sero isn't someone I'm planning on using. Sorry if your favorite is Sero. One more thing is that Momo got in because she took the entrance exam not recommendations. Anything I don't go into detail about can be assumed plays out the same way it does in the anime. Speaking of the anime, it is preferable that you actually watch it since I don't explain every event.

Chapter 1: Kaiju

 _Stories have been told throughout time, stories of heroes and villains, those stories have become more prevalent as more and more pro heroes emerged. But the stories that everyone forgets, aren't just those about heroes and villains, but those of heroes vs monsters, true evils. Their ideals reflected their looks, but Akari Endo doesn't want to be put in that box, he doesn't want to be a monster._

Endo stood in front of the massive walls of the practical exam arena, his black hair being rustled by the breeze. He was practically shaking with anticipation while he waited for the other candidates to group up in front of the battlegrounds. He was silently scoped out the competition with his piercing blue eyes but didn't notice any immediately discernible quirks.

"What are you doing?" A female voice said from behind Endo. He jumped at the proximity of the voice and turned around. It was a girl with an enormous jet black ponytail and a surprisingly revealing outfit.

Endo blushed at her closeness, "just trying to scope out the competition. Seeing if there are any noticeable quirks, but nothing so far."

"Hmm. Well it seems you had the same plan as me." She offered up her hand, "I'm Momo Yaoyorozu."

He accepted her hand shaking it, "nice to meet you. I'm Akari Endo, but I prefer going by just Endo."

"What's your quirk?" Momo asked crossing her arms.

"Well that would be no fun to just tell you." He smiled mischievously.

Truth be told Endo wasn't sure just how well his quirk would handle in this scenario. He hadn't use his quirk since, well since that one day ten years ago. Normally most kids would get to practice their quirks as long as it didn't harm anyone, but Endo's was too dangerous and he was banned from using it anywhere, but school.

Momo seemed unsatisfied with his answer, but understood that she would see it eventually anyways. "Well alright if you're gonna be like that then I guess I'll see you in there." She waved walking away towards the front of the pack.

Endo shook his head trying to clear his mind. He couldn't be distracted by anything, he needed to be in the zone.

"HEY YOU IN THE BACK, THE EXAM STARTED!" Present Mike shouted. Endo looked up realizing that he had missed the signal to start the exam.

He scrambled forwards as fast as he could entering the arena.

As soon as he entered he saw Momo suddenly wielding a cannon. _"Where on earth did she get that? Must be her quirk."_ Endo thought to himself running away from the group as fast as he could. He couldn't risk killing someone with his quirk, he needed space.

Once he was about fifty feet from the crowd and in the middle of the street robots emerged from the alleys completely surrounding him.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Ever since the incident when he was six he had been afraid of his powers, but now he had no choice, he had to prove that he wasn't a monster. He tensed his muscles and prepared himself.

Endo began to open his eyes, once bright blue, now glowing red orbs, his skin grew spikes and became scaly, his clothes stretched and tore away from his body as he began to grow. His black spiky hair melted away into layers of thick armor that covered his whole body.

Several of the other students noticed him as he passed fifty feet, then one hundred, then one hundred and fifty, until he finally stopped growing at two hundred feet. He had become a Kaiju. With a tail sprouting from his back bearing a trident shaped spike on the end he swiped at several robots utterly destroying them. He roared with ferocity.

"Gojira!" He heard one examinee shout, whilst they were covering their ears

Endo turned around and said with a gravely booming voice, "I'm not Godzilla!"

Endo looked at his feet and squashed another ten robots right then and there. Just then a huge cloud of dust obscured the arena, Endo's head just barely poked up above the dust. He then locked eyes with the eight eyed, zero point villain. It began to head down the main street where all the examinees were.

There was an immediate panic as all the examinees ran screaming for cover. The giant robot threw a huge punch at a building sending rubble flying down the street. Endo turned around and blocked the giant rocks heading towards his fellow testers with his back. It couldn't penetrate his skin, but it certainly stung.

He pivoted back around just in time to see the robot's fist flying towards Endo's side with an impossible speed. It impacted with his scaly skin causing a shockwave that shattered several windows and one of his ribs. Endo flew through a building, crumbling it causing it to trap a couple examinees under rubble. Without the Kaiju to block the robot it rolled on unhindered towards the helpless testers.

Unbeknownst to Endo, Momo was one of the trapped and was unable to move as she saw the villain roll towards them and raised its hand to crush them like bugs. As the hand lowered she noticed another shadow overtake the robot. A scaly hand grabbed the villains forearm just before it could reach them and crushed it like aluminum. Then another clawed hand closed around the robot's head crushing it and tearing it off with little to no resistance. The robot fell backwards collapsing onto the pavement revealing Endo who roared into the sky in victory. With the last of his stamina he bent down and picked the rumble off all the others, freeing them.

Endo then turned back to human and laid on his back wincing at his broken rib.

"That's all folks, the exam has ended!" Present Mike announced.

Momo limped over to Endo, "well, you're certainly a dramatic one."

"Yeah?" Endo asked breathing heavily, "was it tearing off its head or roaring that was a bit much?" He laughed, then winced again in pain, "hey if it isn't too much trouble I kinda have a broken rib over here. Also does anyone have any spare clothes." It was true the Kaiju form had torn off Endo's clothes leaving him bare.

"You kids, always so impatient nowadays." Many students turned towards the voice of a small old lady in a pink costume. "Well either way I'm recovery girl, the school's nurse and I have a healing boost quirk so everyone injured gather around after I finish with this one." She stopped in front of Endo and extended her lips an unnatural length and kissed him.

Endo squirmed uncomfortably as he felt his bones shift back into place and then promptly passed out from exhaustion.

He woke up in the nurse's room on a soft bed. Sunlight leaked through the blinds, he heard two voices conversing rather loudly from behind a curtain. Endo sat up and got out of the bed, parting the curtains he saw Recovery Girl and a lithe, green haired boy, about Endo's age. The kid had bandages wrapped around one of his arms and both his legs.

He saw Endo and smiled shyly, "hi I'm Izuku Midoriya."

"Oh, good you're awake. Sorry I forgot to mention that my power uses your own energy to repair yourself and it knocks you out. If you're too injured my power can just straight up kill you." Recovery Girl explained.

"Oh, that makes sense." Said Endo who was slightly unnerved by the fact that a healing power could kill. He turned back towards Izuku, "Nice to meet you, I'm Endo." He offered him a hand, but then realized it was to Izuku's bandaged arm, "Ah! Sorry that was stupid."

"Oh it's fine, I'm already all healed just a bit sore." Midoriya explained.

"Oh ok cool, so what happened to you?" Endo asked.

"Well, it's my quirk I can't control it. When I use it, I end up using way too much power and it wrecks my body. What about you?"

"I was fighting a zero point villain and it punched me in the side and broke a rib." Endo explained.

Izuku raised his eyebrows remembering his own encounter with the giant robot, "are you sure it only broke a rib?"

Endo laughed, "yeah, my quirk is the ability to grow into a Kaiju, I became about as big as the villain."

"Wait, were you the one who roared? We heard it over in the other battleground."

Endo nodded, "it got a little heated."

"So how do you resist the square cube law and what about blood flow how do you even survive?" Izuku inquired. (For those who don't know the square cube law is pretty much the relationship between an object's volume and surface area. So if a normal human grew to fifty feet tall their weight would crush their body.)

"Well, when I grow my body's density and durability increases. As for blood I think it just flows faster, I'm not too sure." Endo replied.

Recovery Girl turned away from her computer, "while this is all interesting I think it's time for you two to head on home. Wouldn't want to worry your parents."

The two boys nodded, gathered their things and walked out together.

Endo said goodbye to Izuku, "see ya later?"

Izuku sighed, "We'll see."

Thirty minutes later Endo arrived at his home, nestled in a cul-de-sac, it was very peaceful. He walked through his door announcing his presence, his mother raced down the stairs hugging him, assaulting him with as many questions as she could as quickly as possible. His father was sitting at the table smiling at the display, he could communicate with and control minds and Endo's mother could read a person's emotions. It was quite the annoying combo, since it was impossible to hide anything from them. Endo was a rare occurrence and inherited his great grandparents quirks to grow and shape-shift, which merged to become the Kaiju quirk.

Endo's father did him a favor by reading his son's mind and transferring the info to his wife, thus ending the string of questioning.

His mother gasped hugging him once more, "you did all that? I'm so proud of you!"

His father finally spoke up, "it is pretty impressive, you're almost sure to get in... So, Momo Yaoyorozu, I totally approve of that." he laughed as Endo's faced turned bright red.

"Wow not a lick of restraint in you, is there?" Endo asked

"Nope." Was his father's curt response

Endo laughed, "so, what's for dinner, I'm starving."

The next night Endo sat at the dinner table with his parents on either side of him while he opened the UA letter. He took out the holo message, revealing a smiling All Might. "Aha, I am here as a projection!"

"Shouldn't it be one of the faculty not All Might?" Endo asked. In response both of his parents shushed him.

"I understand you may be confused by my presence and not one of the teachers or staff, but as of now I am officially a UA high teacher! I look forwards to seeing you in my classes because that's right young Endo, you have passed the exam! With a rather average score of forty-one for defeating villains you would have made it in regardless, however you showed astonishing bravery taking on the zero point villain to save your would be classmates." A video flashed on screen showing Endo taking hits for the others and eventually taking out the robot. "Another fifty rescue points were awarded to you, with this you became the highest scoring examinee out of anyone. Congratulations young Endo and welcome to the Hero Academia." The message blinked out and his parents began to cheer and hugged him.

"You did it!" His mother yelled.

"Not just that, you're at the top of the class!" Endo's father continued, "we are so proud of you and know you're going to do amazing."

At hearing this Endo began to tear up and hugged his parents, "that's all I ever wanted to know."

Two days later Endo entered the enormous high school building, walking the pristine hallways he looked for his assigned class. "Class 1-A, where is it?" He turned a corner and saw the class down the way. He reached the huge door to the class pulling it open revealing a near full classroom.

A familiar voice from the back spoke up, "well look who it is."

Heads turned in Endo's direction, "hey Momo." He then noticed Izuku in another seat, "hey Midoriya, glad to see you here."

A red, spiky haired kid stood up excitedly at seeing Endo, "Kaiju Kid!" He ran forward shaking Endo's hand, "I'm Kirishima, I was at your battlegrounds when you transformed. It was badass man, and I can't believe the way you tore the robots head, off it was crazy!"

Endo was slightly taken aback by Kirishima's energy, but kinda liked just how hyper the guy was. Endo was about to reply, but another crazy haired kid started shouting.

"Just who the hell are you! Don't tell me you're the guy who scored first place. I don't just let people beat me! I'll kill you!" The kid walked up towards Endo shouting in his face.

Endo just stood there, he didn't flinch or react, "what's your name?"

Kirishima stepped in, "this is Bakugo, and don't be alarmed this is his default emotion."

"What? Pure rage?"

"Yeah pretty much." Kirishima smiled and sat back down.

Endo grinned at Bakugo, "yeah, I was the guy who took first."

Bakugo growled at him and looked pretty violent, but just then, "alright everyone take your seats." A gaunt man walked in with what seemed like bandages hanging loosely around his neck. His blood-shot eyes focused on Endo and Bakugo, "that means you two."

Bakugo returned to his seat leaving only one open for Endo. He saw an arm waving him over, it was Momo. "Well, I didn't expect to see you at the back of the class, does that mean you're a troublemaker?" He asked with a smirk on his face.

"Oh please, you've been here five minutes and have nearly got in a fight with Bakugo already."

"Yeah, that would've been ugly, for him." Endo said with a stern face, before laughing, "sorry couldn't hold that."

Momo laughed at that, "uh huh, I'm sure you scared him back there."

The teacher noticed them, "quiet in the back please. Well, seeing as everyone's here let's get started. You may refer to me as Mr. Aizawa and I will be your homeroom teacher. You may have been told today was orientation, but I'd rather not waste time on that. So, get changed into P.E. clothes and meet me on the grounds in fifteen minutes."

A student stood up, "what? But I was told orientation was something we needed to be at."

The teacher stopped at the door, "do you want to be heroes? Then let me tell you that things like orientation are next to worthless. So, meet me on the grounds in fifteen minutes." He walked away without another word.

Endo stood, "well I guess that's that." He looked at Momo, "see ya down there."

Everyone was gathered on the field when the red-eyed hero emerged, "today we are going to focus on just what you can do with your quirks." Aizawa held a ball in Endo's direction, "you're up first." The teacher pointed to a circle, "you will stand there and throw the ball as far as you can without stepping outside the ring. Furthermore, whoever scores lowest today out of all the tests, will be immediately and irreversibly expelled."

Several students panicked at hearing this, the only ones who remained calm were Bakugo, Momo, Endo, and a kid with both white and red hair.

Endo glanced towards the ring, it was probably twenty feet in diameter. Even if he could regulate his size to about a hundred feet tall, just one foot would envelop the ring. He grabbed the ball from his teacher and stepped into the circle. Endo realized if he didn't use his powers the throw would be pitiful compared to others, he was relatively well built for his age, but without powers it wouldn't be some amazing feat.

Endo stood in the very center of the ring and took a deep breath. "Uh, could everyone maybe take a step back, or like fifty." He put his weight forwards and stood on the toes of his right foot. Then he put the ball in his right hand and he activated his power. Spikes grew from his body, his skin turned black and layered in thick armored pieces, a trident spiked tail emerged from his tailbone, and he began to grow. _"Just a hundred, that's it just that, just a hundred."_ Endo tried to focus on that one number as he continued to grow. His one foot nearly overtook the circle as he stopped growing finally.

He raised his head, red glowing eyes burning in their sockets. He pinched the ball in between his forefinger and thumb and flicked it at a forty-five degree angle. It went rocketing off so fast it was almost invisible. Endo shrunk back down careful not to set his foot down until he was human again. He turned towards Aizawa, who was holding up his phone. '2034.9' was the number displayed, "Heh, wanna round up." Endo said with a smirk, he was ecstatic he had managed to regulate his size to an extent. It had taken a lot of concentration though. "And um, could I get some clothes?" He was once again naked.

Momo created a pair of clothes that she threw to him.

"Hm, despite all that power I can't see him being a great hero, he'd wreck half the city if that's his only size." It was a kid with what seemed like exhaust ports in his legs, it looked rather painful.

Kirishima spoke up, "that wasn't even his full size. At the exam he was at least twice the height."

The rest of the test were passed by Endo manually, since he couldn't find his way around the constraints this time.

"Ok, it's time for the results." Aizawa pulled out his phone projecting a scoreboard, Endo recognized his name at the twelfth spot, it wasn't bad for using his quirk only once. At the bottom was Izuku's name, who had also only used his self-destructive quirk once. The kid looked crushed to be expelled so early.

Endo was about to speak up about it, but before he could Aizawa shrunk the scoreboard, "and I'm not expelling anyone, it was a simple ruse to inspire the best in everyone."

Momo turned towards the group, "you guys didn't figure that out? Sorry I guess should've said something."

"Ya think!" Was the classes collective response.

Endo laughed, drawing the attention of the class, "I had deduced the same thing, sorry. You good Izuku?"

The green haired power house looked like he was about to explode with relief, or maybe tears.

"Pick up a syllabus in class and look it over. I'll see you tomorrow." The eccentric teacher walked away.

As Endo was exiting the class Momo stopped him, "so were you telling the truth about realizing Aizawa's lie, or was it just to keep yourself from being embarrassed."

"No, I, just like I assume you are, am a level six intelligence. Well, am I right?" Endo replied.

Momo smiled shyly, "I don't like to brag about it, but yes I am."

Endo scoffed, "come now, everyone likes to brag about themselves." He began to walk away, "see you tomorrow Momo."

The next three days passed without any real excitement, but that was probably because Aizawa had the energy of a sloth whilst doing anything that wasn't beating someone up.

On the fifth day of school they finally got a taste of real action. "I am here!" Exclaimed All Might as he ran into the classroom with his trademark smile and pose. The room was electric with excitement as the number one hero entered. "Today will be your first experience with hero work and as such you will need outfits for an exercise like this." Panels on the wall opened up and numbered cases emerged from the secret compartment, "these costumes were tailor made for you based on your quirks and any extra recommendations you sent in. Now get dressed and meet me down in battleground: Beta."

"Yessir!" was the collective response.

Twenty minutes later the students emerged from the dark tunnel into the light of the arena. Seeing the students unique costumes All Might grinned even wider, "truly you have the looks of a hero! Now it is time to see if you have the ability! We will begin by pairing you up in teams of two and this will be determined by drawing out of a box."

Endo noticed All Might was actually reading off a piece of paper and laughed, he then covered his mouth, "sorry, sorry!"

"Um, anyways let's begin." Said the flustered teacher.

Endo got paired with Momo coincidentally.

"Oh come on the two smartest people get paired together and I get stuck with this runt!" Kirishima exclaimed pointing towards Mineta.

The purple haired student wore an insulted expression, "I'll have you know I am quite intelligent, in fact I scored a five."

"Either way still a runt." Kirishima shrugged.

All Might cleared his throat, "anyways, we will be in categories, hero or villain. This will also be decided by drawing lots. The villains will guard a nuclear weapon they intend on deploying and the heroes must stop their scheme. If the heroes capture the villains or reach the nuclear core before time runs out, they win. Finally, if the villains manage to keep the nuclear core for the whole time or they capture the heroes, they win. Any questions?" When the answer was silence the insanely buff hero began drawing out of a box. "Team B are villains, and team E are the heroes!"

Endo looked over at Momo, they were team B, "feel like being villains for a day?"

"Well, I'd prefer to be heroes since that's what we're training to be, but I will do what I must to become a hero." She exclaimed dramatically. Team E was Tokoyami and Asui.

"Um, ok cool." Endo turned towards All Might, "is there any limit to the damage I can do to the building as long as my teammate and the nuke are safe?"

"An excellent question! As long as you remain in the area and those two conditions are met then there is no limit. Of course, please remember your classmates are in the building as well." All Might pleaded.

"Of course." Endo replies, smiling.

All Might continued to draw lots and announce the participants.

Momo turned towards him, "so what's with the outfit?"

"I could ask you the same thing." He responded, at this Momo blushed. Her costume was rather revealing, in fact it was scarily close to being nothing. "But since you asked first…" Endo's costume was black and gold samurai armor with spiked gauntlets resting on his forearms. "It's mechanized so when I transform it folds up into a little space on my body that folds back when I turn back into a human." He demonstrated by having his helmet retreat from his head and collapse into a tiny box that stuck to his back.

Momo was about to respond regarding her costume, but the teacher spoke up, "team B and E will be up first. You will each have fifteen minutes to prepare before the practice starts. Heroes will be given a map of the building to study, and the villains can shore up their defenses. Now take your places!"

The now villainous pair walked in the building to find their nuke and come up with a plan of action. "I think we should barricade the room and hold it for as long as possible, then I can transform and take you and the nuke high up guarding them. Since it's all about wasting time we should hold out for as long as we can."

They reached the room with the explosive device and Momo began to create materials to block up the windows. Endo grabbed some and got to work, "sorry, I didn't mean to offend you, your costume is great. I know how your powers work and that you need more skin for it, I just imagined it would be your stomach or back." Momo created pretty much any material by converting lipids in her body and by understanding the materials chemical composition.

She looked up from her window, "no it's fine I just… I was just embarrassed that you pointed it out that's all. I designed the costume and I just thought having this much exposed skin would be a good idea. But with the benefit of hindsight it probably could've been more discreet, especially with Mineta running around."

Endo laughed, "yeah he's a creepy little bastard all right. I mean you could always just fabricate a less revealing outfit yourself, you're definitely knowledgeable enough to do so. But if you truly like your outfit like that then don't change it. That's something I've learned from my quirk, don't let people change you based on what they think."

"Wait what do you mean your quirk?"

"Well I was a late bloomer and I first discovered my powers at the age of six while I was at a park. I grew to a hundred and fifty feet and nearly killed seven people. The heroes covered it up as best they could to make sure I wouldn't be judged later on in life. But for the people who were there and saw it happen, well they called me a monster." Endo turned back towards his work, "so that's why I'm here, to prove that despite me being a physical monster, I'm not a villain. My aunt had the same problem just at a lesser scale."

Momo tilted her head, "who's your aunt?"

"M-"

The loudspeaker came on, "ready… BEGIN!"

Endo's helmet folded forwards onto his head once more and spikes emerged on his gauntlets. "Well this is kinda anticlimactic." He struck the floor with a hand testing it then looked above him. "It's likely they won't come through the ceiling or roof, they look rock solid. The only possible entrance would be that door, unless they manage to bust through a window." Said windows were now covered in metal sheets.

"I'm pretty sure Tokoyami's Dark Shadow could bre-" Momo was cut off by the sound of footsteps outside the door.

Endo took a defensive stance just as the doors were flung off their hinges towards Momo and Endo. He dove in front of Momo and was hit by one of the doors, "ahh, shit that hurts!"

"Why did you do that?" Momo asked as she picked him up off the floor and the other team emerged from the shadows of the door.

"Well I figured since I'm wearing armor I should take it." He smiled at her, "also, just trying to be a gentleman." Endo dashed forwards to meet the Dark Shadow quirk. Asui tried to jump past him, but Endo shot a grappling hook out of his right gauntlet catching her by the leg and pulling her back. Endo wouldn't always have the luxury of being able to go full Kaiju so he needed to learn how to better fight hand to hand. That's why he requested so many gadgets. "Stay with the bomb I'll hold these two as long as I can!"

Endo was blocking the Shadow quirks advancements with one arm while the other held back Asui. Every now and then he'd see and opening and lunge for Tokoyami, but the bird kid's quirk was just too good at long range.

Finally, the Shadow quirk lunged forwards and cut the rope holding Asui, who bounded forwards for the bomb. Endo just had to hope Momo could hold her for a bit.

Now with both hands free he was able to better fight the quirk from Tokoyami.

"Endo, Kaiju now!" Endo turned around to the sound of Momo's voice. She was pinned down by Asui who was now lunging for the bomb. He ran away from the quirk and dove for the bomb.

Back in the control room the rest of the class was watching the battle unfold, "why hasn't Endo transformed yet? He could easily overpower the two with it." Kirishima wondered out loud.

Just then Endo used his grapple hook to snare Asui and All Might answered, "that is why, young Endo knows that he won't always be able to become a Kaiju. So he is testing his hand to hand combat skills." All Might was significantly impressed by the student's drive. The teacher's attention was drawn back when the students gasped. Asui had gotten free, pinned Momo, and then lunged for the bomb. Then the screen became static and the control room shook as if an earthquake had passed through. Several of the girls screamed when parts of the ceiling fell down around them. And just as quickly as it began, it ended, but not before a roar tore through the air.

All Might hit some keys on the computer and brought up a camera who had a wider shot of the building. He rewinded it to just before the quake and they saw Endo's Kaiju form burst through the building. Endo was balled up and guarding his hands in between his legs and torso. The enormous student then regained his footing and rose to his full height of one hundred and fifty feet.

The pink skinned girl named Mina spoke up, "is he even bigger than the quirk assessment test? He's gonna wreck everything, what's the point of a power if you just destroy everything around you?"

Kirishima laughed, "that's not even his max height, at the entrance exams he was two hundred easily."

Most students who hadn't been there turned towards him in shock.

Back in the city Endo uncurled his fist, in one hand he held the bomb and Momo, and in the other which he kept closed he was holding Asui. Endo had grabbed her just before he emerged from the side of the building, protecting her from the rubble.

At Endo's feet Tokoyami was covered in a sphere of solid shadows, the Kaiju breathed a sigh of relief, he hadn't been sure if his fellow student could guard himself. The protective bubble shrank away and Tokoyami was in its place.

Endo pressed the attack and slammed his tail down shaking the ground and forcing his classmate to the ground.

Endo realized that Tokoyami had hit his head and been knocked out after the tail strike. With Asui in his hand both heroes could be considered incapacitated, but All Might didn't know about the frog-girl trapped in his fist. "Tsuyu is in my left hand and Tokoyami is unconscious."

All Might came over the PA system, "very well done, team B, you are victorious."

Endo roared once more and set down Momo, Asui, and the bomb. He then shrunk and ran over to his unconscious classmate, who was being picked up by med bots.

"Why do you roar so much?" Asui asked Endo

Endo scratched his neck, "oh, I… uh… well in that form a lot of adrenaline gets dumped into my system and it's just pent up energy. It's kinda hard to remain calm and think clearly."

When the teams returned to the control room, minus Tokoyami, they were greeted with a bit of destruction.

Endo hid his face in his hands, "sorry my bad."

All Might put his hands on his hips, "nonsense, there was no harm done." Just as he said that however another piece of ceiling fell right on the hero's head. "Er, well no students were harmed. With the benefit of hindsight, your team probably should've gone last." Looking at the computer screens and seeing the building completely totaled, Endo concurred.

True to the hero's word it was impossible for the other teams to participate at the building, so the class had to move to another building which had the same layout in another battleground.

The rest of the battles passed without any more craziness expect for Midoriya's and Bakugo's fight. Those two were certainly intense when up against each other.

All of the students were dismissed with a pat on the back from the number one hero and met in homeroom so that Aizawa could tell them the schedule for next week, "we are going to focus on some basics, we will be traveling deep into the woods and do some survival training for three days, so pack responsibly."

Bakugo laughed, "you're joking, we're going camping?"

Aizawa glared at the troublemaker with his bloodshot eyes, "got a problem with that."

"No just gonna be an easy couple days that's all. Just thought we'd be doing something more intense."

Little did Bakugo, it would be more than what any of them had prepared for, not even their homeroom teacher would be ready to face the music.

Any constructive criticism is greatly appreciated, please keep in mind I'm relatively new to this and do it for fun. Thanks for reading. Hope you can look past my, at best, mediocre writing and find some enjoyment.


	2. The Woods

Chapter 2: The Woods

Endo was lying, to his friends, to his teachers, to everyone. When he transformed it wasn't adrenaline surging through him that caused him to roar and be so aggressive. No it was simply the Kaiju that was aggressive. Endo and the Kaiju were two separate entities each residing within one another. For the most part it was like Tokoyami's quirk, Endo controlled the beast most of the time, but when Endo lost focus, the beast emerged. Whilst not in the form, he couldn't feel any urges from the Kaiju, but when he transformed it was a battle of the minds, to see who possessed the strongest will. So far Endo had won, but during the hero exercise with All Might, unbeknownst to everyone else, the Kaiju had almost taken over. It was when he struck the ground with his tail, in that brief moment the Kaiju personality pushed through and made the tail as close to hitting Tokoyami as possible. Endo had managed to restrain it just in time, this was why he had dedicated his life to becoming as able minded as possible, so that he could push back the alter ego. He wasn't going to let himself be a monster.

"Endo!" The familiar voice broke his train of thought and he turned around.

"Hey Momo, what's up?"

She stopped out of breath, "well I was just heading to the library and I saw you when I turned the corner so I thought I might say hi and see what you were up to."

Endo pondered the situation, something seemed off about Momo, she was excited almost as if she was opening a present on christmas day. "I'm just heading to the support room, Mr. Aizawa said I could go there for help with my clothes."

"Why did you need help with your costume?"

"No, not my costume, my clothes. See since we are leaving tomorrow for the camping trip I figured I'd try to get clothes that could do the same thing as my costume." Endo knocked on the support team door with Momo on his heels. "Uh hello is anyone-" The door burst open to reveal a yellow eyed, pink haired, crazed looking girl.

The girl opened her eyes wider, "yes? Are you here to receive some help from one of my babies?"

"Woah, wait, what? Babies?" The girl grabbed Endo's forearm dragging him inside the cluttered workshop. Endo noticed she was very well built, especially her arms. It was quite the chore for Endo to even pull his own arm away from her grip. "I just came here to see if you had any clothes that can do what my costume does. It folds up when I transform," he sighed, "ya know, Kaiju Kid."

"Oooo you would be Endo, I am Mei Hatsume, we have all heard a lot about your quirk, even the upperclassmen saw it. Either way I do have something that should work similar to your costume." She practically dove into a pile of machines, "this should do the trick it was originally designed to hold items for heroes." She was showing off a box with and opening on one side and a circle on the other. "I can recalibrate it to absorb your clothes when you transform and give them back when you stop using your quirk."

"Wow that's amazing, thanks!" Endo walked over to some of the other inventions while Mei tinkered with the box. He picked up an odd shaped sword and a dust cloud floated up to him and tickled his nose. He covered his mouth and sneezed, "sorry I've got bad allergies."

Momo laughed, "the guy who can turn into a kaiju, has _allergies_."

Endo laughed, "it does sound kinda silly, but yeah."

Mei seemed to finally notice that there was someone else there besides Endo, "did you need help from one of my babies."

Momo was once again surprised by Mei's use of the word, "you mean your inventions right?"

"But, of course!" Her eyes sparkled with excitement.

"Right, well no I just wanted to see what Endo thought of my new costume design." Momo turned towards him and activated her powers shedding her previous clothing and revealing her new hero outfit.

Now it was closer to a supportive sports bra, it still kept her lower costume portion. Her stomach, arms, legs, and back were still shown off, but now she was a bit more discreet.

Endo gave her a thumbs up, "much better!" His face scrunched up for a second while he thought, "wait I thought you said you were heading for the library."

"I was, but I just saw you and thought I would see what you thought."

Mei interjected, "wait, but the library is practically on the other side of school."

Endo didn't know this, he had yet to become completely acquainted with the school's layout.

Momo froze up, "well… I… uh… gotta go!" Her school clothes once again emerged and she burst through the door.

Endo was absolutely confounded, Momo was usually so calm and collected, but now she seemed like she was vying for his approval.

Mei rose up from her work table and showcased the new box to Endo, "all you have to do is attach it to your back and it will do the rest."

Endo walked away from the pile of dusty inventions and took the cube, "thanks so much I really appreciate it!" He ran off into the hallways, secretly hoping he would find Momo on his way out.

The next afternoon all the students boarded the bus with their belongings on their back and prepared for the long trip to the woods. Endo was one of the last to board and noticed that the seats next to Momo and Izuku were taken so he didn't really know where to sit until Kirishima waved him over.

The bus got moving and they were driving for about ten minutes before Kirishima finally got his mouth moving, "so just how big can you grow?"

At this the rest of the class turned back to him, it was like a pack of hungry wolves who were hungry for answers. The oddest of all was probably Izuku who had pulled out a notebook and pencil faster than the eye could follow. "I'm really not sure, the biggest I got was during the Entrance Exam and that was about two hundred feet. I'm sure I could get bigger since I felt no strain at the time, well you know, except for a giant robot trying to kill me."

"Is that your only Kaiju form or can you do others?"

"What, you mean like making it look different? I'm pretty sure I could do that. See I inherited two quirks from my great-grandparents which merged into the Kaiju quirk, shapeshifting and giantification." Little did the class know he had mutated another part of the power, an alter ego straining for control. "I bet I could focus a bit more on the quirk and become a more armored Kaiju or a more agile one, perhaps I could even sprout wings, I just haven't had enough practice to do so. At one point I may even be able to maintain human size, but gain the thickly armored skin and strength." Endo shrugged, he had only used his quirk thrice in his life and each time he had become the same default Kaiju. His powers could end up being extremely diverse in its applications if he could just learn how to control it and the other mind inside it.

Endo looked back at Midoriya, "so how much info do you have on each of us? I noticed that anytime someone mentions their quirk or something about themselves, you've got that thing out in less than a second."

Midoriya's face turned red and eyes widened at something behind Endo, "ARE YOU KIDDING DEKU! YOU KEPT THAT PIECE OF JUNK! AND NOW YOU'RE SPYING ON US AND KEEPING IT IN YOUR JOURNAL, I'LL KILL YOU!" Of course it was Bakugo to make another scene.

Endo sighed, "if you're going to make a threat Bakugo at least make one that you would be able to follow through on. I mean we all know you want to be a hero and if you kill someone, well that doesn't look too good. So just take a breath and sit your ass down."

Everyone was speechless, both Endo and Kirishima had been pretty neutral when it came to Bakugo's tyranny and neither had spoken back to him before, in fact no one ever had except maybe Aizawa.

Bakugo was speechless for a second, a brief peaceful second, but all good things must come to an end. "THEN I'LL KILL YOU TOO!"

Endo smiled, "yep, that's what I thought."

The urban road finally began to change to trees and then to a full blown forest. The sun began to shrink behind the trees by the time the bus pulled over, "gather your things and wait by the side of the road." Aizawa stayed behind on the bus while the class followed his orders. Eventually Aizawa exited the bus, which drove away. "We will remain here for three days as planned and the bus will pick us up at the end of the third day. If anything goes wrong the bus will come early. Similarly if there is any misbehavior you will be sent home. Now let's go, we need to set base and gather firewood before it gets too dark."

After walking through the thick forest for a while they came upon a nice clearing encircled by more trees. As the group had traveled Endo had slowly become more and more uneasy, there were no birds, no animals, not even squirrels. It was way too quiet, he turned to the only person quieter than the forest, "hey Koda is this your doing? Did you tell all the animals to leave or something, because there is no sign of anything living besides trees."

His rocky looking head vigorously shook back and forth denying it.

Their teacher tried to reassure them, "it's probably just that we are still relatively close to the road and civilization. Now get to work with that firewood."

Endo wasn't so sure though and just because it made him feel safer he pulled the box that stored his costume out of his backpack and stuck it on his back, just in case he needed to transform.

By the time the sun had set a huge bonfire lay before them, which was lit by a spark from Shoto's fire power. Despite providing heat and light to the class it only made Endo more uneasy as the light danced unnaturally across his friend's faces. While, Endo was preoccupied with his thoughts, the rest of the class bantered and had a great time messing around.

Eventually Aizawa stood, "ok time for some sleep, we will begin survival training tomorrow morning. Put out the fire and make your preparations for bed."

Endo changed into his pajamas and briefly thought about taking his costume off, but no it was still too quiet. It was like when your childhood closet is open, you know there aren't any monsters in it, but you have your parents check anyways. He just couldn't shake the feeling.

Aizawa felt the same as Endo, but he didn't want to cause a panic, and he was sure it was just his imagination. Just to be safe however, the hero was determined to remain on watch throughout the night.

After much fitful tossing and turning in the pitch black abyss of the forest, Endo finally managed to close his eyes and fall asleep.

Endo awoke to a mechanical sound as his helmet formed over him, he sat up confused. He looked around and noticed a fog had descended, he was about to retract his mask, but then he heard the sounds of coughing and gasping for breath. He tore out of his sleeping bag and stood up putting on his full costume with a thought. His helmet was designed to react to any toxic gases in the air and filter them automatically, this is what saved Endo from passing into unconscious as his classmates now had, it also had a night vision function which was now switched on.

Endo did however notice something that gave him hope, Aizawa was not in his sleeping bag. Perhaps he had escaped and was fighting off the attackers. Endo wanted to transform, but if he did that he would be exposing himself to the gas, so instead he began grabbing his friends and dragging them to an area where the gas was thinner. He was almost done when he saw three human shapes in the gas. By the shape of their faces he knew they were wearing gas masks, which gave him a unique opportunity, it is unlikely they would expect him to be immune to the gas, all he had to do was tear off their masks and the gas would do the rest. The spikes emerged from his gauntlet and he was about to run at them to try and take them by surprise, but before he could there was a scream that came from behind them. It was almost certainly Aizawa who had yelled in pain, this stalled both the approaching enemies and Endo for a couple of seconds.

Endo began to think in a panic, _"damnit, if they took down Aizawa how am I going to save everyone if can't transform without breathing this stuff in?"_

Without wanting to waste anymore time he ran forwards and slashed at the nearest enemy's mask. It was a good strike and the man or woman immediately collapsed clutching at their throat. Moving on to the next person Endo retracted his claws and shoved an armored fist into the goons throat and tore off the mask, this had the same reaction as the first.

At this point the third attacker had realized what was happening, "we've got a live one!"

Endo knew that unless he could access his quirk they would overwhelm him. He made a split second decision and ran as fast as he could, he needed to escape the gas. To do so he would have to leave everyone behind, once out of the gas Endo would transform and fan the toxic stuff away as fast as possible so he could help his friends.

The gas became thinner and thinner until Endo emerged from the forest at a lake that was almost way too still, this whole forest was just off. _"Focus! You need to save everyone."_ His armored peeled away from his body and his eyes began to glow red. His skin became mottled and black and he grew to a hundred and fifty feet. He turned back towards his camp site and swiped his tail dispersing the gas enough to walk towards the fight. His eyes were well equipped to deal with the dark and he immediately spotted his teacher, held by his throat he was bloodied and beaten. He looked at Endo, "RUN!" This was all he could get out before he was once again assaulted by the person holding him.

Of course at the worst time, his other consciousness emerged, _"NO! KILL THEM ALL!"_

Endo resisted, he was planning on grabbing his classmates and Aizawa and just booking it. Before he could implement his plan however, enormous ropes shot out of the ground grabbing his ankles and wrists. For whatever reason Endo couldn't break them, or even resist them, they were incredibly strong, even growing another hundred feet they still held fast and pulled him to the ground. Endo roared and shrunk down to human evading the huge ropes

"It's over kid we've got you." The person holding Aizawa laughed maniacally, he was clearly deranged.

Endo decided to make the logical choice and run. Not the most noble thing, but he had to let someone know what happened. He then realized the villain was correct, with his night vision back on, Endo saw the shear amount of people surrounding him. He decided to at least go down fighting and extended his claws. But before he could even take a step forwards something burst out of the ground next to him and struck him in the head knocking him unconscious.

Some hours later Endo began to stir. "I'm becoming rather bored, when will this one wake up." The voice was almost certainly female.

"Well, the machine shows his breathing and heartbeat is increasing so it should be soon and to be fair Titan had to hit him hard enough to break that helmet so I'm not surprised it's taking so long."

Sure enough Endo soon opened his eyes. He was wearing only the non functional parts of his costume to cover his body. His ankles and wrists were tied to a metal bed with what Endo assumed was the rope that got him as the Kaiju, only smaller now.

The woman noticed him awake, "ah, finally."

Endo tried to clear his head, it was throbbing with pain. "Wh-Who are you?"

The woman laughed, Endo could now see she was dressed in a long leather cloak that concealed many weapons beneath it. Her face was covered by a mask that depicted a wolf snarling. "We are the hunters!" She exclaimed spreading her arms dramatically. As she did this Endo took notice of the rest of the room. It was a pristine, white room, with what seemed to be only one exit. He also saw the other person who spoke, definitely male, who was wearing the same outfit as the woman, only with a gorilla on the mask instead.

"It's great to know your team name and all, but I was more referring to what you are doing."

The woman's fists clenched, "how very rude of you." The so called Hunter was actually acting and was hoping it would come up, oh how she loved explaining everything to her victims. "We, as our name implies, hunt down anyone with extremely powerful quirks and brainwash them to do the task that the highest bidder demands."

Endo was afraid to ask, but he figured he'd get as much info as he could while he was trapped by the indestructible rope quirk that someone in the building obviously had. "What do you mean by tasks?"

"Oh, anything and everything, turned into villains, killers, if you have a powerful quirk, or just helpers for someone, and if the girls are pretty enough well…" She trailed off and laughed at the enraged expression on Endo's face. "Aww, do you care for your classmates, or is it because one of them is something more." She laughed maniacally again, "young love is so blind and oh so stupid." She pulled up a holo image of all his girl classmates similarly strapped to beds and one by one showed them getting hit with electricity prods as torture. When it flipped to Momo the woman noticed his eyes open slightly wider than for the others. "Ah that one will do." The other Hunter in the room left to fetch Momo.

Endo cursed himself, he had just screwed both of them. The woman would assume they were in love, or dating, or something, and torture them both. He had just minutes at best to figure out a way to escape, at this point he couldn't worry about the woman getting mad he just had to try to escape. Endo tried to transform to the kaiju, but as his body grew the ropes remained unbreakable and started to seriously injure the points where they were tied to. In the moment of him trying this however, the alter ego once again came to the forefront of his mind.

" _I can get us out, just give me control, GIVE IT TO ME OR WE WILL DIE!"_

Endo wasn't willing to do it just yet, he wouldn't let himself become a monster again.

Instead of reacting with fear the woman seemed interested in his struggle, "do you know why I chose you as the person to focus on? It's because you remained upright when others couldn't, not only that, I saw you were going to run. It was smart and I respect logical decisions so I wanted to see you deal with a situation that was a bit more emotional."

As she finished her sentence, the male Hunter entered the room with Momo in front of him, her hands tied behind her back. Endo noticed a cut on the Hunter's cloak.

"I see there was some trouble." Said the lady Hunter inspecting the man's cloak.

"She tried to form a knife to break her bonds and it got me instead."

"Haha, silly girl, these bonds were made by a Hunter whose quirk is to make anything he touches practically unbreakable."

Momo's eyes met Endo's, they were filled with fear and tears. She was secured to the wall to the right of Endo. The woman grabbed what seemed like a cattle prod, "Hmm, who should I start with." She walked towards Endo who met her gaze with steely determination. She saw this and turned around and shoved the electric baton into Momo's stomach who screamed in pure anguish.

Endo no longer hesitated and began to transform, _"you have control, just don't hurt my friends."_

Instead of growing this time, Endo only shapeshifted into the Kaiju, except it wasn't Endo this time, the Kaiju was the one driving. The black Kaiju's trident tail emerged from underneath him and with a strength Endo didn't know he had the Kaiju tore off the ropes with next to no resistance.

He leapt off the bed and to the horror of Endo, who was now nothing more than a spectator, slashed his talons through the lady's arm holding the baton, slicing it completely off. He then buried his tail inside the other Hunter's abdomen, dropping the man to the floor with blood leaking from underneath him. The woman passed out from pain and blood loss. That's when the Kaiju turned its attention to Momo. He stretched his claws forwards going for her chest.

" _NO, don't do this she's our friend!"_

But the Kaiju was not sympathetic, _"she's just another kill."_

Momo was crying tears racing down her face, "Endo please! You're not a monster, you are what you choose to be!" She didn't know there was a mental battle going on in his mind, but she hoped that quoting him would be enough to calm him.

The claws stopped just inches from her and they struck the space where her bindings were, breaking them. He then collapsed to the ground turning back to human, breathing heavily and crying, "I'm sorry."

She was about to say something, but just then they heard footsteps outside the door. Endo raised his head, "get under the table and stay there until I say so." He stood on shaky legs and tried to focus on the feeling he felt when in his human sized Kaiju form and with that all of the power of a Kaiju was give to him in a human sized body. It was like trying to hold back the power of the river with your arms, the sensation was so intense. Endo was intoxicated with just how much power he now had.

Momo heeded Endo's advice and dove under the table. She heard the door creak open and Endo leaped out into the fray. All she could hear was gunshots, screaming, and roaring. It lasted for just sixty seconds, but it felt like hours. Momo had become emotionally and physically spent and this was just the straw that broke the camel's back. With one final roar in the background she passed into unconsciousness.

Outside the building police arrived after getting a report of gunshots, it looked to be nothing more than a rusty warehouse, but unbeknownst to them it housed an army of the so called Hunters.

One officer strode forwards, "POLICE, IS ANYONE INSIDE?"

A figure appears in the doorway and then twenty more can be seen behind the figure. The police shone a light at it, it was just Endo carrying Momo away from the building and the other class 1-A students behind him carrying Aizawa.

"She needs medical..." Endo managed to get that one sentence out before setting Momo down on the pavement. He fell onto his knees and his vision faded to black.

I realize that this story got really dark really fast, but I hope that despite my amateur writing there was still some enjoyment to be had. Once again constructive criticism is greatly appreciated. (Please remember it's just a fan story no need to get rude if you disliked it, just tell me what you didn't like in a calm and adult way.) The next chapter may take awhile longer duie to school and work just to let you know. Thank you for reading!


	3. Recovery

Sorry this chapter took so much long. I had just seen the My Hero Academia: Two Heroes movie whilst writing this chapter. I wanted to write the Two Heroes chapter just because I wouldn't be able to rewatch it and I didn't want to forget anything. I will be released sequentially with the rest of the story even though I'll have it ready I'm gonna hold off posting it.

Chapter 3: Recovery

Endo was standing in pure darkness, there was nothing around him, but a black abyss. _"Am I back in the forest, was it all a dream, what's happening, where am I?"_ As Endo thought this is echoed throughout the void.

 _"Unfortunately, no it wasn't all a dream, and you aren't back in the forest."_ A pair of glowing red eyes emerged from the darkness, _"you are inside your own subconscious, or rather our subconscious."_ It was the human sized Kaiju that Endo just learned how to use. His alter ego given his own body, " _you are currently in a hospital bed recovering from fighting all the hunters with your new human sized Kaiju power. I thought I might take the opportunity to make a deal."_

 _"Why would I ever want to make a deal with you, all you want is to kill and destroy as much as possible. I mean why do you even want that?"_

The Kaiju smiled a malevolent grin, _"Well what I want is simple, freedom from this prison you call a mind. What you want, well that's a bit more exciting. I could give you mastery over all aspects of your powers, in an instant you'd be able to become any Kaiju you wanted, any size, any abilities you could dream of. This quirk you possess is more powerful than you could ever comprehend."_

Endo paused, _"well first off how would you be given freedom, the very thing you are chasing would be stripped away from me if it were given to you? Second, I'm just so confused, how does a personality that exists in my mind know more than I do?"_

" _I may as well explain how I came to be, it's actually very common for shapeshifters to possess some form of separate identity that is formed when they first shapeshift. Of course, this isn't well known due to the fact that most personalities take inspiration from the dark part of the mind. It makes us rather unruly and not something a hero wants to showcase. And to answer your question about how I know so much, well I am the embodiment of your quirk so I know everything about myself."_ Light returned slightly and Endo began to make out shapes behind the Kaiju. _"Well looks like you're waking up, I'll be in touch to further discuss that deal of ours."_ He stepped forwards and put his face right next to Endo's and roared.

Endo bolted upright in bed, breathing heavily he took in his surroundings. It was a hospital room, the sun was setting out the window. He saw what looked like a detective's head peek around the curtain separating Endo's and someone else's bed.

"Wow that was quite the wake up. Endo my name is Detective Tsukauchi and I wanted to know if it was all right to ask you a few questions?"

Endo laid back trying to relax, "fire away."

"First I want to ask what happened in the forest, a full retelling."

Endo recounted the events focusing on the oddities of the environment and lack of sound. He also told of how he woke up and tried to fight, but was eventually captured.

At that moment another detective walked in and whispered something to Tsukauchi, "Ah that makes a lot more sense thanks." He turned back towards Endo, "well it turns out that one of the Hunters that we captured had a soundproof quirk. He put you and your class in that bubble so that no sound reached you and another had some control over animals. Now what happened once you woke up.

Endo was slightly more hesitant to tell the detective about this, he was afraid of what would happen if Tsukauchi found out about what Endo did when the Kaiju personality took over. So, Endo told the detective everything, except for one thing, "once I escaped from the table, the male hunter tripped and fell onto a torture device he was holding. The woman was-"

The detective interrupted Endo, "let me stop you right there, first of all my quirk helps me determine when someone is lying, and you certainly are. Second, there was no woman in that room when we entered it, we only found the man." His eyes narrowed, "so why don't you tell me what truthfully happened to that man.

Endo's eyes widened and his body tensed up, "I- I-"

"I AM HERE!" All Might walked through the door with principal Nezu sitting on his shoulder. He nodded to the person behind the curtain to Endo's right then shook the detectives hand, "Tsukauchi! It is good to see you again my friend."

"Likewise, I was just grilling your student here about what happened to the male hunter in the room he was being held captive in."

All Might and the principal stared expectantly at Endo, who sighed in defeat. "Fine, how many people are behind that curtain to my right?" He heard some quiet talking going on behind it.

The detective looked puzzled, but answered all the same, "two, one student, one detective."

"Who's the student?"

The detective looked around the curtain at the chart at the end of the bed, "Momo Yaoyorozu."

Endo tensed up even more, "ok, have the detective leave and pull back this curtain I have something to tell you all."

Tsukauchi nodded, presumably to the other man and All Might pulled back the curtain. Momo was staring at her bedsheets intently, avoiding Endo's gaze at all costs.

Endo braced himself for the backlash of what he was about to tell everyone. "I have been hiding something important about my quirk. Whenever I activate my powers, there is another personality in my head vying for control of my body. It is the personification of my quirk and knows everything about it, so when I was trapped and Momo was getting tortured I let it take over so I could escape. He did free me, but then it got violent, it slashed off the woman's arm and stabbed the man with his tail. He was going to kill Momo, but at the last second she helped me regain control of my body." At this Momo finally looked up at him, "that's when I freed her and we heard footsteps, so I transformed once more and went through all the hunters outside. I don't even really remember the fight, I didn't kill anyone besides those two in the room, right?"

"As far as we know you didn't kill anyone, the man in the room actually managed to survive thanks to paramedics and the woman obviously escaped us. Everyone else that you fought ended up with broken bones and bruises, but that's it." The detective smiled at Endo, "you killed no one, and despite what you may think, you aren't legally in trouble. The chief of police made up the story that Aizawa escaped and freed everyone, so you are free of charges. You just need to stay silent and let everyone think that Aizawa was the violent one. However, that alter ego you've told us about needs to be reigned in otherwise things could have been a lot worse." He stood, "I'll leave you all alone now."

All Might was still wearing his signature smile, but Endo could tell there was some confusion and maybe even fear behind those eyes. "Young Endo why did you not warn us about this, we could've helped you."

"I-I thought I could control him, I trained for years to try and suppress it." Endo began to tear up, "and I didn't want to tell you because I was afraid it would push me out of the hero program."

Nezu finally hopped off All Might's shoulder onto Endo's bed, "my young student, you are in this program to learn how to properly use your quirk for hero work. If you are not forthcoming with us we cannot help you. I can assure you that there will be no punishment from me, since you saved your classmates and even your teacher, but I have a feeling Aizawa will be rather livid so just be prepared. Now I believe you and your fellow scholar have some things to work out." He hopped back up onto All Might's shoulder and the two walked out the hospital room door.

Endo looked over at Momo averted her gaze at the last second, "Momo, I-"

She interrupted him, "While you were asleep I had time to think it over and at first I was terrified of you." Endo tried to interject," No let me finish, you nearly killed people, but I thought back to what you said during the hero and villain exercise." She met his gaze, "don't tell yourself that you're a monster. No one is calling you that, so don't let yourself think that you are because if you do, you'll never be able to beat your alter ego. And if you hadn't done what you did…" She trails off and shudders remembering what happened to her, "I'm not the only victim, everyone in our class was in there with us and you did what you had to do. So I'm not going to let you apologize for what you did, for saving us."

Endo was dumbstruck, even after everything he did, she still forgave him, "thank you." He was shaking now, sobbing, "it's kind of a stupid question, but are you ok?"

She smiled, "I'll live. So let's change the subject."

He wiped his tears away, "huh? Like what?"

"Oh, geez Endo do I have to do everything." She smirked at him and they both shared a laugh.

"Ok, um, do you have any siblings?" Endo asked shakily.

"No, I always wanted one though, how about yourself?"

Endo shook his head, "nah, I didn't want one I was always more content to be left alone with my thoughts, it's much more peaceful.

Momo took a turn asking, "favorite book?"

Endo's eyes widened, "damn, pulling out the tough questions, ok I'll have to go with _2001: A Space Odyssey._ "

Momo looked straight at him with a serious face and answered, "the dictionary is my favorite."

At first Endo didn't know what to say, but then of course Momo started laughing like crazy. He then realized what was happening, they were overcompensating for what had happened to them, trying to overwhelm themselves in joy.

Outside the door, All Might and Nezu were listening in, "do you truly think they will be alright Nezu."

"Yes children like them are quite resilient, and they have each other to lean on to help recover."

Unbeknownst to the pair, there was a shadowy figure lurking behind them. It reach out and it's fingertips tendriled into Nezu's mind and just like that everyone forgot, about everything. That emptiness was replaced, by a memory of the school bus going over the cliff resulting in everyone hospitalized. This affected every single person who knew about the forest, well except for two.

Back in Endo's room he began to feel a sort of pressure on his mind and from the way Momo was clutching her head, he guessed that she felt it too.

" _Fear not, I am no malevolent creature, merely someone trying to do some good. I erased all memories of the forest except for the memories you two possess. By using your principal's incredible mind as a conduit to achieve this. I have also made it so any villain that was part of the Hunters now has a new identity and has been forgotten about, and they have forgotten their crime filled past. These events, while traumatic, have made you two into better people, but it has scarred the rest of your class for life, therefore from here on out, everyone will assume it was a simple driving accident involving the bus. Only you two will retain your memories, Endo your confession about your powers will not be forgotten, use them well."_

With that the pressure disappeared, "did you… was that real."

Momo nodded, "I heard it.

"The voice was definitely female, what did she mean by use them well?" Endo began to ponder what just happened, "do you think that everyone's memories were erased?"

"Well it hasn't made news yet, so if she's truly a strong enough telepath she could've achieved it."

Endo shoved the covers off himself and stood on sore legs. He winced as he took his first steps towards the door. He looked through the window and saw All Might and Nezu talking as if nothing was off. Endo decided he had to know for certain and opened the door.

"Young Endo, you should be back in bed that bus accident was no small event."

Endo was shocked, they really had forgotten about the forest, "yessir." He closed the door and walked back to his bed sitting on the edge of it, "it actually happened. What should we do?"

Momo was puzzled, "what do you mean what do we do? It's obvious these memories were meant to be kept by us and only us."

"Momo, that woman tortured you, and now she's on the run and everyone's just forgotten about her, what if she was the one to do that mind trick just now?" Endo had considered the possibility that this was not an act of good, but another villainous activity. "Look I'm glad everyone else has forgotten, it would be horrific if everyone remembered what happened, but that lady could try to get the Hunters back or worse. Who knows what she's doing."

"Endo, even if everyone remembered about her we wouldn't be able to do anything. Furthermore, now that they don't remember the forest they wouldn't believe us. It isn't a situation where we can do anything. I think we should just focus on getting better. Besides, this has given you the chance to tell them about the voice." She pointed towards the door in reference to their supervisors. "Now come on, let's get our minds off this for now." The two continued to talk late into the night about anything and everything.

The next afternoon they were getting discharged and were waiting in a white room, alongside most everyone else, who also seemed oblivious to the fact that they were kidnapped.

Endo leaned in to whisper something to Momo, "this is way too weird, right?"

"It is rather strange, but best not to worry about it."

A nurse walked into the room where the class was sitting and announced that their parents would be coming to pick them up shortly.

That was when Endo remembered something extremely important, his father was also a telepath. He turned back to Momo, "uh, I may have a problem."

"Oh, what's that?"

"My dad's a telepath and he doesn't exactly have boundaries, when it comes to reading minds"

Momo's eyes widened, "do you think he was the one to erase everyone's memories?"

"What? No, no, he's not that powerful. Besides I-"

Bakugo was across the room staring at them, "what are you two nerds up to. You've been whispering to each other for the past ten minutes."

Endo was about to reply when the doors burst open and multiple pairs of parents ran in, "Endo!" His parents rushed forwards hugging him tightly. "Are you ok?! Where are you hurt? What can we do?"

He laughed, "calm down I'm just kinda sore. I'll be fine in a couple of days." Endo's smile disappeared from his face however when he saw his father twitch his nose. It happened every time he read someone's mind.

"Wow that bus took quite a tumble."

Endo was shocked, why couldn't his father couldn't see his memories? _"Maybe the lady put up some kind of psychic block so no one would find out or ever believe us."_

"And who might this be?" His mother shook Momo's hand.

"I'm Momo Yaoyorozu."

Endo's father smiled, "oh you're the one we've heard so much about."

Endo turned bright red and wanted to crawl into a hole right then and there.

Momo laughed at his expression.

"So where are your parents?"

Momo's stopped smiling, "oh, their just away on a business trip, but they told me they sent someone to pick me up so i'll be fine."

His dad looked upset by this answer, "oh, well then we can wait with you until your ride arrives."

They didn't have to wait long however and a man in a tux walked in, "miss your ride is here."

Most of the class seemed confused and Momo seemed slightly embarrassed. Last night she had accidentally let slip just how rich her family was, Endo had thought that to be ironic, the girl who could make anything, could also buy anything.

Momo turned towards him, "goodbye Endo, see ya monday."

He waved goodbye, Endo was still kind of in shock from the entire ordeal, the situation had gone from extremely dark and depressing to dark and depressing, but only for them. Everyone seemed in good spirits as he left with his parents, the car ride was mostly silent, as was dinner that night except for his mother mentioning that his Aunt was sorry for not stopping by to visit him.. In fact, the entire night was all too normal for him, it felt like he had gone back in time before he could really handle his powers. As he laid in bed he pondered about the lady Hunter and what there was to do about her, if anything. And finally after much anxiety wrought, thought processing, he fell asleep.

" _Well hello again, my friend."_ Endo was back inside his darkness filled subconscious with the glowing red eyes of his Kaiju alter ego staring back at him.

" _What is this? Suddenly you can visit me whenever I'm unconscious or asleep?"_ Endo realized the space seemed lighter, not as dark as it once was. Like there was a dim spotlight hovering over the two.

" _Yes well, after you let me out of here so graciously to save you and your girlfriend, I've become slightly more powerful."_

Endo winced at the memory, _"she's not my girlfriend."_

The Kaiju laughed, _"oh, of course not, or at least not yet, am I correct?"_

Endo glared back at the monster, _"what do you want now?"_

" _Have you forgotten already about our deal? I'm hurt that you could so easily dismiss me."_

Endo thought back to his previous conversation with his quirk and sighed, _"it just brings me back to the point that if you gain your freedom by living through my body, I would lose mine."_

" _An astute observation, well you see I realized you would never take that deal, so I want a different body. Your lady friend Mei Hatsume could build me a robot body capable of harnessing my consciousness. It would be harmless for you."_

Endo actually considered this for a moment, _"wouldn't you leaving my mind make me lose my quirk."_

The personification of death and destruction laughed another throaty laugh, _"no, I'm merely the consciousness of your powers, I am not the power. How about this, as a sign of goodwill you grant me the ability to speak to you during the day and in exchange I will teach you some facets of your powers. As time goes on you can make the decision about whether or not you will give me a body. Deal?"_ He held out a clawed, rough skinned hand.

Endo accepted the hand, _"Deal."_

As Endo loosened his grip on the Kaiju's hand it shot forwards into his stomach and the Kaiju got in Endo's face snarling, _"this is the beginning of a beautiful relationship."_ Endo collapsed to the shadowy ground as the black figure above him laughed maniacally.

Thank you for reading this new chapter, any and all constructive criticism is greatly appreciated and I would love to talk about how I can improve. I also received a comment stating that this was rather similar to another fanfic, by the name of Heroes of Tomorrow I believe. I just wanted to state that when I created this character the only inspiration I took was from Attack on Titan (yes I did don't me) and from a book known as Project Nemesis for the Kaiju design. Anything that appears similar is completely unintentional and I apologize if anything in the future is. The whole point of a fanfic is to create a slightly new story, so I wouldn't benefit really from taking an oc that I had been thinking of for a while. I also apologize because I had some trouble writing this chapter and it didn't really turn out as I hoped it would and I realize it will probably be the worst chapter. Once again I hope there was some enjoyment to be taken from these, next chapter will hopefully be longer, but it may take much longer to write since I'm very busy right now.


	4. Training

Chapter 4: Training

Endo sat upright in bed gasping and clutching at his stomach. He pulled away his hands expecting to see blood or a gaping puncture wound, but there was nothing.

" _Oh please, try not to lose control of your bladder already."_ It really worked, the Kaiju personality could now talk to him while he was awake.

" _What was that about? Trying to stab me in my own mind?!"_

" _Just having a bit of fun, it's oh so rare that I get the chance to interact with someone."_

Endo was still puzzled by one thing though, " _why do you seem so calm now, but when I transform you just want to kill everything?"_

" _Remember genius, I'm inside your head, your thoughts and current physical and emotional states have a slight effect on me. So when your asleep or not in Kaiju form, I can be a bit more civilized."_

" _Ok you know what you need a name, I'm tired of thinking as you as just Kaiju personality. Did you have any preference?"_

Endo could practically feel the alter ego thinking inside his head, it was an odd feeling.

Finally he decided, " _how about, Karkinos?"_

" _Eh, not bad."_ Endo got out of bed, " _so, you gonna teach me how to do some new stuff?"_

" _Well, I'm all for chaos, but I think that doing it in your house could be destructive."_

Endo stopped in his track mentally facepalming. He left his bedroom, which was the tech center of the whole house. Endo was ok with mechanical engineering, but he excelled when it came to computer coding.

After finishing his morning routine he went downstairs for some breakfast. He walked into the kitchen only to see his parents sitting at the table waiting for him.

Karkinos laughed, " _oho, this looks like it will be good."_

" _Shut up."_

Endo looked quizzically at his parents and instinctively pulled up a chair, "yeah?"

"I know that you granted 'Karkinos' permission to be at the forefront of your mind. I can sense him up there now." His father finger quoted when he mentioned the Kaiju's new name.

"Well he's going to teach me how to use my powers better."

"I just wanted to say that we want you to be careful with him, he seems very devious and not something to be take lightly."

Karkinos seemed mildly amused by this, " _your fathers a smart man."_

His mother finally said something, "we realize that he could actually be extremely useful to you, but remember what he has been."

Endo nodded, "I will." He proceeded to eat and say goodbye to his parents.

He was halfway through walking to school when Karkinos resurfaced in his consciousness, " _this seems boring, let's just begin our lessons now. Get out that box that Mei made for you and put it on so you aren't naked when you arrive at school."_

Endo did just that, " _ok now what."_

" _Transform into the human sized Kaiju form."_

His clothes and backpack flew off his body and into the cube as his skin became hard and rough and his back began to grow spikes. With his transformation complete the next step was in order.

" _Why did that seem so much easier than the last time I transformed?"_ Endo had felt less strain as he became the human sized Kaiju.

" _It's because I'm helping you, you don't always need to condense a full Kaiju into your body, which you did the times you transformed. Now close your eyes and imagine wings sprouting from the gaps in your armor and spikes."_

Endo snapped open his eyes, " _wait I can grow WINGS?!"_

" _If you shut up and focus then yes."_

He followed his new teacher's instructions and cleared his mind except for the visualization of wings on his back. He felt an almost electrical impulse flow through his back and he could feel his armor plates separate and huge black draconic wings grew from the gaps in those scales. Endo opened his eyes and took a huge gulp of air. He tried to turn and look at his new wings, but he started to look like a dog chasing its tail.

" _It's like your tail, a new limb that just randomly sprouts from your body. For the moment they are folded against you back, so just try flexing your back muscles."_

Endo tensed his back and could feel the new tendons and nerves and began to sense how to use them. He slowly unfurled them and curled them in front of his face, " _wow these are incredible."_

" _I know, now fly!"_

Endo, without evening thinking, pushed them downwards and felt a tremendous rush of wind. He beat them again and he became weightless, pumping them up and down faster and faster he felt himself accelerate. He roared with pure adrenaline and several people on the ground looked up at the creature flying through the sky. He got to about skyscraper height by the time he reached school. Flying now seemed instinctual to Endo.

" _Isn't that that Bakugo kid?"_ Karkinos sounded almost joyful now.

He was right, Bakugo was walking through the school archway, Endo smiled, " _watch this!"_ He dive bombed straight down to the area in front of Bakugo. As he did this he increased his muscle mass and bone density, which Karkinos helped him mitigate. Just before he reached the ground he unfurled his wings which were tucked against his back. The wind caught beneath them slowing his descent to almost nothing and he dropped the last twenty feet to the ground without his wings landing on one knee and his fist against the pavement.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING? TRYING TO SHOW OFF? I'LL KILL YOU!"

" _Well it seems Bakugo is his usual self."_

Endo held back a laugh, " _yep just another day."_ He rose up and morphed back to human as his clothes and backpack curved around and fitted back onto his body. Endo turned and walked away from Bakugo without a word to him.

"DON'T YOU IGNORE ME, YOU CAN'T IGNORE ME, I'M BETTER THAN YOU!"

Endo chuckled, "I'm not so sure about that."

"OH YEAH!" Bakugo was now following behind Endo trying to get him to stop.

He finally turned around and smirked at Bakugo, "yeah."

A crowd was beginning to form around the two students.

Karkinos took notice of the situation, " _are you planning on fighting this child of pure rage and ignorance?"_

" _Eh maybe. We'll see how it plays out."_

Before the upper class men got to see a fight however, Vlad, the class 1-B teacher walked outside. "What's happening out here?"

Endo shrugged, "I've not the slightest idea sir." He continued to walk away from Bakugo and towards class.

Vlad let him pass and looked back at the other students in the courtyard, "well? Get to class all of you!"

In class, Aizawa described the regimen for the day, "alright class today we will be doing some hand to hand combat training and some more quirk training." He was wearing a cast for his arm and still had some bruising around his neck. Everyone remembered that it was from the bus crash, but Endo and Momo knew otherwise.

"Finally, some more combat training!" Kirishima exclaimed slamming his hardened fists together.

"Just so you know I won't be allowing quirks during hand to hand training."

Kirishima's face immediately fell, "I kinda expected that, but come on, not even for a special match?"

Aizawa sighed, "we'll see. Alright meet me down at the P.E. field." He began to walk out of the classroom, "oh, don't forget your costumes." This perked up Kirishima quite a bit.

Out on the dirt field they were partnered up based on who Aizawa thought were on an equal skill level. Endo was going to be put up against Kirishima, but at the last second Bakugo requested to be put with him.

"I wanna see just how good he is." Bakugo had a gleam in his eyes, a determination to win against the somewhat show-offish Endo. Aizawa shrugged his shoulders and approved it. "Imma kick your ass, you nerd."

Aizawa finished pairing everyone and explained how it would go, "I'll have you go based on most experienced first. We are doing this one at a time so I can critique you. Endo, Bakugo you're first. Endo, take off your armor and Bakugo remove your gauntlets."

The two did as they were told and took stances opposite each other. Endo with a more defensive stance, his arms raised in front of him. He was bouncing on the balls of his feet, he needed to be quick with Bakugo.

The rage filled student had a very open stance, which slightly disturbed Endo, Bakugo was confident and was planning on a full frontal attack.

" _Remember, when Midoriya and him were fighting he led with a right hook. It's a wide attack you can use that."_ It was kinda nice to have Karkinos advise him.

" _Heh I guess two heads are better than one. Let's see I have about two inches on him, but the question is who has more muscle."_ Endo replied bracing himself.

Aizawa counted down, "FIGHT!"

As predicted Bakugo rushed forwards with his fist clenched for a right hook. Endo lowered his arms and sidestepped to the right getting under his arm, it was a close call. He wrapped his left arm under and around Bakugo's head and his right went around his neck. With this hold Endo threw Bakugo to the ground and pinned down the student's chest with one knee while the other foot was kept planted. Endo tried to hold down Bakugo's arms as well, but he was just too strong and he began to push Endo's hands off him.

Endo leaped back sensing he was about to be free and didn't want an encounter that close with a stronger opponent.

At that moment Vald ran out onto the field and whispered something into Aizawa's ear. The teacher's eyes widened and he nodded, "stay here and continue sparring, but no quirks." The pair ran off to deal with whatever was happening.

Once again Endo and Bakugo squared up and began a more traditional fight, almost a boxing match. With Endo dodging and delivering small punches, while Bakugo just tightened his abs and took the hits. He was once again trying huge attacks, they were slow, but if one connected with Endo it would almost certainly be over.

Their classmates began to discuss the odds of who would win as the fight went on. Kirishima went for the obvious, "Bakugo's got this in the bag! You got this bro!"

"SHUT UP YOU IDIOT!" Was the appealing response.

Midoriya was inspecting the two's fighting styles, "Bakugo isn't tiring very much, but then again he's taking more punches, whilist Endo is tiring faster, but he's actually landing punches and not taking any. However, I notice he is beginning to slow during certain attacks, almost like he's unsure how to take them, he's thinking too much and it's eventually going to catch up with him."

The two fighters were just out of earshot of the others so Endo didn't realize that he was actually slowing down. Endo did have a strategy however, he wasn't just hoping to outlast Bakugo, that was a dream. He saw his opening as Bakugo overextended a punch and darted behind his fellow classmate. He kicked at the back of Bakugo's knee, while most of his weight was on that leg. It dropped Bakugo to one knee and Endo got him in a tight headlock, restricting his breathing.

Bakugo grabbed Endo's arm with his hands and tried in vain to pull it off, this was a much better hold than the previous pin. Bakugo grew more and more frustrated until he lost it and began setting off small sparks on his hands that were against Endo's arms. Endo winced in pain and in response transformed his body to the scaly armored Kaiju.

Endo roared in his ears, "you want to use quirks, well let's go."

Each escalated each other's quirks until Bakugo straight up held a hand to Endo's face and detonated a huge explosion. The Kaiju form came flying out of the smoke and rose up with pure rage on his face.

Iida began chopping at the air and yelled at the two, "what are you two doing, Mr. Aizawa specifically told us not to use quirks!" But the two weren't hearing it and continued to power up.

Small explosions emanated from Bakugo's hands and Endo without even thinking grew two more blunt tails and his wings beneath his armor. His armor also grew harder and heavier to defend against anymore explosions.

Midoriya was the first to notice that Endo stayed human sized, "wait since when has he been able to remain that size?"

The other's eyes widened as they to realized that he hadn't grown to his enormous size.

Mina frowned, "I thought he could only transform if he grew as well."

Iida continued to try and stop the fighters, but they were so incensed by their quirks they didn't even slow as he yelled at them.

Endo waited until Bakugo got close and unfurled his enormous wings, beating them rapidly at his opponent unbalancing him before rushing him. Endo pulled in his wings and jumped slamming his three tails down around the area where Bakugo was standing.

" _He just disappeared!"_ Endo looked around frantically trying to gauge his whereabouts.

"LOOKING FOR ME?!" Bakugo was above Endo and racing at him fast with one palm outstretched.

Endo knew he couldn't dodge so he focused on toughening his armor even more.

An explosion rocked the field and the students watching.

"I've got twenty on Bakugo!" Kirishima yelled, trying to entice others to betting.

Jiro shook her head, "you're seriously betting on this?"

Kaminari laughed, "of course! They were nearly at each other's throats on day one! This is a fight to bet on and I'm with Kirishima on this one."

Mina joined in, "I still think he looks like a villain, but I'm betting on Endo." Asui and Momo agreed.

Kirishima turned towards Izuku, "what about you Midoriya? Who's your bet?"

"I-I have no idea." Midoriya was totally drawn in by the two's fighting, it was like a brutal dance.

That's when Endo rose out of the explosion with his wings flapping vigorously.

"He looks less armored now, I bet he has to drop off the armor to be able to fly." Izuku looked intently at the smoke to try and spot his childhood bully.

Endo was coughing and his whole body was spasming, it was the smoke inhalation, in this form he consumed more air to compensate and it was really bad for him to remain in Bakugo's explosions.

He dropped back to the ground and tried to decide how he wanted to handle this, " _I should just try to knock him out with one punch. One good hit should do it."_ Endo removed almost all his armored scales and focused on the muscles in his legs. He switched back to just one tail and used his wings for the last time beating them and pushing away the dirt and smoke. He then retracted them and absorbed them.

Karkinos yelled inside his mind, " _KILL HIM!"_ It was the first violent outburst from Karkinos since his dreams.

The winds revealed a maniacal Bakugo smiling with glee, "now the roles are reversed I can hit you, but you can't hit me!" He noticed Endo tense up his leg muscles and held a hand towards the ground preparing to launch over the Kaiju and hit him from behind with another explosion. But what Bakugo didn't expect was to have Endo reach him within less than a second and drive his fist into Bakugo's jaw sending him flying. Landing on the unforgiving dirt Bakugo passed into unconsciousness.

Endo was breathing heavily and collapsed onto his back, morphing to human once more, his clothes racing to cover his body.

Iida ran up to the exhausted shapeshifter, "what were you thinking, you're going to be expelled for doing that!"

Endo took huge gulps of air, "he… started... it."

"I didn't know you could move that fast." Endo sat up seeing that it was Aizawa who had said that. "I was watching the fight, originally I was going to step in, but I was curious about how you could harness your new power. I was going to stop it before you could go too far, but I kinda got caught up in it." He looked at the rest of the class. "Ok, who's next?"

This time all students were restricted from using quirks without exceptions, which truly upset Kirishima, furthermore all the fights proceeding Endo's seemed extremely tame by comparison.

When Endo heard that Momo was paired with Ochaco he was confused at first, he knew Momo had training in Bukijutsu, but that's when he remembered that was based on weapons. Normally this would be no problem, but she was unable to use her quirk, so it was pretty much just them trying to punch each other to somewhat unintentional comedic effect.

During the second to last fight Bakugo began to stir and Endo made sure to move as far away from him as possible. Aizawa had insisted they not send him to the nurse, since Bakugo would probably just come back to the field either way.

"Wuh-what happened, did I wi-" The fight came flooding back to Bakugo including the split second memory of Endo rushing him. "YOU BASTARD! THAT WAS A CHEAP MOVE, TRYING TO GET ME WITH ONE HIT! I'LL KILL YOU!" It took both Aizawa and Kirishima to hold him back and calm him down to the point where he didn't want to destroy anything in sight.

As the last two fights finished Aizawa announced the next exercise, "an agility course, to see who can reach the center first. We will meet at battleground: Gamma in fifteen to begin."

" _Karkinos are you ok, you kinda lost it during my fight?"_

Karkinos remained silent, however Endo knew he heard and just refused to respond.

Lost in thought Endo didn't notice Momo sneak up behind him, "hey."

He jumped, startled by the sudden proximity and noise, "oh hey you scared me there."

When Endo turned around to face her, he noticed she was trying to hold in laughter, "sorry, sorry, I just was curious about how you had all those new, well for lack of a better word, attachments or upgrades."

Endo quickly examined his surroundings making sure no one was in earshot, he tapped a finger on his temple, "it's him. He's been rather cooperative lately."

Momo's face seemed to twitch almost imperceptibly.

Endo noticed it and knew the reason for it, "it's ok I've got him under control, I'm not going to let him hurt you, or anyone else." Endo seemed to leave the last part as an afterthought.

"Look I think we should talk, you can come over to my house, my parents won't be home."

Endo raised an eyebrow at the last bit. This caused Momo to blush furiously and put her head in her hands, "no, no that's not what I was even slightly implying!"

Endo laughed and pulled her hands gently away from her face, "I was just joking, we can head there after school, ok?"

Momo nodded in response.

At battleground: gamma everyone had gathered on top of what looked like an oil tank. They were overlooking a city of pipes and machinery, definitely the ideal place to test agility.

"This is so unfair, Iida and Bakugo are obviously gonna win, and what about Endo he has wings now?!" Mina was complaining to her fellow classmates who were waiting for Aizawa.

" _I need a name for my human sized kaiju form. Hmm what about Close Combat? What do you think Karkinos?"_ The Kaiju remained silent and refused to answer Endo, " _ok Close Combat it is."_

Endo noticed Mina was still composing about the unfairness, "well, hey you've got the slime skating thing and Ojiros got his tail."

Bakugo scoffed at this, "do think that a tail can beat me?!"

Endo laughed and shifted into Close Combat form, "hey don't diss the tail." He and Ojiro performed what was essentially a high five with their tails. "Besides the wings are more for support than speed, I can't fly super fast yet. Even in a land race I'm sure Iida would beat me with his Recipro Burst."

As predicted the top tier competitors were Endo, Bakugo, Iida, and Ojiro.

They were put on four separate corners and were trying to reach the center of the maze of pipes. As Endo prepared to run forwards, his body grew lighter, his armor almost completely disappeared and his muscles were focused in his arms and legs. He also had his wings tucked against his back in case he needed more maneuverability.

A gunshot signaled the start of the race, and the four contenders began their sprint. Endo ran around several pipes until he had an idea. He increased his armor into what looked like ceramic plates on his front body and began to just crash straight through the obstacles. The race continued for about three more minutes before Endo saw the end at the top of an oil tank. He spread his wings and leapt to the top of it, revealing a heavily breathing Iida.

Endo walked forwards similarly winded and shook his hand, "nice job man, how long ago did you get here?"

"Just thirty seconds."

Endo nodded his approval and heard explosions echo through the arena, "well there's Bakugo."

As he said that Bakugo crested over the hill of metal and began to scream seeing not just one, but two had beaten him there. Iida tensed up at the sound of Bakugo's loud abrasive voice and Endo just chuckled.

The rest of the races went on without conflict. Momo scored second in her race by using her power to create poles for her to push herself off the ground. Izuku has some trouble since he couldn't use his out of control quirk without absolutely destroying his body and he ended up third.

Endo walked out the school doors into the courtyard alongside Momo after showering and changing into fresh clothes. As they walked to the huge security door that kept out anyone without a school I.D, Endo saw that there was the man from the hospital in his tux and was holding the car door open for Momo. They were still about fifty feet from the car when Endo decided to make things interesting, "hey you know what, do you wanna take the scenic route?" He grinned at her deviously and stuck his compressed cube on his back. This time instead of going into Close Combat, he switched into a aerodynamic and light form with a huge wingspan and a tail that instead of having spikes at the end had stabilizing wings.

As he unfolded his wings he asked a question, "would you care to go flying?"

Momo looked shocked, but then nodded with a smile of pure excitement on her face.

He scooped her up in his arms and she wrapped her arms around his elongated neck laughing, "you look more like a dragon than a Kaiju now."

Endo tilted his head, "is that a bad thing?"

"No dragons are awesome, now let's get going!"

Her butler finally noticed that she was now in the arms of the winged beast that was Endo. "Miss! Wait!"

Endo began to beat his wings, the winds created by it pushed back the students that were watching in awe.

Momo shrieked with joy as she was unexpectedly pulled off the ground and clutched Endo's neck tighter.

Endo roared pleased with his new form and the feeling of exhilaration that came with flying. "So which way to your house?" His gravelly voice was loud to be heard over the winds and the beat of his wings.

Momo shakily pulled one arm off his neck and pointed in a direction. Endo began to lean forwards and pushed in that direction, once again causing Momo to scream and clutch his neck. "Relax I won't let you fall, you're safe." He smiled at her and continued to fly onwards, "just enjoy the view!"

While Momo tried to unclench her muscles, Endo was having a conversation.

" _Is it not just a little bit dangerous to be taking someone flying when it's really on your third or fourth time using your wings?"_ Karkinos had finally spoken up once more.

" _Well, well, look who finally showed up. What were you doing?"_

" _I was… calming down."_

This shocked Endo quite a bit, " _I'm surprised someone with tendencies such as yours would take the time to calm down."_

" _I've had time to think it over and I believe it is due to you letting me free to roam in your mind. See when I was trapped in your subconscious, well you saw it, a dark abyss of nothing, and I couldn't feel, hear, or see in a traditional sense. But when you let me in this morning, I felt things I hadn't felt in ten long years, not just physical, since I experience what you do, but emotions. Not hate or loathing, but joy, humor, and yes love. I can't simply forget the rage that boils within me however, I will no longer be the monster you think of me, I will join you in your conquest to become a hero."_

Endo was so overwhelmed with emotion he nearly began to cry, " _thank you Karkinos I-"_

He was interrupted by Momo pounding on his chest with her fist, "Endo we're right over my house!"

Endo looked down to see a wide array of buildings all connected by some passageways or another sort of hallway. "Which one?"

"All of it!"

Endo's eyes widened, it was enormous, he glided down to the ground and gently set down Momo who stood on shaky legs and collapsed to her knees. "Are you ok?!"

"Yeah that was amazing!" She smiled at him with so much joy that Endo couldn't help, but smile back.

"Jeez Momo, I knew you were rich, but all this land, seriously?!" He gently pulled her to her feet.

She blushed, "yeah." Momo always seemed to be embarrassed by her wealth. She led him in through the gate.

"So this is probably a question I should've asked before I flew you here, but what did you want to talk about? I'm guessing it's about this guy up here." Endo tapped his temple.

"Kinda, let's just get inside first."

They reached huge double doors, that were irregularly ornate and Momo pushed a button that caused them to automatically open. "You guys expecting a giant to walk through those doors?"

Momo laughed, "I was always wondered about why they were so big."

Before they could continue through the doors a car pulled up behind them and the butler in the tux stepped out. "Miss are you alright? Oh my goodness, you shouldn't do such reckless things! Who knows what that delinquent could have been planning, you could have been hurt, or worse." Endo stepped out from behind the huge door and the man finally noticed him. "Oh, and who would you be, young sir?"

Endo laughed, "I'm the delinquent who carried her here."

The butler's face paled, "you have my apologies sir, I meant no disrespect."

He shook his head, "it's not a bad thing to worry about someone, sorry if we caused you any distress."

" _He was probably just worried about his job, not Momo."_

" _No need to be so pessimistic Karkinos."_

The Kaiju laughed in his head, " _it's called reality."_

" _Think what you will."_

The man bowed slightly and indicated that they go inside, "I will prepare some tea for the two of you."

As he disappeared into the enormous hallways Momo turned back towards Endo, "follow me, there's something I want to show you. When I was a little girl, I was obsessed with history and more specifically, the myths and stories that came with them." She pushed open another set of doors to their left and Endo walked into the biggest library he had ever seen. Words couldn't even do it justice, it was just that enormous. It had one large table in the middle of the room that held dozens of books. Momo walked to it and began to sort through the endless stacks of paper, until she found a thick history book that was labeled as _Myths of Greece_.

"Ya know, when you said you wanted to show me something, I figured it would be this amazing room, not a dusty old history book."

Momo remained focused on the pages flipping through at a record pace, "it's not about the book." She found the page she was looking for and pointed to a picture on it, "it's about your quirk."

Endo's eyes widened, the image depicted an ancient city burning in the background, with people fleeing in every direction, and at the very center of the picture was a monster, a Kaiju, Endo's Kaiju. "This is… impossible, it captures my every likeness, this can't be real!"

"It is, two days ago when I remembered this picture I had a professional come in to examine it and said it was a real painting from that time period. The original isn't in this book, but he told me it exists. That's why I wanted to talk to you, because this is not a coincidence, unless you've seen this photo and that's where you got the form from."

Endo was so enamored with the photo that he barely heard her, "I've never seen this in my life."

The library door was pushed in once more as the butler came in with tea. Endo however, couldn't care less and transformed into his Close Combat form to compare himself to the picture. The man's face became pale once more and edged around Endo and set the tray down lightly on the table. He bowed to Momo and once more skirted around the Kaiju to leave the room.

"Momo, the spike patterns, the claws, the eyes, everything, it's all almost exactly the same as me."

" _Karkinos, do you have any idea what this could be."_

The Kaiju was silent for a minute, " _I haven't the slightest clue."_

Momo pulled out several other huge books and set them in front of Endo, "I searched for hours after I found that photo, but I couldn't find anything else on the myth."

"What is the myth?"

Momo grabbed the book from him and summarized it, "long ago there was a monster that terrorized many towns and cities. It traveled by the sea and nothing could stop it, until the gods brought forth their children, demigods with special powers, to stop the creature and push it back into the sea."

Endo turned back to human and looked at her, "special powers… like quirks, do you think that it's possible that quirks existed long before that first quirk in Qingqing?"

"Makes sense, I have heard that theory, but then how do you explain yourself having the same quirk as a guy who lived and died over two-thousand years ago?"

"I would say it was somehow passed on, but I've never heard of anyone ever having a Kaiju quirk like me. So, is it possible it was pure chance?" Endo paced around the table trying to think, but came up with nothing. He sighed, "well, I don't think we are going to discover anything else just standing here and theorizing."

Momo sipped her tea, "then what do you suggest we do?"

Endo stopped pacing and smiled at her, "I suggest, that you give me the full tour."

By the time Momo had finished the tour it had nearly grown dark, "aren't your parents going to be worried about you!"

Endo shook his head, "nah I texted them their good with me being here. Unless you want me to go." He smirked.

"No! I mean, no, it's good to have company for once."

Endo frowned, "I assume it gets lonely here."

Momo shrugged, "well not lonely, I've got all the cooks and gardeners and butlers. But my parents are almost never around, and I rarely invite people over."

"Why not? You could have the entire class over and throw and amazing party." She tilted her head slightly. "Ok maybe not all the class, just everyone but Mineta or Bakugo."

This made her laugh, "I just don't want everyone to think I'm super conceited, trying to invite everyone over to my mansion. It just feels like trying to buy friends."

"Oh come on, you know everyone in class absolutely adores you. They wouldn't give a second thought to it." They arrived at the last room just as it grew dark and the stars emerged in the sky. He opened the door for her and walked in behind her, it was another enormous space, this time an observatory. "Besides, you invited me over."

She blushed at this, "well, yeah that was just to show you the book."

"And the stars, I hope ." He pointed the the huge telescope.

In response she pushed a button on a control panel next to the door. The ceiling shuttered open and revealed the glittering night sky. They were far out from the city and the stars were clear as could be with the lack of smog and smoke. Endo took a deep breath, "man aren't we lucky, to be able to see the stars? Just a truly incredible sight." He worked up his courage and finally said what he had been thinking all night, especially now standing right next to her. "And so are you."

She blushed furiously once more and stammered trying to respond to the compliment.

Endo noticed she was struggling, so he simply bowed to her, "thank you Momo, for showing me the book, and your incredible house, but please remember, we will always be friends, not because of your wealth, but because of you. Have a wonderful night." He transformed into his aerodynamic form and spread his wings. His clothes and backpack compressed into the cube Mei made him. And with one final bow and a wave he took off into the night sky leaving Momo standing there, suddenly feeling alone. Despite this, she felt a sort of peace wash over her in that moment. This was gonna be a good year.

Thank you as always for reading, hopefully this chapter was enjoyable. Constructive criticism is appreciated, I'm always looking to improve. Next is the USJ so we are gonna go from a good night to some really bad stuff, hope your ready!


	5. Scars

Chapter 5: Scars

After flying home and falling into bed without even removing his clothes he awoke inside his subconscious with a smile on his face.

 _"Well look at who's proud of themselves."_ Karkinos was actually smiling at Endo.

 _"How could I not be, that's the most courageous thing I think I've ever done."_

Karkinos laughed a harsh, barking, laugh, _"for someone with your power that's pretty lame. I mean come on you didn't even get her number."_

Endo's face fell, _"oh dear god, how could I have forgotten that!"_

Karkinos laughed even harder, _"it's even worse because it's the weekend and you can't say anything to her and her to you."_

 _"I could just fly over to her."_

 _"Eh, now we're getting into Mineta territory."_ The Kaiju tilted his head, _"wow your thoughts are really messing with me. I haven't felt this much joy in my entire existence."_

It was then Endo's turn to laugh, Karkinos looked so confused, like he had no idea what to do with the emotions.

Two days later the weekend had ended and it was back to school. "Ok class today we are going off campus to do some hero training. Specifically rescue training, wear your costume or not, it doesn't really matter just be ready in twenty to get on the bus." Aizawa seemed a tiny bit more energetic today, Endo couldn't tell why, but he was just in a better mood than normal.

Endo went down with the boys to grab his costume cube and switch the one he was currently wearing for his clothes. As he mentally unfolded it over his body he noticed Mineta staring at a poster and then tearing it off the wall revealing a small hole.

Over on the girls side everyone was changing when Jiro noticed the hole in the wall and plugged her Earphone Jack quirk into the wall listening in. The others noticed what she was doing and looked over. Jiro's eyes narrowed, "it's Mineta." She began to stick her other Jack through the wall, but before she could stab the creep in the eye she heard Endo.

"Mineta what the hell are you doing?" As Endo talked his voice grew deeper and more gravely, "get away from there!" There was a loud slapping noise and Mineta screamed.

Uraraka was covering her naked body with her shirt, "what happened?"

"I-I think Endo just Kaiju slapped Mineta."

Asui sighed, "well there's a start to the day."

Twenty minutes later they were on the road and Endo just couldn't help himself, "so Bakugo, are you actually gonna try to rescue people or are you just gonna tell them to die?"

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN YOU DAMN LIZARD?!"

Endo actually thought that one was funny, it was something original at least, "ya know, have you ever thought that maybe you're not best suited to be a hero?"

"What are you talking about of course I am?" Bakugo went from pure rage to calculating how fast he could throw an explosion in Endo's face.

"Well you seem like the type that would rather fight than save people."

"You moron! Fighting villains is saving people!"

Endo shook his head, "but I bet you would prioritize your fight with the villain and put civilians on the backburner. Like in your fight with Midoriya, he prioritized the win and sacrificed his own fight with you, so Uraraka could win. Meanwhile, you just left Iida by himself by chasing after Midoriya. Furthermore your fighting style is just plain reckless, sure you go for the quick kill and that can work, but what if someone can outlast you?"

"Oh yeah? And what about your fighting style? You just seemed to use any boosts you could to beat me."

Endo was starting to get annoyed with this guy, "when you were using huge explosions I layered myself with thick armor, but when I realized you were too fast I switched to speed. Besides, I was holding back." Bakugo looked even more enraged at hearing that, "what? Did you think I'd forgotten that I could grow hundreds of feet tall?" Endo scoffed, "I wanted to see what I could do with my new form."

Kirishima laughed nervously, "ok, ok, let's just say your both badasses and leave it at that."

Endo shrugged and smiled at Kirishima, "I'm good with that." However Bakugo didn't answer and Endo decided to change the subject, "so Midoriya, what even is your quirk? I've never seen or heard of anything that's so powerful it breaks your own arm when you use it."

Midoriya seemed nervous when he was asked the question, "oh, it's just a strength booster, but I can't control the power output and my body isn't built to handle it yet. What about yours, how does it work?" Unbeknownst to Endo, Midoriya was trying to get away from the subject of his quirk to protect All Might's secret.

"Ok, so my power is based off both gigantification and shapeshifting. For whatever reason however, I can only shapeshift into things that are similar to Kaiju. So, obviously the claws and teeth, but as you know I can also do things like wings and better armored skin. Originally, if I turned into a Kaiju I had to grow with it, but then I learned to mitigate how much power I was putting into my human sized form and it became easier to control. So like in my fight with Bakugo, I was focusing on maintaining the form and not so much on increasing my power output." Of course it wasn't Endo who learned this, but Karkinos forcing the knowledge upon him in that desperate moment.

Aizawa stood as the bus took a corner, "ok we are about to reach the training center. It is known as the USJ or the Unforeseen Simulation Joint. We will be dividing you up into teams and you will have to perform certain rescue missions in extreme conditions."

As they finished taking the corner they saw the huge dome shaped building with a massive staircase leading up to the entrance. As the class unloaded both Endo and Bakugo looked at the stairs, then at each other. Endo smiled confidently, "race ya?"

"You're definitely gonna lose."

Endo's armor shifted off to reveal insanely buff arms and legs with wings on his back. Bakugo meanwhile held his hands behind him and prepared to launch upwards.

Kirishima counted them down, "three… two… one… GO!"

Endo leaped forwards with enough strength to propel him to the top and Bakugo launched off the ground at insane speeds, but just then both their quirks failed them and they fell out of the air. The two landed hard on the steps and Aizawa walked up to them, his red eyes glowing, "behave yourselves!"

"Yessir." Was the collective response.

Endo got up easily seeing as how his armor took the brunt of the hit, but Bakugo, while he wouldn't admit it, was really sore from the fall.

Aizawa led the class through the double doors to the USJ and inside were what looked like six separate training areas that surrounded a central plaza with a fountain at the center.

The class was all standing on a platform that led to more stairs, and at the end of that platform was what looked like a person in a spacesuit. "Hello I am the Space Hero: Thirteen and today I will be teaching you how to use your quirks to rescue people. Your powers are not meant to inflict harm. I hope that you leave here today with the understanding that you're meant to help people. You will not be fighting your classmates or anything else for that matter today, you will only focus on rescue. And that is all, thank you for listening."

She passed it onto Aizawa, "right, well now that, that's done-" he was interrupted by all the lights momentarily fizzling out and coming back on. The fountain at the plaza also stuttered for a second and just in front of it appeared a purple and black spinning vortex.

A hand emerged from the center of it, and the vortex expanded one more to let out the full body. It was a man with hands covering his body, even one on his face, which left just enough room for his red bloodshot eyes to peak out from.

Kirishima stepped forwards, "woah, what is that? Has the training already started?"

"Stay back!" Aizawa pulled his goggles up to his face obscuring his eyes, "These are real villains. Thirteen protect the kids." More and more villains of every shape and size walked out of what could only be assumed as a portal. "Kaminari try to contact the school."

Kaminari held a hand up to the white device resting against his ear, but it only produced static. "It's no good their jamming it."

Endo stepped forwards and grabbed the device off the electric kid's ear. "Give me ten minutes and I can bypass it, Momo give me a screwdriver."

Momo didn't move for a second, but then pulled one out of her arm and Endo went to work.

"Since when could you do that?" Kirishima was surprised by the way Endo handled the device, like it was familiar to him.

"Don't forget I'm a level six intelligence and my speciality is computers and engineering. Although I'm more skilled with programming, I'm not an amateur when it comes to this stuff."

"I'll buy you some time then." Aizawa was ready to jump into the fray, but Midoriya spoke up.

"Wait, but you can't handle all of them at once, your quirk is best used in stealth attacks or small quick fights. Not long drawn out ones against all these villains."

Aizawa turned back towards him, "you can't be a hero if you only have one trick." With that he leapt down the stairs and engaged the villains taking them down one by one.

Endo was too preoccupied with the task at hand to notice that behind the class, appeared the portal villain. A vortex appeared right under the device Endo was working on and it disappeared into nothing. Endo turned around and saw that Thirteen was in between the students and the villain, but before they could activate their quirk, Bakugo and Kirishima launches themselves at the villain only to fly straight through the guy.

Thirteen's finger on her space suit popped open and immediately began sucking in the villain. But before it could be ended a portal opened in front of and behind the Space Hero.

The mist that was the villain spoke, "my, my it looks like you've turned yourself to dust Thirteen."

Indeed their suit's back side was shredded open and they fell over, possibly unconscious or worse.

Endo stood his armor unraveling and his Kaiju skin emerging, "Iida run to the school, get help. You're the fastest here. Aizawa can't hold them forever and Thirteens down so we need backup."

Iida's head snapped in Endo's direction, "but I can't just leave, that would be dishonorable to just leave you!"

Before Endo could respond the villain's body expanded forming a dome of darkness over them. Endo grabbed Momo, who was next to him, and was about to dart out of the sphere, but his vision went black and he became weightless.

He was suddenly ten feet above the ground when his vision returned, he turned his back to the ground and shielded Momo from the impact. He looked up and saw both Jiro and Kaminari also fall from a portal above him.

The four were in the mountain zone, all rocky terrain and barren landscape. Endo shifted back to human, when all of the sudden villains began to emerge from the ground and from behind craggy rocks. They were of all different shapes and sizes, but Endo could tell they were nothing special. He smiled, "before we get started, does anyone want to surrender?"

The villains laughed and one in particular stepped forwards, "look kiddies, if you don't fight too hard we'll make your deaths fast." They has trapped the four between them and a sheer cliff.

It was then Endo's turn to laugh, "you picked the wrong kids to mess with." For the first time in a while Endo didn't just turn into a Kaiju, but he grew with it. When he was about a hundred and fifty he stopped, looked down at the villains, and roared at them as loud as he could. "You wanna get to them-" A villain jumped off the cliff behind Endo, aiming for his friends below, but before he could reach them Endo snatched him out of the air and slammed his fist containing the villain into the ground. "You go through me."

Several of the villains took steps back.

Suddenly a searing pain raced through Endo's head, _"KILL KILL KIIILLLL!"_

" _Karkinos calm down, I can't hold the form if you're screaming like this!"_ Endo was confused, even before Karkinos had promised to help Endo and he had tried to take control of his body, there was never this pain accompanying the urges Karkinos was screaming about.

The villains noticed Endo grasp hold of his head with one hand and launched themselves at the smaller students who were easier targets.

Before they could even get close a tail slammed them into the ground obscuring them from view, "I said, you go through me first!" Endo had removed his hand, he was filled with rage, it appeared that Endo's emotion didn't just have an effect on Karkinos, but the opposite was also true. The Kaiju's anger was now overpowering Endo's rationality and he stomped his foot stumbling most of the criminals before he slammed his arms down on them all.

Endo grew two more tails which began to slash at all the villains who were trying to either run or encircle him. Within seconds Endo had decimated almost the entire group of villains with barely any effort. One villain remained standing alone, he was shaking in fear of the monster in front of him. Endo raised his fist ready to drive the criminal into the ground, overwhelmed with rage he wasn't going to give it a second thought, but someone stepped in front of the man. It was Momo.

"Endo stop!" Her arms were spread wide to shield the man.

"Get away from him! He's going to hurt you!"

Momo shook her head, "NO! You're going to hurt him!"

Endo stopped and grasped at his head with clawed hands and roared collapsing back to the ground as a human. He gasped a breath of fresh air and sat up only to see that the villain he had spared now had thicker muscles and wasn't shaking. What's more is that he was holding Momo by her neck and held and electrified hand near her head.

"One step and I fry her."

Endo glared at him, "I should've crushed you!"

"Well, live and learn kid, or don't. Now remove that armor and no sudden movements!"

"You know I'm naked beneath this right?"

The villain looked shocked for a second and in that moment Endo shifted into Close Combat, putting all his strength into his legs and arms he launched forwards. With one arm he freed Momo from his grasp and the other buried itself into his stomach launching the criminal away from the two. He crashed through rocks and boulders before coming to a stop dazed and broken he passed into unconsciousness.

Endo set down Momo, "are you ok? I told you he would hurt you!"

She clutched at her throat, it was red and swollen from his grasp, she coughed, "I couldn't let you become a monster. Besides I thought you got control of the voice?"

"He… still has some anger issues… thank you for doing that. You saved me."

Jiro and Kaminari ran over to where Momo was laying. "Endo what the hell was that, you were at that guy so fast?!"

"I compressed as much muscle as I could. I had to be fast."

Momo tried to sit up and had a coughing fit once more, "we need to find our other classmates."

"No, you need to rest, I'll go check on Aizawa." He pointed at the two other students, "you get her to a safe place. Our classmates can handle themselves, as far as I can tell, the dangerous villains are with Aizawa and he can't hold out for long."

As Endo stood to walk away Momo was picked up gingerly by her classmates, "be careful Endo… please don't die."

He turned back to her, "I won't die." He seemed so confident that the three believed him, but truthfully Endo wasn't sure if he would be able to help Aizawa if he couldn't control Karkinos. He switched to Aerodynamic mode and flew to a cliff overlooking the plaza, "oh god."

Endo knew it might be bad when he saw it, but this was just insane. Aizawa was on the ground with a black scarred beast on top of him. It had a beak-like mouth, and it's brain was exposed to the open air. The monster was holding Aizawa's arm and then broke it like a twig. Endo could hear Aizawa scream from here.

" _Ok Karkinos, this is no time to be angry, I need the whole Kaiju form. I'm going to launch at that thing and roar to get his attention. I need him to be away from Aizawa to attack him in my full form… Karkinos, are you listening to me, I need your help here."_

A reluctant voice answered him, _"I will try to control myself and assist you when needed."_

Endo was about to put all his strength into his legs and launch at the creature, when he noticed three figures in the water on the opposite side of the plaza, _"Midoriya, Asui, even Mineta! What are they doing?"_ Endo decided he couldn't waste anymore time and he braced himself against the cliff and launched towards the beast. As he did he began to grow and he roared with ferocity.

The beast turned towards the quickly growing and approaching Kaiju. The villain with hands covering his body nodded at the creature who leapt towards Endo. The two black monsters reared back their fists as they flew at each other. They collided with the force of a hurricane and the area around them was shredded with insane winds.

Endo was at least two hundred fifty feet, but when the two fists met each other both of them stopped mid air and fell back towards the ground.

" _Holy shit! How did he stop that, I'm at least thirty times larger than him."_

The creature launched at Endo's left knee in a blur of speed. Endo tried to grab him, but he was to fast and punched right into Endo's kneecap shattering it.

The larger monster roared with pain and fell down to the ground now shrunk down to about the same size as the beast.

" _Karkinos, I-I can't stand."_

" _Here try this."_ Karkinos began to cover Endo's leg in hardened armor plates essentially creating a cast.

Endo snapped out wings from his back, he would need more maneuverability in this fight. He looked past the monster at the three students in the water and mouthed to them, "go." This was not a fight he was going to win, he could only hope that Iida escaped to get help.

The beast stalked towards him menacingly and tried to grab at Endo's head, but he jumped out of the way and hovered in the air with his wings. When Endo regained a sense of direction he looked around and didn't see the beast.

"ABOVE YOU!"

Endo looked up when he heard Midoriya call that out. The creature crashed into his back and carried Endo down to the floor with his weight. The plaza floor shattered at their combined weight and before Endo could try to gain any leverage the black scarred creature pinned him and viciously tore off Endo's wings eliciting another roar of pain. Endo's back was now covered with his own blood and this made him slick. He created a second set of wings and flew right out from under the beast.

Endo landed hard on his right side and his wings shrunk away. Endo didn't posses any form of healing or regen quirk, nor did his shapeshifting power allow him to repair wounds. He was leaking blood fast, this battle would end shortly unless Endo could find a way to beat him.

The creature stood and before it could launch at him Endo noticed two things. One the villain with the hands had noticed the three students and jumped at them holding his hand near Asui's face, Endo had no idea the reason for it, but he had to hope they could handle themselves. Second, he heard a loud boom and an explosion enveloped the black bird-like creature. Endo looked to the entrance and saw Momo standing not that far away, leaning on a huge cannon, she had Kaminari and Jiro behind her, backing her up.

That's when the creature made its first mistake, it perceived the others as a greater threat and started to move towards Momo. Its second was going for Momo.

In that moment something… odd happened, Endo and Karkinos held a perfect symbios of rage. Karkinos condensed literally every bit of Kaiju muscle into Endo and even with one leg he launched at the creature with such speed he was a blur. He was even faster than in his fight with Bakugo. Endo was so filled with strength and adrenaline he noticed every little detail around him, including how Aizawa was canceling the quirk of the villain near Asui.

He felt as if he was in slow motion, but in reality he barely had enough time to launch his fist forwards. Karkinos armored it as thick as possible and put multiple spikes on the end of his fist.

The fist collided with the beasts head and blew it clean off and collapsed the creature to the ground. A huge explosion of wind emanated from the origin of the punch sending just about everything flying.

Endo fell to the ground and his vision began to turn to black as Kaminari and Jiro grabbed him and began to run alongside Momo back to the entrance. As he passed out he saw that they were leaving behind Aizawa and the others, what's worse was that Endo could notice the creatures head began to reform. He couldn't hold onto consciousness any longer and passed out.

Thanks for reading this chapter, I understand it's a little short for this arc, but I kinda did it for a reason. The rest of the events play out as they do in the anime, with the Nomu slamming Aizawa's head down and stopping his quirk canceling. So Midoriya attacks Shigaraki and Nomu blocks the smash. Then All Might shows up, etc. As always feedback is appreciated.


	6. Dreams

Chapter 6: Dreams

The crunching of bones beneath his feet, the smell of smoke in his nostrils, the taste of flesh in his mouth, the crying of children, and the red tinted vision of rage.

Endo awoke with a start, hopped out of bed, ran to the sink on the counter near his bed, and became violently ill. He wiped the bile from his mouth and collapsed to the cold tiled floor. His back was wrapped in bandages and his leg had only some bandages around the knee. He tested it by bending the joint, there was no pain.

" _What's happening, first Momo shows me a book that has my quirk's every likeness from two thousand years ago, then Karkinos loses it again during a fight, and now this dream. Am I losing my mind? Maybe Karkinos was never real, and it was all me, just a complete mess. What should I do?"_

Endo rose from the ground and looked around, it was the nurses office. He sighed, "I'm starting to get tired of waking up in these places."

" _Wait why was I here? Oh god the USJ!"_ Endo dashed through the door stumbling as he went and ran smack dab into detective Tsukauchi, the man from after the forest. "So sorry detective!"

The man grabbed his hat repositioning it, "it's quite alright." He paused, "do I know you from somewhere?" It seemed only the teachers and Momo remembered his confession about Karkinos, but not this guy.

"Oh I was at the USJ when it was attacked."

"No, not that, I feel like I've seen you before that."

Endo was shocked, was the memory erasing thing weakening? "Sorry to disappoint." He was secretly freaking out though because Tsukauchi's quirk was essentially a lie detector.

"Hm, well ok then, I assume you wanted to know what happened after you punched the head clean off that monster right?"

Endo nodded.

And so the detective explained the rest of the attack, going into detail about All Might coming in at the last second to save the ones that were left behind when Endo passed out.

Endo felt guilty about leaving behind Midoriya and Asui. Even though he had no control of the situation he had wanted to get everyone out of harm's way, but he ended up being nothing more than dead weight.

"Is everyone ok? Did everyone make it out?"

The detective smiled, "yeah, you and that green haired kid were the worst student injuries, the only other injuries were scrapes, bruises, and one girl's neck was pretty swollen."

" _He must mean Midoriya and Momo."_

Endo looked out a window to see that it was about midday, "uh, detective is it still the same day or did I sleep through a whole day?"

"It's the next day, in fact your classmates are in their home room right now. If you wish you can join them. We have your backpack and everything here for you. You'd only get to make it for a couple of minutes though since it's almost over."

Endo nodded, "yes I'd like to get back to class as soon as possible."

After about ten minutes Endo was standing in front of the class 1-A door. He took a deep breath and opened the door. To his utter shock, there was Aizawa his face and arms covered in bandages. "Mr. Aizawa, what are you doing here? You should be resting!"

The class turned in his direction with Kirishima being the first to speak, "Endo you had us worried there man!"

Aizawa silenced the class, "I'm more than capable enough to teach in this state, now please take your seat."

Endo sat next to Momo and gave her a smile. She smiled back, but noticed something seemed off about Endo, he had an anxious look in his eyes, something he almost never had in class.

"As I was saying don't relax after the USJ, you still have more battles coming up. The UA tournament is coming up and it will be a great place to get spotted by pro agencies for your upcoming internships. The tournament will place you up against each other and your other classes. It will consist of two random events and a bracket based, one on one fight. So remember keep up with your studying and your training. I'll see you tomorrow."

As the teacher left Endo turned to Momo, "I thought I told you guys to run back to the entrance?!"

Jiro interjected, "hey if it wasn't for her you'd probably be dead."

Kaminari put his hands up, "after hearing your roar, she wanted us to go back and when we refused she pulled a knife on me, so I would drop her. We didn't really have a choice, but to go with her."

Jiro smirked, "besides it seemed like her in danger was just the motivation you needed."

Endo's and Momo's faces both turned bright red and Asui joined the conversation, "I've gotta agree with Jiro on this, when fighting that creature before you didn't even make a scratch, but then when they showed up you punched the thing's head clean off."

Everyone began to gather around Endo. "How'd you even do that anyways?" Bakugo was in Endo's face.

"What do you mean?"

Kirishima answered for Bakugo, "dude, Midoriya hit that thing with a full power punch and it didn't even flinch. The villain said it had like shock absorption or something."

Endo realized that's why his first attack against the thing did nothing, "I'm just as surprised as you guys. To be honest I thought Midoriya's attacks were stronger than mine, I think in the heat of the moment I just lost it, and put every little bit of power I had into that one punch." Endo looked over at Midoriya and Asui and bowed to them, "I'm truly sorry for abandoning you, if I had the strength I would've gotten us all out of there. It was my fault for engaging the creature prematurely."

Midoriya shrugged, "who knows what would've happened to us or Aizawa had you not showed up, you bought us all some time. In the end it worked out, you are not at fault the villains are."

Endo nodded, "thank you." It seemed like Endo was always thanking someone for forgiving him.

As he was leaving the class Momo caught up with him, "hey."

"Hey."

"Um, how's your back?"

Endo noticed behind her that some of the girls had gathered and were staring at them. "Wanna go somewhere a bit more private?" He motioned behind her at the girls.

Momo looked back embarrassed that the girls were watching her, "yes."

Endo smiled, took her hand, and began to run, "follow me." In those moments he forgot all about the dreams and the attack, and just focused on the moment.

The two later emerged outside in front of the beta battlefield and Endo turned to his Aerodynamic form. He cradled Momo in his arms like before and she wrapped her hands around his now scaly neck. She seemed more relaxed this time flying and he took her to the top of the tallest building and set her down. "So, you were asking me something?"

"Oh, um, yeah, how's your back doing?"

"Ah right, well I'm not sure, it's sore, but other than that I don't feel much. It's bandaged pretty tight, but feels healed."

Endo removed his shirt revealing a rather muscular form, it seemed the more Endo used his Kaiju form, the more his human body grew with it. The bandages were wrapped around his torso covering a large section of his chest and abdomen. Endo began to unravel them from his body as he was facing Momo.

When they were fully removed he turned his back to her, "well? How bad is it?"

Momo put a hand to her mouth, two longs scars ran down almost the entire length of his back. "It, um…"

Endo turned back around and put his shirt on, "bad, huh?"

She simply nodded, and Endo sighed, "well I didn't exactly expect it to look nice." He tried to cast away any foul memories, but he just couldn't, "Momo, I had a dream, after passing out at the USJ, but it felt like more, I could actually feel and smell and… taste." He said the last bit softly, he was probably already perceived as a monster just from looks, but to say that he had a dream about devouring an entire town, well that wouldn't go over too well.

Momo seemed to understand, "you were on a rampage? Just like-"

"In the book, I'm worried Momo, that I'm losing my mind, I haven't heard Karkinos all day." During the tour of her house he had explained the alter ego in a bit more detail, "what if this entire time, I was just imagining him?" Endo sat on the edge of the building his legs dangling in the air.

Momo relectuanly sat next to him, "do you think he's real?"

He sighed and thought for a moment, "yeah, I do. I just was confused after the dream, thanks."

"Ok so I think I know what to do about this picture with your quirk."

"Yeah?"

Momo pulled the book from her backpack, "you're going to take me to the national quirk museum. My family has a connection to one of the quirk researchers there, we can talk to him about this."

"You are amazing."

Momo smiled at him, "I know."

And that's how Endo and Momo found themselves flying above the city looking for the museum. "Right there!" Momo was pointing to a modern styled building with lots of colors adorning it.

Endo glided down and as he landed several kids screamed in fear. He set down Momo, transformed to human and gave an apologetic smile to the parents who were fiercely glaring at him. He sighed, which seemed to be his new favorite way to emote.

Endo began to walk to the entrance, but Momo grabbed his hand and pulled him to the employee entrance. "Um, Momo shouldn't we be heading for the normal doors."

She pulled out her phone and opened an app with an I.D. on it, "no, I've got vip access." She put the phone up against a scanner on the door and a green light flashed letting them in.

Inside was an assortment of workers, each carrying a specific box or artifact. Endo got several strange glances directed at him, yet none at Momo.

"Well look who it is." A security guard walked over to them pair and bowed, "miss Yaoyorozu, so good to see you again."

Momo returned the bow, "hi Mr. Arudou, we're just here to see Dr. Yamura."

"Oh and who's this."

It was Endo's turn to bow to the six foot tall guard, "Akari Endo sir, I'm a friend of Momo's."

"Yes I can see that." The guard grinned mischievously and laughed when Momo blushed. "Well, miss you know your way." The man gestured to a hallway behind him.

" _Well I see you're on your first date with Yaoyorozu, not the prettiest place to take a girl, but I suppose with her intelligence this is perfect."_

" _Karkinos! You're back! Where do you keep disappearing to?"_

The Kaiju barked out a harsh laugh, _"I keep telling you, I can't go anywhere, I'm just calming down after the fight, so I don't lash out at all."_

" _Oh, that kinda makes sense, thanks. Wait, I'm not on a date with Momo, we are trying to find the origin of that picture in that book."_

" _Mmhmm, sure keep telling yourself that."_ Karkinos was obviously teasing him and another barking laugh ementated from him.

They arrived at a door which Momo knocked on. A voice echoed from within, "come in, it's unlocked!"

Endo expected the room to be dusty, cluttered and house at least a middle aged man, yet the room was spotless, beautifully organized and from the looks of it Dr. Yamura was only in his twenties.

The man's eyes gleamed with excitement at the sight of them, "Momo! It's been a while my dear, so good to see you!" The two embraced.

"It's good to see you to Yamura. This is my friend from class Akari Endo."

Endo bowed, "wonderful to meet you sir."

"So I can assume this isn't just a visit to say hi to your old friend." The man readjusted his glasses which accentuated his bright green eyes.

Momo turned to Endo, as if to say, 'this is your show.'

"Sir, not too long ago, Momo found a page in a book about a myth that had a monster that lived about two thousand five hundred years ago." Momo pulled out the book and flipped to the page, while Endo continued to explain, "we were curious if you could tell us anything more about it."

Momo showed the doctor the image of the Kaiju, "ah, yes I know this picture. It was once a hotly debated topic as one of the first recorded depictions of quirks, yet since there was no proof of any quirks existing back then it was dismissed. Particularly the fact that no one has found a 'quirk gene' which would explain why quirks disappeared for so long if that supposed myth is true. There isn't much known about it, but may I ask, why the sudden interest?"

Endo glanced at Momo, silently asking a question, she nodded. Endo closed the office door and locked it, he wanted to keep this as quiet as possible. He took a deep breath and transformed, his clothes getting compressed into the cube, revealing his Kaiju form, which was exactly the same as in the painting.

Yamura gasped and took a step back, "it is true!"

Endo shook his head, "we wanted more info on this because, obviously, I'm not two thousand years old."

"Turn back to human and come with me." The doctor walked with a purpose unlocking his door and leading the two down to a pristine white room, and at the center was a stone tablet in a glass case. "Our japanese team discovered this just seven months ago in a cave in Greece, we managed to get it before the Greek team."

"Wait, but I thought there was like some sort of code about sharing information?"

The doctor had a lopsided grin on his face, "hey, not my idea to keep it secret. Either way it was dated at the same age as the original painting that is in that book."

Endo looked at the characters on the tablet, they somehow looked familiar to him, but he just couldn't quite figure out how to read them. "Well what's it say?"

The doctor rubbed his neck, "we have no idea."

"What?! But you've had it for seven months!"

"I know, I know, but there is something I can tell you if you promise to keep it between us." The two nodded in agreement, "ok, well in the cavern where we found the tablet, there was an indentation in the ground, almost like a-" The man's eyes went blank and glazed over for a second, "I-I'm sorry, you know what I can't tell you."

"But you just-" Endo looked at Momo to see she was just as shocked.

"I know what I said and I'm sorry, but I could lose everything if I told you. Not even you Momo, I'm sorry." He gestured to the exit, "here I can walk you out."

Just before they were pushed through the employee exit, the doctor asked to have a moment alone with Endo, "look, I just wanted to tell you that… well Momo had a rough childhood, her parents weren't around often and they usually ignore her. I've seen the way you two look at each other and I just want to tell you to be good to her ok? Whether or not you're dating or just friends, please take care of her."

" _Take care? Of Momo?"_

"I-I promise." This relaxed the man a little.

"Good, good. Well, safe travels." With that the door closed in Endo's face.

"Your friend is… odd." Endo told Momo after reuniting with her.

She seemed lost in thought and Endo snapped his fingers in front of her, "huh? Oh, yeah he's not usually like that, he's much more open and laid back, I don't know what his deal was."

"Well, back to square one." Endo held out his hand, "care to fly?"

"As soon as you tell me what he told you."

"H-he just asked about a characteristic of my quirk, for research."

"I know that's not what he asked you." He didn't respond and she sighed, "ok let's go." She took his hand and Endo lifted her into his arms as he transformed and spread his wings.

"I really appreciated this Momo, truly I have, you're a good friend, thank you." With that Endo took to the sky.

Momo leaned against his chest and listened to the steady thrum of his heartbeat, and somehow, she fell asleep.

" _Did she just…"_

Karkinos was amused, _"yep."_

" _While we were…"_

" _Yep."_

Endo tried not to laugh, _"she looks rather content."_ Usually Momo had a sort of stern look on her face, and even when she smiled, she was always trying to be proper about it. He had never seen her truly relaxed.

Karkinos cleared his throat or at least made that sound in Endo's head, _"you're staring."_

Endo directed his gaze back at the sky, _"what are we going to do?"_

 _"What do you mean?"_

 _"About our history, or at least our quirk's history."_

Karkinos was somber when he answered, _"I think the answer is simple… we may never know."_

As he set down in front of Momo's door she was still asleep. They had spent most of the day and it was getting dark. He knocked as quietly as he could and the butler opened the door to quite a strange sight. Endo now in human form was holding Momo against his chest, and she was clutching his shirt like it was a stuffed animal. The man raised one eyebrow, but let him in all the same and led him to Momo's luxurious room. Endo set her down on the bed and gently removed her shoes, setting them on the floor. The butler beckoned him out of the room and turned off the lights.

"Thank you for bringing Miss Yaoyorozu home safely."

Endo nodded and was led once more to the door and outside, where he spread his wings and flew home. He opened the door to his house and walked inside. It was dark, his parents were probably asleep. He headed up to his room and changed into pajamas and jumped into his bed, passing out almost immediately.

The crunching of bones beneath his feet, the smell of smoke in his nostrils, the taste of flesh in his mouth, the crying of children, and the red tinted vision of rage.

Endo woke up gasping for air, ran to the bathroom, and he vomited into the toilet. He wiped his face with the edge of his sleeve and rinsed his mouth out. He walked back into his bedroom and saw that it had only been four hours since he fell asleep.

 _"That's it I'm done with this, I'm getting some answers."_ Endo refused to get back into bed and switched on his computer, a triple screened monitor, and a desktop that could handle just about anything.

He cracked his knuckles and got to typing, he was going to find out what he was.

Thanks for reading, sorry I'm not too good with romantic stuff, due to my lack of experience and lack of insight into how relationships work. I hope it was still kinda cute and enjoyable. Don't worry Endo will eventually get some answers as to who and what he is.


	7. Tournament

As I'm writing this chapter I realized that I didn't put in the part about the other classes trying to scope out 1-A, so let's just say it went the same way as it did in the anime, sorry. Um I may have also discovered that Akari is a feminine Japanese name, but just roll with it. Endo's a dude and no one really uses Akari for him unless he's being properly introduced. My bad.

Chapter 7: Tournament

" _This is impossible. Where is it, where is it!"_ Endo had searched for three hours through as many government servers as he could. He found only one file on himself, or rather his quirk. But all it read was how his quirk worked, there was nothing on the origin on it. Odder still, was the fact that Endo couldn't find his own file. The government had citizenship files on literally everyone, so where was Endo's? Just to be sure he pulled up his father's file to check that he was doing it right. But when the file popped up a lot of the text was blacked out and was marked 'redacted.'

" _What is happening?"_ Just as Endo asked himself that, both his router and computer switched off automatically. It was a fail safe he put up in case anyone started to see that he was hacking them. It would stop their search dead. Kind of annoying, but better than going to jail.

" _I can't stop thinking about Dr. Yumura from yesterday. The way his eyes went blank and glazed over."_

Karkinos and Endo figures it out at the same time, " _it was someone messing with his mind!"_

" _Could it be the same lady?"_

Karkinos did the equivalent to a shrug in Endo's mind.

Endo rubbed his eyes, " _can't believe I didn't recognize that earlier."_

" _Endo the tournament is today, shouldn't you get just a few more hours of sleep before school starts?"_

" _No I won't endure another of those nightmares. It's just too much."_

Karkinos relented, " _ok, well, since your computer has turned itself off, perhaps you could read a book to steady your nerves."_

Endo stood from his chair and grabbed a thick book from his immense bookshelf.

" _When I said a book to calm you, a thriller wasn't what I had in mind."_

" _Eh, action calms me."_

As soon as Endo was sitting in his bed Karkinos began to exert his will and Endo fell asleep.

"Beep beep beep!"

Endo sat up blearily and shut off his alarm, " _ugh, I must've fallen asleep while reading. At least I didn't have another dream."_

" _Well, actually I made you fall asleep."_

" _Wait you can do that?!"_

Karkinos laughed at his befuddlement, " _it helped that you were already tired and focused on your book."_

" _Why even do it?"_

" _I figured you would want to be at your best for the tournament."_

Endo shrugged, he was grateful for it, since he was too afraid to go sleep by himself. These dreams, or nightmares, or whatever were truly messing with him. He was however kinda suspicious of how kind Karkinos seemed, it had just been such a sudden switch to a caring voice in his head.

Hours later he walked into the tournament waiting room to see his fellow classmates already waiting for him.

Mina was complaining about not getting to wear costumes when she saw Endo had the cube on his back. "Hey wait do you get to wear yours? That's so unfair!"

Endo shook his head and laughed, "no, it's just for my clothes, unless you want to see me naked for the whole tournament." He continued on to the back of the room where Momo was sitting with Jiro. She noticed him walking her way and smiled. Endo sat down across from her, he was in better spirits now that he was surrounded by friends, "I assume you were rather tired last night?"

She blushed, "I can't believe I did that! When I woke up I thought for a moment I'd just dreamt it."

Jiro looked back and forth between, "uh, what am I missing?"

Endo seemed to realize that there was another person at the table, "I flew her home last night and she fell asleep in my arms while we were flying."

Jiro smiled, "oh, good, for a second there I thought something else happened."

Both Endo and Momo turned bright red and Mina came over, "ooo! Do I hear gossip?!"

The two answered unanimously, "No!"

Jiro explained what happened to Momo and Mina just about lost it, "oh my god that is so cute!"

Momo sighed, "I'm never gonna live this one down."

Just then Iida burst through the door, "alright everyone we are entering the arena, get your game faces on!"

Endo stood a smile on his face, this was something he knew, something he could do. "Finally! Let's do this!"

He went to exit the room, but before he could leave he heard the normally quite Todoroki speak up. "Midoriya."

"Um, hey what's up Todoroki?"

Endo sensed a tension in the air, like at any moment all hell would break loose.

"I think it's fair to say that I'm stronger than you, but you've got All Might in your corner helping you out. I'm not here to pry, however I want you to know that I will beat you."

Endo was confused, " _why pick out Midoriya specifically? If he was going for the biggest competition, he would've gone for me or Bakugo. It has something to do with All Might, but what?"_

Kirishima tried to reason with the cold student, but he was shrugged off, "we're not here to be friends, in case you hadn't noticed this isn't exactly a team building exercise." With that he walked off into the arena.

Midoriya raised his head, "you may be right Todoroki, in fact you may have the most potential out of anyone here!"

" _Pssh as if."_

" _Quite Karkinos, I want to hear this."_

"We all will have to fight to stand out, every one of us, and I just want to tell you, that I will also be aiming for the top!"

" _Good for him."_

Endo began to hear Present Mike screaming to hype up the crowd, "well, this is all extremely intriguing, but…" Endo pointed upwards to the PA system, "I believe we should get going."

"Allow me to introduce class 1-A!" Present Mike sure was lively up in his commentator's box.

Endo walked out into the open air arena followed by the rest of his class. The stadium was filled to the brim with heroes and people of all shapes and sizes. His class lined up as the other classes were called out and followed suit of 1-A.

"And now for the introductory pledge!" It was one of their teachers, the R Rated Hero Midnight.

Kirishima looked embarrassed, "um someone should tell Ms. Midnight about her costume."

Tokoyami was calm as always, "is it really appropriate for a high school game?"

"Silence! The pledge will be performed by Katsuki Bakugo!"

"Why Bakugo, Endo finished first in the entrance exams?"

"Maybe he wanted to do it and just asked."

Endo then realized that was the answer, he wanted to make a statement, not the pledge, "oh this is gonna be good."

Bakugo reached the mic, "I just wanted to say… I'm gonna win."

There was silence for a solid ten seconds before boos and jeers launched at the student.

Bakugo stepped down and walked back into the crowd, he had no expression on his face.

Endo leaned over to Momo, "that went about as well as I expected."

She smiled, "yeah it's not really that surprising."

After the others quieted down Midnight resumed, "let's see what the first game will be!" A hologram appeared behind her with a rapidly moving dial. It stopped suddenly, "looks like the first challenge will be an obstacle course. All classes will compete in a four kilometer run around the stadium. As long as you stay inside the track you may do whatever your heart desires! Now get ready to begin!"

Other students began to pile up near a huge door that marked the exit to the track, but Endo realized what would happen when the race started. " _It will be a huge pileup, all I need to do is wait and grow wings as soon as it starts."_

The green lights above the door blinked out one by one until, "GO!"

As predicted the passageway immediately clogged, and Endo, deciding speed was more important, transformed into Aerodynamic Mode. He flew right over everyone as a huge blast of cold emmentated from the front. It was Todoroki, he had also frozen the ground beneath the students feet, freezing some and making others slip. It was a pretty good move, but didn't really affect someone who could fly.

Endo was right behind Todoroki, as were Momo, Kirishima, Bakugo, and many more class 1-A students.

Endo roared at Todoroki, "nice try man, but your gonna have to do way better than that to stop us!" The winged Kaiju reached out to grab the cold student, but just before he could a metal fist struck one of his wings, crippling him to the ground.

Present Mike came back on the loudspeaker, "well it looks like we've got our very first obstacle, it's a robo inferno!"

Seven of the giant zero point villains from the Entrance Exam stood in the way of moving on, plus many other small bots. Endo however was entirely focused on the zero point villains, "it's about time!" Several of the other students and classes looked over to see his crazed expression. "I've been waiting for a rematch!"

Endo moved back to his default Kaiju form and grew, he grew fast. Everyone around him quickly scattered to avoid being crushed.

Before Endo could take the initiative and crush the other robots with his now towering three hundred feet height, Shoto stepped in. In a massive burst of frost he froze all the robots in their tracks and ran beneath their legs.

Another student yelled to do the same thing, but when the robots began to unfreeze they were unbalanced and started to fall. Momo, Kirishima, Bakugo, a kid with wierd looking eyes and several others were beneath them when they fell. Endo dashed forwards and created two more tails out of his backside. All three of his tail jabbed through the faces of three separate robots holding them up, while his two clawed arms tore through the air and punctured through the robot's faces.

"Woah! That would be class 1-A's Akari Endo! He can become any Kaiju like creature at just about any size, just look at that power!"

Endo was now holding up five robots that he began to gently set down when the last two rolled towards him. The Kaiju was being flanked and fast, but before he could create more tails or anything else to stop the robots, two explosions tore through their heads.

Endo looked over to see Bakugo standing on the torn up head of one in victory. He also looked down to see Momo with her shirt ripped open and a cannon next to her. "Thanks." Endo didn't have to speak loud to get heard since his vocal cords were now so loud.

Bakugo scoffed and launched off once more. Momo smiled, ditched her cannon, and ran under Endo's legs as he tried to safely lower the robots.

"Ugh, damnit." Endo let go of all five robots and noticed that in his attempt to save everyone he'd been left behind. Endo dropped to all fours and his body began to adapt, changing his arms into legs and giving him more muscle.

At the next obstacle Midoriya was standing in front of a huge chasm. He looked down, he couldn't see the bottom. Midoriya was about to reach for the ropes that spanned the gap when the ground began to shake. He looked back only to see a roaring beast charging on all fours towards him at a rapid pace.

Mina saw Endo charging towards the group in front of the chasm, "he's not stopping!"

Midoriya looked at the chasm, "he won't be able to make the jump even at his pace."

Just before Endo reached the group he spread two sets of wings from his back and launched his body off the ground. He was too big for his wings to totally support him, but they helped him glide to the very end of the pits, where he dug his claws into the earth and pulled himself the rest of the way up to the other side.

"It looks like Todoroki has reached the final challenge! The landmine zone!"

Endo growled and just began to run faster. When he reached the landmines he didn't stop, he just reinforced his legs with more armor. It would slow him, but when it came to this, he would be flying by everyone else. He saw Todoroki about halfway through by the time he had reached the first mine, which just barely stung his foot. Endo roared at his classmate, "get back here Todoroki!"

Shoto turned around, and with an almost scary calm placed an enormous ice wall in front of Endo, but he didn't care. The front part of the Kaiju became covered in ceramic like plates, and Endo crashed through the wall barely slowing. All the while explosions were being set off at his feet, none of which he even felt anymore.

Todoroki created more and more ice walls, but they did nothing and Endo leapt over him taking the lead. Behind him he heard a huge explosion go off and he saw Bakugo catch up to Shoto. It didn't matter though because Endo was coming up on the entrance back into the arena.

"Wow Eraserhead! Your students sure are fantastic! Just one question though, does Endo plan on shrinking before he rams into the arena at that size?!"

Thankfully Endo obliged and shrunk back to a human sized Kaiju. He dashed through the door and back into the arena.

Endo changed back to a two legged form and stood roaring as the crowd cheered. He shifted back to human and looked at the door to see who would come next. Shoto was in front, but Bakugo had been closing the gap when Endo last saw them.

Instead of either of the top class men however Midoriya ran out of the passageway next.

"Midoriya?!" The kid had the most determined look on his face that Endo had ever seen. "Congrats man that's awesome! I bet Bakugo is pissed!" The two high fived.

Mere seconds later both Todoroki and Bakugo ran in, with Todoroki having a slight lead.

As expected Bakugo looked ready to destroy the whole arena at the drop of a pin.

More and more students continued to enter the arena, some in groups some by themself. Endo was confused however, when he saw Momo barely trudge through the passageway claiming the seventeenth spot. He walked over to her, she was breathing heavily, which was odd since she seemed in just as good, if not better shape than Endo.

He saw Momo turn around, "you are just the worst."

Endo looked behind her and saw Mineta clinging to her backside with his quirk. Endo grabbed the guy by the collar of his outfit and tore him off Momo, but the sticky balls that were Mineta's quirk remained. Momo tried to pull them off with a glove created by her quirk, but to no effect.

"You could just take off those clothes and create new ones." Endo suggested, "I'll cover you with my wings." Endo turned around and shifted into Aerodynamic Mode, but created much larger wings which created a dome around Momo.

Just a minute later she rapped her fist on the wings sprouting from Endo's back, "I'm done." Endo turned back to human, his clothes wrapping back around him. "Thanks I didn't want to walk around all day with those things stuck to me." Her clothes laid on the ground behind her, now stuck to the concrete.

"Sure thing."

Once every student had exited the track and re-entered the arena they gathered around Midnight once more. "The next challenge will allow the top forty-two spots to compete, to everyone else there are multiple side games we have set up in case you wish to participate." The top forty-two stayed while the others left or went off to do the side games. "Now let's find out what the next challenge is!" The hologram appeared once more, spinning rapidly until it stopped on a picture of two people holding up a third. "Cavalry Battle it is! In this battle you must team up in groups of four max. There must be at least one rider and one horse. Each student is given a point value and a team's value will depend on where their members finished in preliminaries. The forty-second place finish is worth five points, with five points added value with each cascading place. The first place finisher, however, is worth ten million points!" Everyone glanced at Endo realizing just how valuable his points were. "Individual point values are added together to reach each team's total. These point values are displayed via headbands. The goal of the game is to steal headbands in order to raise the team's score before fifteen minutes are up. Contestants are not allowed to make each other fall on purpose. Even if a team loses their headband or falls down, they can compete until the thirty-minute time limit is up, at that time we will tally up the scores and see who has the highest. Now you have ten minutes to team up and strategize!"

Endo immediately went to Shoto who had somehow already gotten Momo to join his team. "Todoroki, I believe it would be wise for us to team up."

Shoto turned his cold calculating eyes towards him, "and why is that? You have the ten million point headband and that means everyone would come for us."

"Yes, but if we can defend efficiently enough we won't have to worry about stealing any bands. Furthermore, I would be an excellent front horse." Endo transformed into close combat, but this time he had two long blunted spikes emerge from his back. He showed them off, "you can stand on these, thus freeing my hands and allowing me to better defend. Plus I've got a lot of versatility with my forms."

Shoto thought for a moment, "alright fine, you will be the front. Don't forget to use your wings as buffers for everyone else. Now we just need a fourth."

They ended up grabbing Kaminari since Momo could insulate them against his shocks. Momo would be on Endo's left and Kaminari on the right, with Shoto at the top. "So, who are the biggest threats?" Endo looked around at the groups, "Bakugo is an obvious, I'm not too worried about Midoriya since he would have to do some serious damage to himself to win. Other than that only Iida would be a threat due to his speed increasing his teams mobility."

Everyone got into formation as Midnight yelled. "Ready?! Begin!" She sliced her hand through the air signaling the beginning of the Cavalry Battle.

As expected most teams went for Todoroki due to his insane point level. "Endo you're up!" Endo spread his wings as wide as he could. This obscured Momo and Kaminari's view, but he would use them to keep everyone else at bay for as long as possible by creating strong winds with them. It was working quite well until green, vine like tendrils shot out of the ground and pinned his wings. Endo grew long talons and cut the vines at the root of the ground, he then freed his wings by creating spikes on multiple points.

Endo was about to push down his wings again, but he noticed Aoyama shoot a laser at them and he was forced to harden them so he could defend Momo from being hit. It struck the wing leaving a large scorch mark and he was forced to pull the wing back in so he could push out another healed one.

Shoto noticed Endo taking a lot of hits and being slowed so he gave the order, "Yaoyorozu anchor and insulate us, Kaminari, you know what to do after."

A spike jutted from Momo's arm and into the ground, then a sheet of insulator spread out from her body and covered their backsides. Kaminari raised one hand in the air, "Indiscriminate Shock, one point three million volts!"

Endo felt a buzz cover his body as Kaminari released his quirk. The insulator made it so they weren't incapacitated, but it wasn't enough to totally shield them. Simultaneously, Shoto grabbed the spike that Momo created and he channeled ice through it to the ground, freezing several teams feet in place.

"DAMN YOU ICY HOT!" Bakugo's team had been frozen and in response he had leapt off them propelling himself with his explosion.

Endo's eyes widened, "is that even allowed?!"

Midnight raised her hand, "the umpire allows it!"

By this time Endo had managed to create a new set of wings that he thrashed at Bakugo, which repelled the explosive student.

"GODDAMNED WINGS!" Bakugo landed back on his team and was about to re engage, but Monoma's team stole one of their head bands and continued on, distracting them.

Endo scoured the arena, most of the teams were now either mobilized or distracted, except for one. A dark fist flew into Endo's stomach nearly crippling him to the ground, he spit out onto the ground, "Ahh!" Endo looked up to see Midoriya's team hovering over them. "Good hit Tokoyami, it's too bad you won't get another chance!"

" _Endo punch at them."_

" _What? Why Karkinos? I can't reach them, they're too high up."_

" _Just do it damnit."_

Endo reared his right fist back and braced himself by slamming two spikes from the back of his legs into the ground. As he threw it forwards his arm enlarged and muscles increased, but the rest of him remained the same size. It became just as large as Endo's body and created an insane amount of wind when it stopped moving, even more than his wings could've.

Midoriya's team was flung back at an incredible pace, just barely able to stay together as the winds hit them.

Endo's arm shrunk back down to normal and he looked at it as if it was something he didn't recognize.

Shoto and the others looked at him, "I didn't know you could enlarge only certain parts of your body."

"Uh neither did I."

"Then-then how did you do that?"

Endo laughed, "pure instinct?"

" _Damn Karkinos give me a bit more warning next time, that nearly broke my shoulder."_

Karkinos laughed his harsh laugh, " _sorry I'll be more considerate next time."_

Endo rubbed his right shoulder with his free hand.

"Endo look out!"

Endo looked up, he had been distracted in that moment and Bakugo had gotten close, "DIE YOU OVERGROWN LIZARD!" Bakugo's hand was right in his face and an explosion tore through the arena scattering dust everywhere. The group was obscured from view and the crowd held their breath in anticipation.

Bakugo emerged from the dust cloud and went back to his team. "It doesn't look like Bakugo managed to snag any more headbands! But just what happened to Shoto's team?!" Present Mike leaned forwards and tried to see better, but it was no use.

Suddenly the dust was pushed back by intense winds revealing two huge forearms that were heavily armored and Endo's wings. At the last second Endo had used his new ability to both push back Bakugo and protect his team from the explosion. His arms shrunk back down and he was breathing heavily. His quirk worked almost entirely on focus and it was taking a lot out of him to use this new power. Karkinos was a big help though in that regards, he acted almost like an extra processor, bearing the extra mental load.

"Woah! It looks like Endo has become the ultimate defensive warrior! We've got just seconds left! Ten! Nine! Eight!"

Bakugo's and Midoriya's team simultaneously rushed at Endo's. "Five! Four!"

Midoriya reached for the headband and Bakugo launched off his team's hands, Endo raised his hands and wings, ready for another attack, "time's up!"

Bakugo fell flat on his face and Midoriya was pulled to a sudden stop. Endo sighed, set down Shoto and released his form, returning to human. "Well we won!" Endo smiled at his team

Kaminari, who had short circuited his brain with his powers, had his fists at his side and was pumping them back and forth with a dumb look on his face. Momo looked pleased by the way the fight had gone, and Todoroki, well he just walked away.

"Huh, I knew the guy wasn't much of a social butterfly, but I at least expected a single word or an acknowledgement."

"Ya haha." Kaminari was still walking around like a dofus.

Momo just shrugged as Present Mike announced the winners. Todoroki's team was first, obviously, Bakugo in second, someone named Shinso in third, and surprisingly Midoriya finished in fourth just barely moving on.

"All right everyone we will have a lunch break now so the students have some time to recover before the final challenge. Until then enjoy the festivities!"

Endo turned towards Momo, "wanna grab some lunch? There's something I want to talk to you about."

Momo tilted her head, "sure, what's up?"

He shook his head, "let's wait until it's a bit more quiet."

The pair had to walk through the festival to get back to the cafeteria and on the way there Endo recognized someone, "Aunt Yu!" The two embraced and the class wore shocked expressions as they saw who he was greeting

"Wait she's the Aunt you were telling us about?!" Several weeks ago Endo had tried to explain his quirks gigantification and explained that his Aunt had the same power, they just didn't know that she was, "Mount Lady?!"

"I was going to tell you guys, but Aizawa walked in and I kinda forgot about it." He rubbed the back of his neck, embarrassed that they were all freaking out.

"I'm so sorry Endo, I wanted to come visit after the bus crash, but I've just been so caught up in paperwork and being called in, only to receive more paperwork due to the damage I keep causing trying to stop villains!"

Kamui Woods stopped behind her, "he's your nephew?! Think he'd want to come intern for me after the festival is over?"

Endo laughed, "we'll see Mr. Woods."

The class keep looking back and forth between the Pro Hero and their classmate. They had no similarities in appearance, the only relation they could tell was the similarity of their quirks, which when they thought about it, were barely alike.

"Well it was good to see you, but we've gotta get going, need to eat before the finals."

Mount Lady smiled, "of course, have fun!" She ran off with Kamui talking rapidly.

Endo turned around to all of his class just staring at him, some with their jaws on the figurative floor.

" _Endo it is the perfect time to escape with Momo, quick while they are distracted!"_

Endo tried not to laugh at Karkinos's seriousness. "Guys it's not a huge deal, really!" He grabbed Momo's hand shocking her out of her stupor and running off to the cafeteria.

Mina picked up her jaw, "ok, so they are definitely a thing… right?"

"Lucky bastard, he gets Mount Lady as an Aunt and now him and Yaoyorozu are dating." Mineta had similarly recovered, lamenting his unluckiness.

Iida stepped behind the two, "you don't know that for certain, it is unwise and disrespectful to spread rumors about our classmates."

Mina rolled her eyes, "well, it's definitely obvious that at least one of them likes the other."

Endo sat across from Momo at a table in the corner of the spacious cafeteria, "last night, and I suppose this morning, I decided to get some answers. I hacked into the government's servers to try and get any files they had on me. I-"

"You did what?!"

Endo's eyes widened, "quiet!" He realized he had said it a bit forcefully, "I'm sorry, it's just thinking about it makes me feel awful again... Momo, they didn't have any files on me, it's like I'm just dead, they only had a file on my quirk and that's it."

Momo looked shocked, "did you check to make sure you were in the right place?"

"Yes! And that's what makes it weirder, I looked up my dad's file… it was redacted, almost like a military file, but my father was never in the military, it was the same with my mom." Endo looked around quickly, not seeing anyone pay them any heed. "It's just dead end after dead end, I can't find anything!"

"I'm sorry Endo, that's awful, maybe you should ask one of the teachers about it."

"That's the problem, I've basically just commited a crime, not that anyone can prove it, since I covered my tracks well, but I wouldn't be able to ask the teachers without serious consequence. It's just like Karkinos said, I'll never found out who I truly am."

Momo smiled at him, "hasn't that always been obvious, you're Endo the Kaiju Kid from class 1-A."

Endo laughed at the use of his nickname and noticed Kirishima and Mina wave him over to them, "hang on imma see what this is about. I'll see you back in the arena, ok?"

"Yeah sure."

"Great! And thanks for just listening to me vent, it means a lot."

As Endo walked over to the group he saw Kaminari and Mineta approach Momo, he was slightly off put by this, but Momo could definitely handle herself against those two.

Mina, Aoyama, Jiro, Kirishima, And a few others surrounded him, "uhh so what's this all about?"

"You and Yaoyorozu, duh! You two have been together constantly lately! So what's the deal!"

Endo laughed and waved off the notion, "no it's not like that at all, she's just a good friend and she's been helping me with a project of sorts." Of course Endo did in fact have a crush on Momo, he just didn't want to seem like a creep about it and decided to play it off.

Mina huffed, "well that's kinda disappointing, but seriously you two would make such a cute couple!"

Endo chuckled, "thanks Mina, now don't you think we should get back before the finals begin? I mean we are in the top sixteen."

She sighed realizing she wasn't going to get anything else out of Endo, "alright let's go."

"Man I can't wait to see what this years one on one is! Last time it was foam sword fighting!"

Endo scoffed, "you must be joking Kirishima."

"Serious as can be!"

" _Foam swords seem like an ill suited way to test a hero's aptitude."_

" _Yeah I'd have to agree with you on that Karkinos."_

Before they could all leave Momo game rushing up behind them, "Mina, Jiro, any and all girls need to come with me we have something we need to do." Mina seemed skeptical but followed her and Jiro out of the room.

Kirishima scratches his head, "what do you think that's about?"

"No idea, but," Endo pointed at Mineta and Kaminari who were walking away, talking very excitedly, "I'd wager it has something to do with those two."

The loudspeaker came on and Present Mike wasted no time getting into it, "it's time all you rabid sports fans, for the moment you've been waiting for, the final rounds are about to begin!"

Ok so of course thanks for reading, sorry this one took so much longer I've been very busy! In case anyone had noticed Endo winning too much, don't worry he gets some defeat served to him later on in the story. Similarly in case anyone is questioning his rapid mood shifts, from defeated in the beginning to jovial later on, that will also be explained in the internship arc, along with a lot else. Stay tuned, because the mystery of Endo is about to be revealed, in like two or maybe three chapters I'm not sure.


	8. Brackets

In the last chapter if you read it before I corrected it, you may have noticed that Hanta Sero somehow made an appearance even though he doesn't exist in my story, whoops. I've since removed it, but either way sorry. Since he doesn't exist in my story though I'm moving the bracket around, so Aoyama is fighting Shoto and still loses, but now Endo is fighting Mina and pretty much every other fight goes the same. I get into more detail, so enjoy what I think is the second to last tournament chapter.

Chapter 8: Brackets

"Alright everyone take your seats because the final round is about to start! Since this is a sports festival we've prepared side games for those who didn't advance to the final sixteen! We've even brought over cheerleaders to keep that blood pumping!" This was the voice that Endo heard as he and the guys walked out into the stadium. The girls were noticeably missing from the group and as Endo turned his head he saw why. "Woah, looks like the girls from class 1-A are going full on fanservice!"

"Um, Momo, what on earth are you wearing?" Endo was trying not to stare at the girls in their skimpy cheerleading uniforms.

Kaminari and Mineta laughed and held a thumbs up. Momo saw this and began to scream, "you guys tricked us! You're the worst!" She collapsed to her knees with her pom-poms, "Ugh, why do I always fall for that little pervert's schemes?"

Endo glanced at Mineta, " _I can't decide if I want to slap him… or thank him."_

" _I thought you had a lot of respect for Momo?"_

" _I do, but see there's a saying I once heard, 'All men have dirty thoughts, some are just better at hiding how they think than others.' Mineta is not good at hiding those thoughts."_

Karkinos expressed amusement, " _hmm, I rather like that saying. Even though I can not comprehend sex, I do however feel everything you feel so you might want to stop looking at Momo or I may also have my 'armor' harden."_

" _Di-did you just make a joke? A sex joke?! Also not cool man."_ Endo did not in fact look away from Momo who was still lamenting her being taken advantage of, "well if it's any consolation you girls look good." Endo realized what he said, "I-I mean not like in a-I'm not trying to be Mineta is what I'm trying to say."

The girls smiled at his awkward reaction.

Kirishima tapped on Endo's shoulder, "hey so how did they trick Momo, she's like the smartest person in the school?"

"She's way more book smart than I am, even though we have the same intelligence level, but she doesn't seem too street smart. I guess she's a bit naive when it comes to someone tricking her."

The two chuckled and walked onwards to the podium where Midnight stood, waiting for the girls to reclaim their composure. Eventually everyone had gathered around the umpire and Present Mike announced the event, "hope you're all enjoying those side games, because when they're over the remaining sixteen students will be duking it out in a one on one tournament!"

Midnight stepped forwards with a box, "come closer and pick lots to see who you will be matched up against, after that has been determined you may do what you wish with your remaining time until the fights begin! I'll start with the first place team!"

"Um, excuse me, I'm Mashirao Ojiro, and… I'm withdrawing from the tournament."

Endo turned towards him, "what, but Ojiro you can't just ditch your chance like that."

"Look I know it's a great opportunity, but I can't even remember what happened during the cavalry battle. I think it's that guys quirk, I don't want to compete if I don't even know how I got here."

Endo looked over at this so called Shinso, didn't look like much, purple messy hair and dark bags under his even darker looking eyes.

"Ojiro! Come on, just prove yourself by doing great in the tournament!" It was Tooru the invisible girl.

"It's not like that, this is about my pride, I can't just accept this if I didn't even earn it. I'm not gonna be someone's puppet." Ojiro held a hand up to his head, obviously emotional about the whole thing, "also why are all the girls dressed like cheerleaders?"

Endo wanted to laugh so badly, but also didn't want to offend his friend's feelings.

Another student stepped forwards, declaring the same as Ojiro.

"Well my boys, this talk is incredibly naive, IT TURNS ME ON, you are both withdrawn!"

" _We need an adult."_ Endo thought to himself at hearing that comment, " _she most certainly does not count."_

"Hmm, this does create a bit of an issue, we will need to move up two people from the fifth place team."

Kendo spoke for her team, "we were pretty much frozen the whole battle, you should choose from the team who kept fighting the entire time, team Tetsutetsu."

Tetsutetsu himself and a green haired girl named Ibara took the two slots. "Now look to the screen to see your matchups!"

Mina gasped, "how is this even remotely fair, I'm up against Endo."

Endo smiled, "want me to easy on you?."

It looked like Midoriya vs Shinso would be the first fight and Momo would fight after Endo, taking on Tokoyami, that would be tough for her.

Mina clenched her fists and shoved them up into the air, "no way! I'm not gonna let you show me up with your quirk!"

"Fair enough."

" _Not really, you greatly overpower her."_

" _Yeah, but I don't want to put her mood down just yet. That will happen when I knock her out of the ring with one attack."_ Endo ignored the side games as he walked to the stands, where the class had their own seats, separated from the crowds. As he looked down he noticed the girls were still cheerleading, even Momo despite the fact that she couldn't be more upset about the situation, he assumed one of the girls talked her into it.

Eventually everyone except Midoriya and Ojiro had gathered up in the stands with him, waiting for the first match to start.

Midoriya and Shinso were announced as they walked on the arena stage. It was a large flat slab of concrete about one hundred feet in length. It was a decent distance to push someone to the edge of.

" _So what do you think about this guy's quirk Karkinos?"_

" _Ojiro said something about being a puppet, so I'm thinking mind control."_

" _That seems kinda overpowered in a situation like this."_

" _Look who's talking overpowered."_ The Kaiju laughed as Endo realized that he was right.

Mina leaned over Endo's shoulder, "hey Endo, I have a question? If you can turn into or create anything Kaiju related, why don't you have, like any fire breath?"

Midnight began to count down the match, "Three!"

"Oh well, to be honest, I haven't really tried a whole lot…"

"Two!"

"But when I did nothing ever happened, I'm not sure why, I guess I just can't do any of those ranged attacks."

"One! Begin!"

Neither student went for each other, in fact it looked like Shinso was simply talking to Midoriya, he even had his hands in his pockets, not a care in the world.

Suddenly Midoriya ran at him, shouting something. Just as suddenly Midoriya stopped in his tracks and turned around walking away.

" _Well I think you were right Karkinos. Although I am disappointed, after seeing Todoroki declare war on Izuku I was hoping the two would fight. Doesn't look like that will happen."_ Endo didn't see how Midoriya would be able to stop, a quirk like mind control would be practically unbeatable in this situation. " _Wait why even waste time talking, for all Shinso knew, Midoriya could've had some insane speed quirk, which I guess he kinda does when he uses his legs. Shinso would've been totally caught off guard and knocked out. Wait, Midoriya stopped as soon as he talked to Shinso, maybe it's reliant on your opponent responding to you. Damn."_

Midoriya was just one step away from being out of bounds, when all of the sudden a shockwave spread out from beneath him and he leaned forwards gasping. He had broken the control, most likely by using his power and breaking a bone or two.

" _But how did he break control to move his fingers? Is it willpower or something else?"_

Midoriya ran back at Shinso, this time not saying a word and through a series of interactions between Midoriya flipped him over his shoulder, grabbing him with his broken fingers, out of bounds. "Shinso is out of bounds, therefore Midoriya wins!"

The crowd erupted with cheers, Endo included, he had honestly expected Midoriya to lose after Shinso took control. Endo looked back at the rest of the class, now Aoyama and Todoroki were missing their match was next.

"Well that was quick." As soon as their match had started Todoroki created the biggest ice wall Endo had ever seen, immediately immobilizing Aoyama and declaring him the winner.

Similarly Kaminari's fight was quick, with the green haired girl Ibara using her hair like vines, which Endo recognized from the Cavalry Battle, to throw away a short-circuited Kaminari.

Iida's fight was also quick from what Endo heard later, he was in waiting room two while that fight was going on. Mei Hatsume was his opponent, which Endo didn't see how she could've won against Iida, but apparently she tricked him into showing off her gadgets and then respectfully stepped out of bounds.

" _So it'll be Midoriya vs Todoroki, that'll be interesting, and Ibara vs Iida. After this fight I could either be up against Momo or Tokoyami. After that it's quite likely I would face Bakugo."_ Endo listened to the loud speaker and stood, he was up.

"In this corner, we've got the… eh are there any purpose for those horns? Either way it's Mina Ashido from class 1-A! Vs the kid with the Kaiju powers, it's Akari Endo!"

Endo chuckled at Present Mike, he was certainly having fun with this.

Mina was about one hundred feet away from him, she was ranged so he needed to close the distance, and fast.

"Begin!"

" _Agility form!"_

Karkinos once again acted as Endo's processor and he fell to all fours, now in the form he took for the race. A blunt prehensile tail jutted out from behind him. Endo roared trying to psyche out Mina and ran at her slowly picking up speed.

"Max viscosity and acidity!" Mina threw a wave of slime at him.

" _Armored close combat form!"_ Endo once again stood, now just twenty feet between them. As Endo stood and armored plates covered him, the acid hit, Karkinos snapped an armor plate over Endo's eyes to protect them at the last second. This did however blind Endo for a short time.

The slime was doing an excellent job slowing Endo, he was taking slow steps forwards now, the acid was also burning through his armor, something he didn't know it was strong enough to do.

Mina was using slime excreted from the bottom of her feet to slide around Endo and throw more and more acid on him. Endo was actually becoming slowly trapped and his armor burned through. He couldn't open his wings, they would be quickly destroyed by acid. So instead he grew, until he was about forty feet tall, this spread the acid a bit more and he was suddenly free. Endo swiped his tail at Mina who was now in reach, she managed to duck beneath it at the last second.

Before Endo could take another swipe however, the acid on his chest broke his armor and began to get to his skin below. Endo growled a low growl of pain, it was searing hot and he could feel it getting worse. The Kaiju tried to scoop it out of his chest, but it was stuck in their, he would just have to beat her before, but he still couldn't reach her.

His legs were still trapped and he was moving very slowly. The acid on his chest burned through his skin and reached the flesh below, " _this is getting seriously dangerous!"_ Endo was going to try one more rush, but before he could there was a red glow at his chest and then a sudden explosion.

The massive explosion sent the acid flying off his body and Mina fell back onto her butt, pushed back to the edge of the arena, but still very much in bounds.

"What on earth was that?! Endo originally seemed to be in a bit of trouble, but that shockwave removed almost all the slime from his body!"

Endo had also been pushed back slightly by the explosion and he looked at his chest, the wound was now cauterized. " _Karkinos, what was that?"_

" _Something I just learned how to do. After you talked to Mina about the ranged attacks I started thinking of ways we could do it."_

" _But I thought you were the personification of my quirk and you knew everything about it. How did you just now figure this out?"_

Karkinos shrugged in Endo's mind, " _I guess I don't know everything about our quirk after all."_

" _Ok cool, but what was it?!"_ Endo was still somewhat in shock after the explosion.

" _Here let me show you."_

Endo's forearm lifted up and several red membranes appeared on them, they filled with a fluid. Endo's tail whipped up, now with the trident tip once more protruding from the end, and dragged itself along the membranes, cutting them open and releasing the fluid into the air, where it suddenly detonated. This shockwave managed to actually push Mina out of bounds. The stands were hit with intense winds and heat as the explosion died down.

Todoroki watched with a cold intensity, Endo just kept coming up with new ways to use his powers, it seemed like this festival was only helping him gain new strength.

"Mina is out of bounds! Therefore Endo wins!"

Endo shrunk back down and his clothes wrapped around his body, but he tore it off as soon as he could, his skin was burning intensely. There was a huge burn mark on the center of his chest. Any wounds that got deep enough in his Kaiju form would actually go through and could permanently mark his human body, that's how he got the scars from the black creature tearing off his wings. Midnight saw the burns and called in the medical robots to carry him to the nurse's office.

"My goodness this nearly burned through to the insides of your body! If you hadn't had that explosion happen you very well could've died!" Recovery Girl was still fussing over Endo even after healing him.

"I'm fine really, now I need to go my friends about to-"

The door slammed open and Mina ran in, "oh my god Endo, I'm so sorry I thought your armor could take it, are you like, gonna be ok?"

Endo stood and put his shirt back on now covering his scarred torso, "yeah, I'll be fine, now come on I don't want to miss Momo's fight."

Mina's face fell, "didn't you hear, it already ended."

"What?! But I've only been here like ten minutes and they said they were gonna take some time to fix up the stage after my explosions."

Mina shifted her feet, "well, the fight was over in like ten seconds, Tokoyami wasted no time knocking her out."

" _Ah crap, I can't believe it! Ten seconds, that's gotta be an exaggeration, no way Momo would lose that quickly."_

Karkinos jumped to the forefront of Endo's mind, " _actually it's quite plausible, Tokoyami's quirk excels at a distance and Momo would have trouble blocking such long range attacks at a quick pace."_

Endo walked through the door with Mina, "that's too bad. Sorry about my explosions, to be honest I had no idea I could do that, or that they would even be that powerful."

Mina looked at him curiously, "how much do you really know about your powers, cause it seems like everyday you come to class or fight someone, you show off a new ability?"

" _Heh, I wish I knew more about the quirk."_

Endo shrugged, "my quirk is part shapeshifting so it's very unpredictable."

Mina seemed to accept the answer as they both walked back into the open air near their seats.

Endo glanced at the seats and saw Momo sitting with her head down at the front row. He sat next to her, "hey, sorry I missed your fight."

She tried to smile, "it's not like you missed much."

Despite the smile Endo could tell she was bitter about it, "not true, I mean you were fighting, so that's something I would've liked to see."

"I didn't even fight I defended for about ten seconds and then Dark Shadow pushed me out."

" _Holy crap Mina wasn't exaggerating."_

Endo wasn't sure how to respond to that, so in a moment of sheer stupidity he grabbed her hand trying to comfort her, " _AHHH! Why did I do that, she probably thinks I'm so weird!"_

This time when she smiled at him it felt real and she squeezed his hand back. This relaxed Endo quite a lot. "I-"

Just then Midoriya jumped out of his seat and ran over to Endo and began to barrage him with questions about his new power. Endo smiled and answered diligently while Midoriya scribbled furiously in his notebook.

The next battle was pretty boring, Tetsutetsu and Kirishima ended knocking each other out. Their quirks were so similar it was just two guys punching each other.

" _Kirishima never once dodged a punch, if he dodged and punched he would've outlasted Tetsutetsu. Oh, well now they have to arm wrestle when they wake up."_

Next was Bakugo vs Uraraka, no one really expected Uraraka to win, or even really putting up a huge fight, but damn did she know how to get back up. In the end, however she couldn't hold on any longer and slipped into unconsciousness.

Just after that Kirishima and Tetsutetsu woke up and arm wrestled for about five full minutes. It was almost comical, but in the end Kirishima came out on top with one last burst of strength.

" _So that means the matchups are Midoriya and Todoroki, Iida and Ibara, myself and Tokoyami, and Kirishima and Bakugo. Hm, the first and last are bound to be exciting."_

"And with that we move out of the preliminaries and into the quarterfinals!"

Midoriya and Todoroki both stood and walked into the hallway ready to fight each other.

Endo turned to watch them leave, "well this is gonna be interesting." He looked at his classmates, "any bets?"

The two students were facing each other, a grim determination in their eyes. Both were ready to do anything to win, the crowd would learn that as the match went on. Endo and Bakugo were both powerful in their own rights, but their fights that they already fought and the ones coming up wouldn't be able to hold a candle to the storm that was brewing beneath them. It was about to be a battle of wills.

Sorry this chapter ended so quickly, but I figured it was a decent place to stop. In case anyone is thinking I'm just giving Endo powers left and right because he's my OC, there are actual reasons I've planned out for giving him this power. Also if you can't tell or don't remember from an earlier chapter, I'm basing his Kaiju form mostly on a book called Project Nemesis, I'm basically ripping it off, but I mean this is a fanfic, so oh well. Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed, all constructive criticism is appreciated.


	9. Ice and Fire

Chapter 9: Ice and Fire

"SMASH!" The cry echoed throughout the stadium as Midoriya flicked his finger at the rapidly approaching ice wall.

A enormous wave of pressure decimated the ice and sent Todoroki skidding backwards only to stop himself with a small ice barrier.

Endo didn't notice it at the time, but his eyes began to glow red, it was a side effect of Karkinos increasing his eyesight to better see the fight.

"SMASH!" Once more the shout rang out and another ice wall was demolished and again

Endo used his now increased eyesight to inspect Midoriya, three fingers were broken. Kirishima rounded the corner, "Aw crap I'm missing it!" Kaminari congratulated Kirishima advancing onwards, "thanks looks like I'll be taking down Bakugo next."

Bakugo stared straight ahead at the fight, "I'll kill you."

Kirishima laughed, "yeah sure, but seriously it's crazy how both you and Todoroki have quirks that can just blast the whole stage, must be nice."

"You idiots." Bakugo went on to explain the physicality of his quirk and how it, like a muscle could be overused.

Kirishima looked over at Endo who had taken interest of the conversation, "Ah! Endo, you're kinda freaking me out with those eyes."

"Huh?" Endo was confused until he felt the slight pressure of his quirk and let it go, "oh, sorry didn't mean for that to happen." Endo's eyes returned to their piercing blue.

"So Endo, how does your power drain you, cause it seems like it never tires you."

Endo shook his head, "well, physically it's like any other muscle, but the true strain of it comes from focus to maintain the form or any other things I form." Endo shifted to Close Combat and revealed a red membrane on his forearm, "like these, I just learned to use and I have to focus to create them." The membrane and liquid disappeared back into Endo

"SMASH!" Endo glanced back at the arena to see another attack from Midoriya go off. This time, Shoto rushed him running up an ice hill which Midoriya once again attacked. Todoroki leapt off the hill and landed near Midoriya slamming his fist into where he was just a second ago. Izuku had jumped away just in time to avoid Shoto, but not the ice he created. As the ice overtook Midoriya's foot Endo saw the flicking posture of his hand change to a fist and red energy covered his left arm.

Midoriya's fist flew forwards creating the biggest pressure wave yet, sending Todoroki flying, nearly off the stage.

After recovering the two had a short conversation, whilst that was happening Endo realized something, unless Midoriya could use his thumb, then there was no way for another attack.

Todoroki apparently decided to end it and sent another wave of ice rushing at him. This was it, over just like that. But then just like before the ice was shattered, Midoriya had used a broken finger for the attack.

"Damn, Midoriya's got a serious pain tolerance, how is he even doing this?" Endo was shocked, he never even considered the possibility of using a broken finger.

Todoroki now rushed Midoriya trying to get in close and as soon as he lifted his right foot to jump at him Midoriya charged forwards, his right fist now clenched red energy surging through his arm.

" _That's gonna kill Todoroki if it's a direct impact!"_ And it looked to be one as well, a solid punch to the stomach, but no pressure wave. It still sent the dual quirk wielder flying, but when Endo looked back Midoriya's arm wasn't broken, _"has he started to gain control of his quirk? When did this happen?"_

The two traded blows back and forth neither really getting a good shot at each other, but both seemed to be at their limits, both stopped opposite each other. Midoriya stumbled towards him, they once again exchanged words Endo couldn't hear. Todoroki seemed distracted and in that moment Midoriya landed one more solid punch.

They continued to talk until Midoriya shouted at the heterochromatic student, "it's yours, your quirk not his!" Todoroki seemed to be stopped by this and looked lost in thought.

Out of nowhere a blazing inferno fifty feet high sprang to life, the heat reaching them up in the stands. Endo laughed, "this is where it gets good!" Many of his classmates looked at his glowing red eyes like he was crazy, which when you think about it, he kinda was, voice in his head and all.

Todoroki crouched low to the ground and Midoriya copied his stance energy flowing through one of his legs. Shoto's ice power kicked into full gear, an ice wall that literally expanded across the entire arena bigger than ever.

Midoriya used his leg to leap over the ice flying towards his opponent at an astonishing rate. The fire enveloped Todoroki completely as he raised his hand, similarly Midoriya held his hand forwards, charged up to the shoulder with energy.

Just before Midoriya and Todoroki's fire blast collided five concrete walls shot up from Cementoss trying to stop them. It wasn't nearly enough. An enormous explosion tore through the cement walls scattering them everywhere. Including a huge chunk for class 1-A.

Momo saw the block of cement approach her almost as if it was in slow motion, it would strike her directly in the head first, a deadly hit. Suddenly she saw a dark figure in front of her punch through the stone like it was nothing.

Then wings raised from his back guarding everyone from the shrapnel. Endo turned around, an armored Kaiju fist raised, "everyone good?"

Most nodded in affirmative, well except Mineta who had been flung by the winds into a wall behind them and Momo who was still in shock.

Kirishima lowered his forearms, "damn Endo, that was fast!"

Jiro cleared her throat, "I still abide by the theory that Endo is stronger and faster when Yaomomo is in danger."

Thankfully for Endo he was still in Kaiju form and no one could see his face turn bright red, although they could totally see Momo's face do just that.

"I can't even see anything the dust is so thick." Endo was right, dust covered the entirety of the arena obscuring it from view.

Suddenly Midoriya appeared out of the dust, but instead of standing in the arena he was standing against the far wall. Well, more leaning then standing, since he almost immediately fell over passed out. Todoroki was similarly revealed, but he was standing inside the ring, he was declared the victor. "Holy crap." Kirishima finally looked upon Midoriya's broken form, laying in the turf just before he was picked up by med bots.

"We will have to take a short intermission so that we may shore up the arena, but don't go anywhere we'll be right back!" Midnight recovered her mask which had been thrown off her face when the blast hit and Cementoss began to repair the stadium.

"Let's go check on Deku!" Ochaco stood and walked into the hallway, Endo, Mineta, Asui, and Iida followed her to the nurses office.

"Midoriya!" Several of the students cried out to the bed ridden Izuku. Endo elected to remain silent, he wasn't sure of the state Midoriya was in. A man was standing next to his bed, someone Endo felt like was familiar, but he couldn't place it, a scrawny man with blond messy hair and dark socketed eyes.

"All of you get out of here, I need the room clear to perform surgery!" Recovery Girl stomped towards the five and waved them out.

"What seriously?! Good luck Midoriya." Endo smiled at him, "you gave him one hell of a fight." With that they were shoved out of the room and forced to go back to the stands. Not really much of a visit, but it was something.

Iida decided to head down to the waiting room and stay there until it was his turn to fight. Endo was having similar ideas, but wanted to give him some privacy. He sat down next to Momo once more and looked around, noticing a lack of a certain bird person. "As soon as they announce Iida I'm gonna head down, I have a feeling his will be a quick match."

Momo nodded, "you better not lose."

Endo smiled, "don't worry I won't… for you." She didn't react much, but nodded once more.

"Alright everyone, it's time to get back to it after that explosive first quarterfinal match! In this corner…" Present Mike faded out as Endo walked downstairs and passed the waiting room altogether good thing he did to, because not a minute later Iida was declared winner.

"And now it's time for the third quarter final match! You know them well, the dark and brooding Tokoyami, with his Dark Shadow! We've also got, the sometimes small, sometimes titanic Endo, with his Kaiju quirk!"

" _What should I lead with? The new explosions maybe? No, I need to get close, then explosions and Dark Shadow will have a tougher time."_

While Endo was thinking Midnight counted down, "Begin!"

" _Armored Agility Form!"_

Endo fell to all fours and a thick carapace covered him with several of the red membranes covering his back for an added defense. If any of them were cut open, Tokoyami's quirk would be in for a ride.

"Dark Shadow!" The quirk came flying out of Tokoyami's stomach and raced at Endo who decided it best to tire the dark bird at the beginning of the fight. As is got close Endo's tail slid up to his own back and cut through three membranes exposing the liquid to air and creating a large explosion. It wasn't as powerful as when he first used it however because he was human sized now, but it did pack a punch and the quirk flinched back.

This time Dark Shadow approached him from ground level, determined not to be hit by the blast again. Endo had other ideas, on his elongated neck formed several of the membranes which he slashed with his talons just before the quirk reached him. This explosion was smaller still, but once again pushed it back.

" _Close Combat Maximum Muscle Density Punch!"_ Endo didn't really notice it, but he had become more and more reliant on Karkinos to give him the forms. He had also started naming his attacks without truly meaning to."

He shifted to two legs and while Dark Shadow was pushed aside Endo threw his fist at Tokoyami, but angled it downwards at the ground, he didn't want to kill the guy with a maxed out punch. As his fist connected with the ground, a massive shock wave, similar to Midoriya's power, spread out from the ground and threw the part bird student out of bounds.

"Tokoyami is out of bounds, therefore Endo wins! He moves on to the semifinals!" Midnight lashes her whip to Endo's side.

"Well that was kinda quick! But no matter we've got a big match coming up for you in the next round!" Present Mike sounded rather disappointed by Endo's quick victory.

Endo and Tokoyami stood and bowed to each other. It was something Endo did only because he did, in a normal match not many people had the respect to bow to the victor. But Tokoyami was an honorable guy.

The two returned to the stands, _"alright so we've got Kirishima and Bakugo next. I'm curious if Kirishima's quirk is strong enough to resist the explosions. If that's the case then Bakugo may have met another person stronger than him."_

Karkinos enhanced Endo's eyesight once more, turning his eyes red, _"it could end up just be a really boring match if that's the case."_

Endo shrugged in real life, which Momo noticed. She tapped his shoulder drawing his eyes to her, she felt slightly unnerved by his glowing red eyes, but either way she tapped her temple as if asking him if he was talking to Karkinos. Endo nodded in response ending the silent conversation.

"Uh what on earth was that you two?" Toru was right behind them and had noticed their motions.

Endo turned around, "um, charades?"

"Yeah no." Tour was not accepting that lame answer.

Momo came in with the save, "I was just inquiring about his eyes, motioning to his head to ask if he was using his powers and if that's why they were like that."

Toru's arm sleeves moved up and down, indicating a shrug and everyone turned back towards the arena and the two spiky haired students now squaring off.

" _Bit close there don't you think? Also charades? Really?"_

" _Hey I panicked! At least Momo saved it."_

"And it looks like Bakugo landed a huge blow finally!"

Endo turned back to the battle, he had been distracted by his inner conversation. Kirishima was clutching his right side, a huge explosion on it.

" _Either his armor isn't strong enough or he couldn't hold it long enough."_

Endo thought back to his first battle with Bakugo, his armor had been strong enough to repel the explosions, but the smoke created by it gave Endo a lot of trouble. This time however the explosions seemed more focused on certain parts of Kirishima's body, not wide sweeping attacks. Blow after blow was landed by Bakugo, now forcing back the once offensive Kirishima. It was one after another until Bakugo held a hand right up to Kirishima's face, the explosion rocked the arena.

The guy came flying out of the smoke and crashed head first into a wall, imprinting it with his body.

"Bakugo wins!"

As Todoroki and Iida walked out to fight Endo walked downstairs contemplating how he wanted to take out Bakugo, _"I should totally use my explosions like he does, using them to fly around."_

Karkinos chimed in, _"or you could just end the fight the way you did the first time you fought, either way is gonna piss him off."_

" _Anything pisses him off."_

" _Fair point."_

Endo was walking to the second waiting room when he passed the first and saw Bakugo simply standing outside the room with his arms crossed. The two locked eyes, Endo with a curious stare, Bakugo with a steely gaze.

Bakugo uncrossed his arms, "you better not hold back."

Endo gave him a curiouser stare, "I'm not sure-"

"At our first battle you told me that you weren't even going at full strength. So don't hold back or I'll kill you." He was shockingly calm for Bakugo.

"That-that logic doesn't follow through if you can't beat my at a percentage of what I'm capable of, then how could you kill me at my full power?" Endo had stuttered because he was just in awe of how illogical he was.

"DON'T TRY TO USE YOUR DAMN LOGIC, I WILL KILL YOU!"

Endo shrugged and smirked at him, "no matter the power output I use, you will never beat me." For whatever reason Endo always felt he had to act like he was better than Bakugo while around him. The guy just brought out different things in everyone.

Bakugo scoffed at Endo's confident remark and walked back into his waiting room.

" _Bakugo seems different, I feel like normally he would've just screamed 'I'll kill you!'"_

Karkinos remained silent, meaning he was just as confused.

Endo sat down in his waiting room, _"Karkinos, these last few matches you've been enhancing just my eyesight, with the only physical change being my eye color. Does that mean you can change only certain parts of my body into a Kaiju instead of my whole self?"_

Karkinos thought for a minute, _"I'm not entirely sure, I probably could, but eyesight is so minuscule compared to any body parts, it could end up being a huge strain and not even worth it. It could be less energy to just transform your whole body."_

"Hmm." Endo made the noise out loud. Something just felt off about today to Endo, he just couldn't place it. Not a sinister feeling like when he was in the forest, but an uneasiness.

" _I feel it too, it seems familiar, but I'm not sure."_

"Todoroki wins!" Endo just caught the last of Midnight as he returned his focus to the world.

He stood, still not decided on how to fight Bakugo.

"Here we go once more! The last semifinal match between the two ferociously explosive class 1-A students! Katsuki Bakugo And Akari Endo!"

The crowd cheered as Present Mike announced the two students, who walked onto the concrete arena.

Endo smiled at Bakugo trying to unnerve him, but got no reaction. As Midnight counted down Endo felt something close to elation fly through his body. _"Why am I feeling like this?"_ Endo was commonly calm before a fight, something he instilled in himself to lessen the chance of Karkinos being a problem. Occasionally he would grin or roar to throw off his opponent, but no actual emotions ran through him. Now however he was just overflowing with excitement and he couldn't even calm himself.

"Begin!"

Endo and Bakugo ran at each other, _"Armored Close Combat!"_ By the time the two met in the middle of the arena Endo had already transformed completely.

Bakugo held one palm to the ground propelling himself above Endo and holding the other palm in Endo's armored face. Before an explosion could occur however, Endo reached up, and with a speed and precision not yet displayed he intertwined his hand with Bakugo's. The blonde haired menace widened his eyes with realization and he saw Endo look up at him with a confident grin.

Bakugo detonated an explosion in his now held hand, but it was completely contained by Endo's heavily armored skin. Bakugo landed on his feet his hand still held by the Kaiju, he shoved his free hand in Endo's face, but like the other it was grabbed and locked into an inescapable grip.

With both hands stuck Bakugo began to set off explosions, but to Endo they were nothing more than small stings. The Kaiju began to grow until his taloned hands completely surrounded Bakugo's. "You wanna play with explosions?!" Endo roared and his eyes glowed brighter as his body began to create dozens of membranes that held the swirling red fluid. Endo had figured out that the fluid was actually some sort of chemical that was combustive and exploded when exposed to air. It also cauterized the wound when the explosion ended, so there was almost no damage done to Endo.

Three trident tipped tails emerged from Endo's back and slid along the lines of membrane, releasing the combustible fluid, and creating explosions to rival Bakugo. As the membranes ruptured Endo had released his opponent letting him go flying away. The explosions had created a thick layer of smoke, which Endo created wings to push away.

"Aw come on, can't you people stop blocking out the stage with smoke or dust? I can't see a thing!"

Present Mike's complaint was void however, since the smoke cleared quickly thanks to Endo. That was a downside to the new power, if Endo couldn't clear the smoke fast enough it would overwhelm him and choke him, possibly even kill him from smoke inhalation.

When Endo took in his surroundings he noticed he was standing in essentially a crater. It was a least a foot or two deep due to his explosions. At the opposite side of the arena Bakugo was still standing, and he wasn't out of bounds.

Breathing heavily he held his hands behind himself and launched forwards reaching Endo insanely quick. Before the Kaiju could react this time however, Bakugo held his hands next to each other, palms facing inwards, "STUN GRENADE!"

Faster than Endo could yell, a protective armor plate lowered over his face, shielding his eyes.

The Kaiju grew once more adding extra weight, so it couldn't be pushed out of bound easily. Endo was now seventy feet tall easy and getting tired of Bakugo. The armor over his eyes prevented Endo from being blinded, but it had also temporarily blocked his vision to protect him from long term damage.

The smoke cleared once more revealing the huge Kaiju and Bakugo squaring off. "I'm getting real tired of your crap." Endo was breathing much faster now, but it was nothing compared to the state of his opponent. Scratches and bruises covered his body and he was breathing much harder compared to Endo.

Endo released some strain by shrinking back down to human size, "you remember this right?" He crouched into a sprinter's stance as the armor was absorbed back into his body and transformed into muscle, "Karkinos Punch!" No one would understand the significance of the name, but to Endo it was like an inside joke. A punch that would knock out Bakugo with one hit.

Bakugo noticed the stance and remembered it from his first fight with Endo, he launched himself into the air immediately, but he forgot something, Endo had wings.

It was a blur, but Endo struck Bakugo directly on his jaw like before, sending him flying down and into a wall, on the other side of the arena.

"Bakugo is out of bounds, therefore Endo wins! He advances onto the final match!"

Endo set himself down and turned back to human taking in generous amounts of air. That fight took more out of him than he would like to admit.

"We will now have one more short intermission so that Endo may catch his breath before continuing on!" Midnight then directed the med bots to take Bakugo to the infirmary.

Endo sighed with relief as he retreated into the safety of the dark corridor. He walked straight into the waiting room not even bothering with the stands. As he sat down on the creaking chair a knocking noise accompanied it. "Come in!"

It was Midoriya, Mina, Kirishima, and Momo. As Endo announced them in his head he nearly laughed, _"lots of M names."_

"How's the arms Midoriya?"

Midoriya shrugged, "sore, but Recovery Girl said I'll be back to full strength soon."

Endo nodded, "good."

Kirishima steppes forwards, obviously done with greetings, "we just wanted to say congrats on your win and wish you good luck with Todoroki. You totally had Bakugo on the ropes the whole match, it was so manly!"

Endo chuckled, "thanks man." He looked over at Momo only to see her holding a hand to her head. "You good Momo?"

The hand flew away from her head, "huh? Oh yeah, just a headache."

"So? Can you beat Todoroki?! When he was against Midoriya it seemed like he wasn't in any big trouble when he finally used his fire!" Mina was talking rapidly and ran out of breath ending her string of questions.

Endo shrugged, "I'm not sure how strong his ice is or how hot his fire can get. But I'm pretty sure I can beat him."

The others smiled at him and in that moment Endo focused on Momo. Her long flowing hair held up by her trademark ponytail and her dark intelligent eyes and perfect skin.

"Ya know what, can I get a minute alone with Momo?" Endo felt confidence race through him. Why did he keep changing emotions so rapidly, he felt so impulsive all the sudden.

Mina laughed and dragged the less perceptive students out of the room, closing the door behind them.

Once the two were alone Endo rose from his seat, "I can't even begin to explain why I'm asking this now, but there's something between us, right? I just… I… after the USJ, I don't know, something changed. So spur of the moment as this may be, so do you wanna go do something tomorrow night, you know other than going to a museum and meeting your weird archeologist friends."

Momo laughed at this, Endo had been talking so fast she hadn't even been able to respond, "yes, yes, I would love to do something tomorrow."

Endo's smile widened, "thanks, um do you think I could get your phone number? So we can plan it." As the two exchanged numbers Present Mike began to announce the final round. Endo looked up from his phone, "guess it's time."

She smiled, "guess so. Don't beat Todoroki too bad."

He laughed and his eyes began to glow red, "don't worry, he'll be fine."

Back in the open air arena Present Mike was once again hyping up the crowd, "here we go folks, the moment you've all waited for, the UA sports festival finals! You know them by now, Shoto Todoroki, the half hot, half cold, winning machine, and Akari Endo, the titanic, explosive Kaiju! Now, enough of that let's get to the real show!"

Despite the confident grin on Endo's face when he walked out into the arena and onto the stage, he was lost in thought about the fight.

" _He'll almost certainly lead with ice, but will he follow up with fire, he seems so reluctant to use it. Midoriya convinced him otherwise during their fight. How? Why?"_ Endo was still trying to figure out the connection between Midoriya, Todoroki, and All Might. It was at that moment Endo realized his focus had drifted from the fight to this mystery. _"Damn, I hate not having answers!"_ This frustration was only reinforced by this morning's attempt to discern more about himself.

Unfortunately for Endo while he was distracted by these thoughts, the match had just been counted down, "Begin!"

"Huh?" Endo looked up to see the ice rushing him at an incredible pace. Before he could react however, the ice completely enveloped him.

"What?! Is that it?! Do we already have a winner for the UA-"

Present Mike was cut short as a red glow ementated from the ice. The glacier cracked and then exploded as a roaring Kaiju covered in red glowing membranes emerged. "No! It's not over yet!"

The area around Endo was still covered in sharp ice, so he drove his talons and tail across his membranes, creating one of the biggest explosions yet. It didn't faze Todoroki much, as he put up several ice barriers which stopped him from getting knocked out of bounds, or just straight knocked out.

Once the floor was clear Endo began to walk forwards, he was tall enough now to tower over Todoroki, but that also meant he was a bigger target and at more risk of getting pushed out. Another ice wave came at Endo, encasing him once more, which he simply flexed out of. Then again and again, "come on Todoroki, where's the fire I saw in your fight with Midoriya? Don't just give up." His voice was deep and gravely and probably sounded a bit harsher than intended.

The half and half student continued with the ice barrage only slowing Endo, _"hm, still no fire, how did Midoriya tease it out of him."_

Endo wasn't like Bakugo, he didn't need to beat someone at their best to consider them beat. But he saw what Todoroki could do with that other half of his power and Endo didn't want the guy to regret not using it to try and win.

"COME ON DON'T GIVE UP TODOROKI!" It was Midoriya, trying to pull that intensity back out of his previous opponent.

Just when Endo was over Todoroki it seemed for a second that his arm ignited with fire, but as Endo's tail came around it was gone and he tried to create more ice to stop it, but it was futile. The tail, with what looked like a wrecking ball at the end crashed through and hit Todoroki as lightly as Endo could manage, throwing him clear of the arena.

"Well, that was… anticlimactic, to say the least."

Aizawa spoke up for the first time in a while, "it's not about being explosive or an amazing spectacle, it's about getting the job done."

"Well there you go folks, Aizawa is just plain boring."

"Wait what?"

"In other news we have our UA sports festival winner, Akari Endo!"

Endo shrunk down and gave the crowd a wave as they cheered for him.

The awards ceremony wasn't much, except for the fact that Bakugo had to be restrained because he was pissed about coming in third, since he had originally declared he would win.

Back in class Endo was sitting next to Momo with a gold medal hanging loosely around his neck.

"Ok class, well done today. You have the next two days to recover, when we get back we will be going over your offers if you got any, and where we will go from there." With that Aizawa left the room.

Endo stood and waggled his phone at Momo, "I'll be in touch."

She smiled and nodded, "yeah, see you soon."

Ok, so I'm sorry some of these fights were short, but with Endo's overwhelming size and strength, many other students couldn't really compete. But fear not, Endo will not win everything, in fact he has several rude awakenings coming. In particular the internship, there will be a lot of explaining in that chapter, so just stick with me. Thanks for reading and hope there was some enjoyment to be taken from a somewhat rushed chapter. Remember constructive criticism is appreciated.


	10. Trust

For clarification, anything in '' means it's on a phone, at least for this chapter. Also this chapter is a little bit more mature, just to warn you.

Chapter 10: Trust

Endo thought he was in his subconsciousness, the place where he usually talked to Karkinos when he was asleep, but that couldn't be right, there was someone else in the space. A man with a black suit and white undershirt. He had a weird sort of mask protruding from where his head should be, wires and tubes going everywhere. It looked as if the man was talking to Karkinos, until the two noticed Endo and the man pointed a finger at him. Endo felt like he was falling and sat up in bed with a start, breathing fast.

 _"Karkinos?"_

 _"Yes what is it?"_ The normally calm Kaiju seemed excited, but Endo brushed this off as his own emotions leaking into the personality.

 _"I… did you see that man in our subconscious?"_

The Kaiju took a second, _"I'm not sure what you mean, we weren't in your subconscious."_

 _"I just… it felt like it."_

Karkinos did the equivalent to a telepathic shake of his head, signifying that no they had not been.

 _"Damnit, what's happening?"_ Endo reached for his phone and was about to text Momo, but saw the time '3:15' in the morning. Endo sighed and decided to try to go back to sleep.

He was back in the village, houses burning like crazy. Towering over a singular man he went to pick him up, but lighting, fire, and a huge wave struck him. It was enough to push him away from the man, who was dressed in fine robes and had a sort of aura around him, almost like a halo. The scene changed and suddenly Endo was holding the man in his taloned hand, and ate him.

A roar emanated from the Kaiju who had now succeeded in his goal, whatever it may have been. Just before Endo awoke he saw those three elements fly towards him once more.

This time Endo woke calmly, no urgent feeling of sickness or anything. _"The dream was different this time. All the other times it was just me rampaging, not this."_

There was no response from Karkinos and he checked his phone once more, '7:45.'

" _Ugh, I shouldn't bother her. But, I can't just lay here, but… ugh!"_ Endo gave into his primal instincts and texted Momo, 'hey you up?"

She responded not a minute later, 'yeah what's up?:)'

" _Did Momo Yaoyorozu just use an emoji of all things?"_ Endo shook the dumb grin off his face, 'just had a question for our date tonight?'

'Oh so it's a date then?'

'What were you planning on calling it ;)'

" _Oh dear god I just winked at her via text, I'm so dead."_

Despite Endo freaking out about his emotes she responded, 'just making sure we were on the same page. What was your question?'

'Well I had two ideas. Do you want to do a crazy date or a normal calm night?'

This time Momo took some time to respond as she thought it over, 'why not live dangerously? Let's have a crazy date.'

While this was great news to Endo, he had already planned a couple things for the crazy option, it also meant he seriously had to keep his promise with it. 'Ok cool. I'm just wearing a button down and jeans, so feel free to dress however. I'll pick you up at six pm your house, is that ok?'

'Sounds great, see ya then.'

Endo fell back onto his pillow, all the dreams and stress almost disappearing completely from him. Then almost immediately returning when he truly realized what he had just done, _"I asked a girl, not just any girl, Momo, on a date and she said yes."_

Endo spent the rest of the day acquiring what he would need for the night and setting it up. It was enough to keep him occupied the whole day and his parents were kind enough to give him pretty much all the money he needed to pull it off. He had considered asking his father about the redacted file, but if there was one thing he disliked more that not being in the know, it was his father being angry at him.

When Endo landed at her house and checked the time it read '5:50.' _"Oh well I'm just a little early."_

He knocked on her door, the butler answering, "oh yes, Miss Yaoyorozu will be right down."

Before the sentence was finished Endo saw a sweep of red behind the man. All Endo could say was, "wow." He tried to better articulate, but just couldn't get the words out.

Momo was dressed in a red dress that reached her ankles, her hair down in curls, something he'd never seen, she always wore her hair in a ponytail. Her face had no makeup on it, which was perfect, she didn't need it.

"Well… now I feel underdressed."

Momo blushed, "I'm sorry I must've misread your text."

Endo shook his head, "no matter I came prepared." He reached behind his back and pressed a button on the cube stuck to him, he had made a few adjustments to the device Mei had made him. A suit and tie folded around his body, now adorning him to better suit how Momo was dressed.

Momo raised her eyebrows, "were you worried I would overdress?"

"Well I… just figured since I didn't give you any specifications I should be ready."

She smiled, "so where are we going for dinner?"

"That, my friend, is a surprise." His clothes slipped off his body as he transformed into Aerodynamic Mode, his wings tucked in between his back armor. He held out a hand, "ma, lady."

She laughed as he accented his voice, trying to sound posh, and took his hand.

Soon they were airborne, hundreds of feet above the city. She seemed much more relaxed now flying with him, than the first time he had carried her.

Eventually their trip came to a stop at one of the tallest buildings, giving them a good overview of the city.

"Um is the restaurant up…" She trailed off as she saw what Endo had set up. A candlelit dinner for two.

"Is it… is it too much? You said crazy date so I went-"

She threw her arms around his now human body, "oh it's perfect!"

When she hugged him Endo was in shock, he didn't really know what to do with himself, so he kinda just stood there awkwardly hugging back. He had obvious feelings for her, he had just never gotten this far in a relationship, well to be fair he had never had any relationships involving girls that weren't entirely platonic. "Ok so I cooked the meal, just to forewarn you. I've always been a fan of cooking, but I can't be sure."

He pulled back her chair for her and she sat down, "I'm sure it's great."

Endo pulled up the cover for the food platter that made sure it stayed warm all the way up here. It was a steak dinner, nothing too incredibly intricate, but it was a fancier meal. He took his own seat and watched as she bit into it.

"Mhhhm, Endo this is really good. Thank you."

He smiled, _"This night couldn't be more perfect."_ He thought to himself.

She was about to say something else when her phone began to go off inside her small purse, which Endo had only noticed when they landed. "Ugh, I'm sorry, Jiro's been texting me all day about our date."

Endo paled, "you told her?"

"Yeah, was that not ok?"

"No, it's fine, I just… when we walk into school two days from now we are definitely gonna get some looks."

She shrugged, "not a bad thing."

He laughed, "I can't say it would be."

The two continued to eat and talk throughout the night, the sky grew dark above them and the stars emerged, glittering like gems.

Eventually Endo stood and Momo almost looked sad, "are we leaving already?"

"Not yet if you don't want to, but I want to show you something." He walked to the edge of the building and sat down, his legs dangling into the open air.

Momo showed trepidation at first, but slowly inched her way to sitting next to him. She clutched at his arm when a gust of wind came by. Her skin was cool to the touch.

Endo looked at her, "do you trust me?"

She seemed confused, but answered, "yes."

Endo cupped her face in his hands and pulled her towards him and they kissed. He smiled through the kiss and began to lean over the edge of the building, pulling Momo with him into a freefall. But neither student seemed to mind as they ended their kiss and Endo took her in his arms transforming once more to a winged Kaiju.

" _Some place a bit more romantic is in order."_ Endo flew straight to the coast and stopped just above the beach. _"Also what the hell is wrong with me, I'd usually never be confident enough to do that. But oh my god, that was amazing."_

"That was amazing." Momo exclaimed echoing his thoughts.

"You literally read my mind." He brushed her hair out of her face, "I love you Momo."

" _Oh my god I'm moving this way too fast I need to slow down."_

But Momo just smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck, "I love you too." And their lips met once more with the waves crashing behind them.

When they separated Endo was breathless, "shouldn't we…. I dunno take this a little slower?"

She shook her head and just smiled at him.

After some more quality time at the beach, Endo finally took Momo home.

"Stay here, just for the night."

"Huh?"

Momo walked through the door, now held open by the butler, "you said it yourself, it can get lonely here sometimes. We've got plenty of spare beds."

" _Ok she meant separate beds. I was worried there for a minute."_

Karkinos spoke for the first time that night, _"what were you afraid of, having sex?"_

" _Uh, well, I mean I don't want our relationship to move that fast."_

Karkinos chuckled.

" _What are you laughing about?"_

" _I'm in your head, you were hoping you had sex with her."_

This all happened in a second, but after Karkinos said that last sentence, Endo turned bright red and looked back at Momo, "sure, I'll stay."

"Great! Come on in." They walked into her incredibly spacious bedroom, "here I can make you some pajamas, but first… um… do you think you could…" She trailed off and turned her back towards him and pointed to her dresses zipper.

"Oh yeah sure." Endo silently berated himself, he thought he probably sounded eager when he answered that.

" _Don't be Mineta, don't be Mineta."_

He grasped the zipper and pulled it down her back. As soon as that was done he turned around to leave, "I'll let you get dressed."

Momo grabbed his arm, "wait, let me create you some clothes. There's a room to the right of this one. You can shower and change there." She turned him around.

As Endo faced her he noticed she was now wearing only a black bra and underwear. He blushed and looked up, "uh thanks." He grabbed the clothes she created.

She didn't seem to mind her near nakedness, but noticed Endo looking up and laughed, "Endo we're probably closer than most couples already, you don't have to be so careful about things like this."

" _Wow does she really think that?"_

He smiled and looked back down at her, "damn, how did I get so lucky?"

"I was just about to ask the same thing, now go take a shower you smell like a Kaiju."

Endo laughed at this and left her room to enter his own. He sighed with a huge grin on his face and pulled out his phone. He unlocked it and began to run a program, it was designed to search the government databases to look for any new info on Endo or his quirk. He set down his phone, face down as he undressed and got in the shower.

"Wow!" Endo couldn't help but say that out loud as he stepped into the bathroom. It was bigger than his room, closet, and bathroom combined.

He wasn't normally one for long showers, but much to his embarrassment Endo took forever to figure out all the nozzles. Once it got going though he was out of there in no time.

Endo wrapped the towel around his waist and walked back into the guest room, only to see Momo sitting on the bed, "ah! Jeez Momo you scared me."

She smiled, "you were taking a while so I decided to make sure you were ok."

"Yeah your showers are a bit too complex for me. Lemme just get dressed and I'll be right out." He snatched up his clothes and was about to return to the bathroom, but Momo stopped him.

She ran her hands down his muscled back, feeling the long white scars that ran down the entirety of his torso. He shivered at her touch, her hands were cold compared to his steaming hot body after the shower. Momo went to kiss him again, but he held a finger to her lips and laughed, "at least let me change first Momo."

She blushed as he reached past her and grabbed his clothes retreating once more into the bathroom, emerging not twenty seconds later in the silky pajamas, "see that wasn't so bad now was it?"

"I was counting the seconds."

Endo sat on the edge of the right side of the bed. Momo leaned down and kissed him. He grabbed her by the waist, feeling the perfect curves of her body, and pulled her closer. _"Screw this."_ Endo gave in and just pulled her into bed with him. She was on top of him, the two were hungry. Momo began to take his shirt off, but he grasped her wrist, "isn't it a little early in the relationship to do this?"

"We get to decide what's too early and what isn't." She seemed out of breath and acting extremely impulsive, but Endo had been the same way the whole night so he went with it.

When his shirt was off, Endo went to work on the buttons on Momo's night shirt.

But Endo was struggling with the buttons, and Karkinos sensing his frustration, gave him a bit of extra strength. Endo just tore the shirt open before realizing what he did, "oh my god I'm so sorry, I ruined it."

Momo threw off her shirt, exposing her bare chest underneath, and responded by kissing him once more. She finally worked off his pants and he got hers. Their hands raced up and down each other's body, hungry to feel each other. But before either could make the next move Momo blushed and stopped. "I-I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me, but I don't think I'm ready for this."

"What? A relationship or sex?" Their bodies were both hot to the touch.

Momo smiled, "I will always be ready for a relationship with you."

"I love you."

"I love you." And that's how the two ended up with their pants on and nothing else just laying with one another, until they fell asleep in each other's arms.

Endo's next dream took off where the last left off, the three elemental attacks were racing for him. Lightning, fire, and what was essentially a tidal wave, hit him simultaneously stumbling back the giant monster that he was.

The attacks came again and again and again, but Endo couldn't discern the source of it, so his body got pounded with hit after hit. Eventually chunks of flesh began to tear off, he was being killed. The Kaiju collapsed to the ground and began to crawl towards the ocean. "Endo!"

He sat up quickly, hitting heads with Momo, "ow! Damn, sorry, are you ok?"

She nodded while rubbing her forehead, "You were kinda thrashing in your sleep."

Endo looked to the clock, '6:08.' "You should try and go back to sleep Momo. I won't be able to, so no more nightmares."

She frowned, "same one?"

"No, it's like it's some kind of story, each time I fall asleep a new part of it is revealed. This time, I was actually getting hurt, killed even." He sat up and went to remove the covers from himself, but Momo grabbed his arm.

"Going to bed or not, just lay with me, for a while." She pulled him into a spooning position, his burning hot chest pressed against her back.

Endo wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close. He stayed like that until he noticed Momo's breathing become a stable, constant pace. He gently removed his arms and crawled out of bed, grabbing his phone and shirt on the way out of the room. When he tried to turn on his phone its only answer was a black screen. Endo remembered that before he and Momo had climbed into bed he had set up the program and forgot to turn it off, draining the battery.

" _Karkinos?"_

" _Yes?"_

" _Last night when I was trying to take off Momo's shirt, you augmented my strength without changing my shape."_

" _Yeah, it took a lot of focus, but I felt compelled to do so, because remember I was feeling your frustration with it."_

Endo nodded, _"so in a normal battle situation…"_

" _The ability to do that would be completely useless compared to Close Combat."_

He walked into the kitchen remembering during his tour he had seen a charger in there. When he finally found it and plugged it in, he realized it would be a couple minutes, so he decided to make some breakfast for both of them.

By the time Endo had most of the breakfast done, the phone was starting up, reopening the program. When all the food was gathered on a tray he checked his phone, it had a hit.

Endo tapped on it revealing a symbol of Saturn, with the words, 'Saturn Six' as the rings. _"Why did this get a hit? There's nothing else attached to it except this picture."_ Endo tried fruitlessly for another couple minutes before deciding to head back up to Momo.

When he silently opened the door she was awake, with the covers wrapped around her body. "Good mor- did you make me breakfast in bed?"

Endo smiled, "no this is all for me."

She laughed, it sounded so pure Endo couldn't help but smile wider. He noticed she had her phone in her hands and it went off.

When she looked at the message on screen she blushed.

"What is it?"

"Jiro just won't let up with the questions about last night. I have at least two dozen texts from her."

"How much have you told her? Cause you know it's going to spread to the other girls and then possibly some of the other guys."

She shook her head, "no Jiro will keep it quiet."

"Uh huh." Endo didn't believe it, but all in all he didn't really care who knew. He set down the tray on the bed next to her and then sat to the other side of the tray so they could share it.

"You know I've been thinking, about your dreams that is, I think that-"

Endo cut her off, "Momo we have one whole day left before school, just us. Let's just enjoy it. My dreams are the least of my concerns right now." He finished by taking her hand, "you are my biggest concern right now."

"You certainly are a romantic."

He shrugged, "I may be, but I refuse to watch The _Notebook_ either way.

This made her nearly choke on the piece of bacon she had just put in her mouth. When it was finally down her throat she began to laugh.

"I like you with your hair down. I mean, honestly how do you even get your hair into that huge ponytail everyday."

"Lots of hard work." She joked.

The new couple spent the day just lounging around and enjoying each other's company until Endo had to leave at night, "I've got my backpack and all my school things at home, so I can't spend another night. Sorry, but I'll see you tomorrow."

The two embraced and kissed one last time before he left.

The next day Endo stopped in front of the 1-A door, what did he just hear? Was it shushing? He shook his head, confused, but he opened the door either way. When he walked in he discovered the reasons for the sounds, almost everyone was staring at him, either with a smirk or a grin. Some even had their thumbs up. Endo turned his eyes red, he thought it would be slightly more intimidating, and he glared at Jiro. She seemed to be trying to sink into her seat as far as she could. "Sorry." She was practically mumbling.

Endo couldn't hold the serious face anymore and burst out laughing, "sorry, sorry. It's fine Jiro, I kinda expected this anyways, and everyone would've found out eventually. I was just having a bit of fun." He noticed Momo in the back with her head down and her face bright red, she must've also gotten the same treatment, but she brightened up when he sat next to her. "I told you."

"Huh?"

"I knew Jiro couldn't keep silent." Endo was smiling, "I honestly don't care, just thought it was funny."

The door slid open once more and Aizawa walked in, "good morning class." He said it with his usual dead tone. "We are going to start today by going over the internship, first," Aizawa pulled his phone from his pocket and pressed a button, "this is a list of who got offers and how many in descending order of how many offers were received."

As the hologram popped up Endo scanned the list, on the top was, Todoroki? _"Ok maybe people just saw his quirk as easier to control and more diverse."_ He looked to the next, _"Bakugo?! He was chained up and yelling like a maniac."_ Endo began to skim through the others, until he found his name, at the bottom. He had just one offer, while Todoroki had just about four thousand. Endo raised his hand, "Mr. Aizawa sir? Are those-"

"They are correct Endo, they were double checked and triple checked."

Bakugo began to laugh, "wow what a loser, can't even get two offers. Even ponytail got more." He turned around to see Endo's reaction.

His eyes were practically emitting red throughout the whole room, "if I hadn't just had two amazing days off from school, I would literally throw you into orbit."

"Yeah, whatever."

Bakugo was nonchalant about the threat, but the class could tell that if he pushed Endo any further the Kaiju powered student may just follow through.

"That's enough. For those who didn't receive offers, there are many offices that partnered with the school, each one has their own speciality. We'll come back to this at the end of class, but for now we have our next big section. Hero Informatics."

While the rest of the class worried about a pop quiz or a boring lecture, Endo could only stare down at his desk in defeat, how had this happened?

"It's time to pick your hero names." As Aizawa said this Midnight walked in, "Midnight will be here to help you and will have final say on all names. Remember these could end up being permanent, so choose wisely." Aizawa crawled back into his sleeping bag and laid against the wall for a nap, while the class decided.

Endo could barely focus at all on his current assignment, so it was probably good he had figured out his hero name a while back. His marker squeaked along the whiteboard as he wrote it out.

"Anyone want to present already?" Midnight noticed Endo in the back staring off into space, but his board was filled out, "Endo? Would you like to go?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah sure." He walked to the front of the class and stood at the podium turning his board to face the class. 'Typhon.'

Midnight looked confused, "I like the sound of it, but what does it mean?"

"Typhon, in greek mythology, was the father of all monsters. He was usually depicted as being extremely large as well."

"Doesn't that seem like a bit of a villain name?" Mina was raising her hand.

"Perhaps, but I think it is just a wonderful name for him!"

Endo pretty much zoned out for the rest of the names, well except for Momo's.

When he saw it Karkinos couldn't help but complain, _"The Everything Hero: Creati? Really? That's the best she could come up with?"_

The names went on for a while, until Aizawa finally rose from his slumber and passed out some sheets labeling the offers some of the class had been given, "make sure you have your choice ready by the end of the week."

When Endo got his sheet he looked at the name and his eyes went wide, "shit."

Momo turned to him, "what did you say?"

"Nothing, nothing, just thinking out loud."

 _"I'm so screwed."_ The single name on his paper read, 'Saturn Six.'

Thanks for reading this chapter, I hope it was enjoyable, once again I must say I don't have any experience with relationships, so I have no idea how they actually are XD. I'm just kinda basing it off books, tv, movies, and just my own preference on it. Furthermore, I must say that if you think that Endo and Momo got together a little too fast, well it will all be explained in the next chapter. I just felt I had to say this so I didn't get hate for it, sorry. All constructive criticism is appreciated of course. Next chapter, will actually hold the answers to who Endo is, so stay tuned.


	11. Origins

Chapter 11: Origin Story

Saturn Six, it was the one offer Endo had gotten, and it had also been the only hit he had gotten when he ran a program through government servers when looking for his own files. In a normal situation Endo might consider this just a coincidence, but the fact that he had placed first in the tournament and then only got one vote made this a special case. It meant whoever these people were, they had lots of resources. They also just might have info on who Endo was, so being his only offer, he took it and here he was, at the train station with his classmates, who were all holding their cases with their hero costume, but not him.

He had been working on it for some time with Mei Hatsume, two bracelets that could now encompass the tasks of both his hero costume and civilian tech. It could suck up and redistribute normal clothes when he transformed, or with a thought the new armor would fold over his body like an Iron Man armor. When he did transform into a Kaiju the bracelets would become single metallic strips that would cling to his body and snap back into place when he shrunk.

He had been saying goodbye to Momo when someone accidentally bumped into them, "so sorry!" The man continued onwards obviously rushed.

When he collided with them Momo had dropped her case and it popped open, revealing the first hero costume she had worn when they met.

Endo looked at it curiously, "you changed it back." Her original costume, the one now sitting in the case, was extremely revealing and due to a concern about the other guys, specifically Mineta and Kaminari, Endo suggested changing it. She had followed through with that making it closer to a sports bra and shorts.

"Yeah, don't get me wrong I liked the other costume, but it just didn't feel the same. I appreciate your concern, but you know I can handle myself."

He helped her close her case, "that was never even a question, just curious."

"Be safe."

"Same to you."

Endo held her by the waist and pulled her close, kissing her goodbye.

When the two separated, they went two opposite directions and when Endo rounded a corner he saw several of the guys and girls had been watching him kiss her. He shook his head when they noticed him and wolf whistled, but smiled all the same.

He finally boarded his train on his way to his internship, it was located in Korusono City. When Endo sat he recalled his excursion into the web last night in an effort to find out who or what Saturn Six was. His computer had almost immediately froze and the words, 'Stop searching, all your questions will be answered soon' appeared on screen. It was rather disconcerting that they had isolated his computer so quickly

The train trip was an uneventful for about fifty minutes, until Endo noticed a man was continually glancing at him. He was wearing a fedora and trenchcoat to over himself, but when Endo had remodeled his costume he made something to go with it.

 _"Hyperion are you online?"_

 _"Up and running."_

Karkinos took notice of what was now a third voice in the head, _"what the hell, you trying to replace me?"_

Endo tried not to laugh, Hyperion was the A.I. he designed for his suit, it had a direct connection to his brain so he didn't have to talk out loud to communicate. He clenched his right fist and a small strip of metal ran up his arm from his bracelets, it reached all the way up to his eye and formed a nearly invisible camera.

Endo took a glance at the man using the camera to get his face, _"Hyperion, identify."_

" _Identified, he is Thomas Andrews, an American soldier, part of a spec ops, psi team. He excels in telepathic communication and telekinesis. Also he is walking this way."_

" _Shit!"_ Endo looked up as the metal retracted back down into his bracelet. The man was in fact taking the seat across from him.

"It would be best if you just waited until we reach our destination, before you try to hack anymore information on me." The man had a chiseled jaw with a slight stubble forming. His eyes were, what was that? Purple? "Yes they are purple."

"Damnit Thomas, don't read my mind." Endo decided to use the man's name to try and unsettle him, whether or not the man knew how the info was acquired.

Thomas looked at Endo with a cold stare, "I served five years kid. A little trick like that ain't gonna bother me. And don't bother with that little blade you have ready on your forearm, I ain't gonna hurt you. In, fact I'm your escort."

Endo sighed and retracted the hidden blade, he stuck out his hand, "might as well formally introduce myself if you're not going anywhere. Akari Endo, but you already knew that didn't you?"

The man shook his hand, "Thomas Andrews, but you already knew that didn't you?" The two smirked at each other, peace made.

They came to a silent understanding and neither spoke for the rest of the train ride. After they stepped off the train Thomas led Endo to a limo of all things. It only took fifteen minutes to reach their destination, a nondescript, yet modern and clean, office building. As soon as they entered the building Thomas finally spoke up, "put on your costume, they'll want to see you in it."

"Uh, they?" Despite his question Endo triggered his armor, gold and black samurai armor folded over his body from the two bracelets, only this armor was much more modern and sleek.

"You'll see when you get up there."

Endo walked towards the elevator at the back of the room, "are you not coming with?"

"Nah I'm just an underling, good luck kid."

" _Well, this is going to go great. Hyperion get me schematics of the building and feed it into my hud."_

" _Done."_

" _Better be careful Karkinos, your days are numbered."_

The Kaiju just scoffed.

As the floors rise Endo felt himself become more and more calm, he knew he was finally getting some closure on who he was.

With one final ding, the doors slid open to reveal a spacious lounging room from the looks of it. Six people were seated on the lavish chairs and couches, three male, three female, but Hyperion couldn't identify any of them.

Endo strutted out into the room, folding his helmet behind him as he went, "Saturn Six I presume."

One of the females gestured to the chair in front of them, "please take a seat and remove that armor, make yourself comfortable."

Endo tensed up, "I know that voice, you're the lady after the forest, you erased everyone's memories!"

"Yes I did, now please calm yourself and take a seat."

Endo felt a calm wash over him, but it was suddenly replaced with rage, "don't mess with my emotions!"

She laughed, her voice sounded soothing suddenly, "my dear boy, we could do so much more than that."

Endo's armor removed itself and he was forced to sit. He strained against it, but he felt multiple precenses in his mind at once, "so your all telepaths I'm guessing."

"Oh dear where to start with you. Well Saturn Six is an international agency of the strongest psionics in the world, the ones you see here, including myself, are at the top of the chain. We are rarely all seen working together, much less living in the same country for any amount of time. Can you guess why we are all here?" She laced her fingers and rested her chin upon it. All of them were in what seemed like robes, with the hoods pulled over, he couldn't see their faces.

"Me."

"Excellent answer! I suppose I should start with a story and please save all questions until the end."

Endo felt that he wouldn't be able to ask questions even if he wanted to, the telepaths would be overwhelming, so he simply nodded his compliance.

"Good. Now, twenty-five hundred years ago give or take, there lived a boy under the name Adonis Drakos, he inherited one of the first two quirks to ever exist. The other boy, well we don't know his name, but he inherited the other quirk. How these quirks came to be, we have not the slightest clue, but the two shared a similarity in their quirks. They both had a voice in their head that took control of their body, and they were immortal. Not immortal in the sense that they couldn't be killed mind you, but they would never age or get sick from bacteria. The unknown boy's quirk we decided to call the God quirk, he could infuse people with elemental powers, lightning, water, fire, etc. Now, Adonis, he was the interesting one, he was given the quirk we called the Kaiju quirk."

Endo's eyes began to widen and he felt himself slightly free from the telepaths, he took this as his cue to ask questions, "ok, hold on! I see where you're going with this and that's just plain crazy, first off I'm not immortal, I remember growing up. Second, I don't look Greek I look Asian."

"Let me finish, the two quirk users had been taken over by their respective personalities, one good, and one evil. I'm sure you can guess which is which. Now the God quirk user couldn't give himself any other powers, so he resorted to building an army of quirk wielders to combat Adonis who was now rampaging throughout Greece. But the God user got cocky, so he sent out all of his forces to find the Kaiju tearing through the world, he didn't expect the monster to be tricky or be able to turn to a human. And so in the middle of the night Adonis killed the God user. Now the man's disciples came running to his aid, too late, but they figured they would avenge him. The Kaiju was pushed back to the ocean, bloodied, broken, and near death, but he escaped to hibernate and heal. Now the disciples, those with given power, well when they had children, the quirk gene or whatever it was became dormant and didn't emerge until the glowing baby in that one city. But the Kaiju, well he was found, nine months ago in a huge cavern, still slumbering. That's where we came in. Now you're a smart guy, you can figure out how it went from there, can't you, _Adonis_."

Endo couldn't breathe, _"no this can't be possible, it can't be."_

"Of course it's possible, think of your missing file, the picture matching you exactly from ancient times and your repressed memories coming back as dreams."

"You-you erased my whole life and replaced it with a new one, fifteen years of memory… even though I had only been awake for nine months. Why?" Endo held his head in his hands, he was in shock, he couldn't move.

"Because, you are one of the biggest threats to the planet and we were brought in to see if you could be an asset, or if we were to kill you. After intense conditioning and trying to get that other personality of yours under control we finally made you who you are now, of course the personality you now call Karkinos was quite resistant and we never expected him to be 'reformed.'" The woman used finger quotes to describe Karkinos on that last one.

"You erased my life." Endo now had a cold glare in his eyes, each word was pushed out as if it was venom. His armor covered his body and he stood, the blades extending from his gauntlet. "Everything I am, it's a lie, my reason to become a hero, not wanting to be a monster, that was all you. My 'parents' aren't real either are they? Just two people sent to watch me. What else did you do?!" He was screaming now, the revelations fueling his anger.

"Well for one we had to mess with that girl so she would actually like you." It was one of the guys off to the right.

Endo felt the fight nearly go out of him, "what?"

"We decided we needed a way to 'calm the beast' and well a girl you love seemed to be one of the best options. The day you met her we had influenced her to like you. Not only that, we messed with who she was so she would seem more vulnerable, her parents are actually extremely caring and were always there for her, we just made them take an extended vacation while you and Yaoyorozu were having your quality time." The lady seemed to actually enjoy tearing down Endo's reality. "Oh and what you said earlier about being Asian not Greek, well you've had dozens of surgeries to change your appearance, we wanted you to go to the best school so you could be the greatest asset to humanity possible. That's why we created your life here in Japan. We also made Mount Lady your aunt just to give your quirk a bit more credibility."

Endo lunged at the lady, but his blades stopped just inches short of her throat. _"Damn, telekinesis!"_

"You should be thanking us Endo, we gave you an excellent life, a girl you love, and a mind that is nearly unrivaled. All that you are, is because of us. We pooled our collective intelligence into you."

Endo growled, "all I am, is a pawn to you, a tool, a weapon." Whoever had the telekinetic power set him down on his seat. "Give me back my memories, my old life!"

"Sorry Endo can't do that. We were given strict orders by the UN committee, do not undo any of the mind altering we've done, until the experiment is over."

"EXPERIMENT?!"

She smiled her devious smile, "to see if you can be an acceptable hero."

"You people, all of you, you're just villains!"

"Endo, Endo, Endo, we said we work for the governments of the world, we never said we were good people. Now let's see if you can be more calm when you wake up from your nap."

"Don't you dare… put… me…" Endo fell asleep with a telepathic suggestion and he was moved to one of the empty rooms to rest and calm down.

Endo was once again back in his dreams, or rather memories. Endo now knew that all those dreams weren't in fact dreams, just his repressed memories coming to the surface. His Kaiju body was laying in the sand, blood leaking from his body rapidly. Gills formed on his throat as he crawled into the ocean, the salt water burning his wounds. Lightning flashed behind him and fires raged in the town that was left destroyed in his wake.

He slid into the turbulent waters and sunk to the bottom of the sea where he laid for hundreds of years, before returning to the surface and crawling into a cave that he had once called home. His body was still broken, but not in a physical sense, Endo and Karkinos had fought for control in those years beneath the ocean's surface and it had shattered his mind. And so he hibernated for two thousand years, until he was found.

Endo sat up, he was laying on a bed in a dark room, there were no windows and no furniture except for the bed. He put his head in his hands, it was all unraveling for him, he just couldn't comprehend the fact that he wasn't Akari Endo, but Adonis Drakos, an immortal man and one of the first quirk users. He didn't want to believe it was real, but the evidence just was too much to be coincidental. And now he didn't know what to do, he felt like he was light headed, floating.

The door opened leaking yellow light into the room. A chair floated through the door followed by one of the female Saturn Six members, but not the one who had talked to him, he could tell that much was true. She set the chair down and sat facing Endo's bed. "What do you want to ask first?"

"You a telepath too?"

She nodded.

"Then why bother asking you already know it?"

The woman removed her hood revealing dark skin and a kind face with gray eyes. "We are not all like her. She has a detachment from reality, all of this," the woman gestured to everything, "it's all just a game to her. She doesn't realize what she's done to you." She paused and took a breath, "You may be two thousand plus years old, but at the moment you are still just a sixteen year old kid."

Endo took a shaky breath, "Momo, she doesn't love me, hell she probably doesn't even like me without all the stuff you did to her head."

"When we first chose her to be the one to fall in love with you, we scanned her mind and, well, we deduced she would have no attraction to you. She might've liked you as a friend, but other than that no, she doesn't love you. We chose her because she was calm under pressure, smart as hell and we didn't have to make you attracted to her."

"And when this 'experiment' ends, will you have to revert everyone's personality back to the way they were?"

The woman turned her head away from him, "yes, by the order of the UN committee we have to undo all the changes we made to your memories or personality, except for your current personality and any memories of the forest. In fact only you will remember the forest, even Yaoyorozu will be made to forget it."

"What about all the Hunters from the woods?"

"They will remain with their new reformed personalities, and before you ask, yes we caught the one woman Hunter who originally escaped."

"How… how many people did I kill back when I was Adonis?"

"You really want to know that?"

"Yes."

The woman sighed, "from what we could pry from your now sealed memories, it was in the tens of thousands, if not hundreds of thousands, you were rampaging for many, many years. When you developed your quirks you were fourteen, but you were twenty-five when your rampage stopped. Your immortality slowed your bodies physical changes. You also have time under the ocean, that was another couple hundred years of memories, that's why we refused to give you back your memories, at least until your ready."

The woman couldn't see it, she could sense it, but Endo was beginning to tear up, "and this experiment, when it does end, when I'm seen as an acceptable hero, will I get warning before you revert Momo's personality?"

"Unfortunately that is unlikely."

"So you assholes won't even give me the chance to say goodbye."

"I'm the lowest ranking on the team, but if you ask me, I'm also the most sympathetic. I will follow orders, but I am usually the only one to question them. Everything we've done to you is something I've questioned, I'm sorry Endo, life just dealt you a shit hand. But, when the experiment ends and your memories are returned, you will be instantly instated as a hero, no need to finish hero school."

Endo threw the covers off himself and had his armor cover his body. He scoffed, "yeah, cause that makes up for everything you've done to me."

"You're immortal, you can always find someone else."

Endo paused his helmet from covering his face, "first of all I love _her_ , she's perfect for me. Second, if you were smart, you would realize that immortality means you outlive literally everyone you love, unless you decide to take your own life. And I'm not sure I could do that to myself." He was about to leave when he stopped once more, "you said my immortality slowed my physical growth, does that mean I'll eventually get to be like an old man, for forever?"

She shrugged, "best we can guess, you would stop physically growing in your twenties. Well, at least twenties relative to how you look. And the reason Yaoyorozu is perfect for you is because we made her that way. Also, before you leave I can sense two more questions in your head, yes you technically have two quirks, the Kaiju and the immortal voice. And, yes, that was us aggravating your emotions, at the sports festival, while you were with Momo, etc."

Endo narrowed his eyes, "so wait, the voice in my head is what makes me immortal, and you jerks nearly ramped up my emotions to the point that I would have sex with Momo?"

Karkinos interjected, _"is sex not what you wanted?"_

" _Well, yeah, but I also wanted it to mean something."_

The conversation took less than a second and the woman continued as if nothing had transpired. "Yes, now there are still things you need to know, but before you walk out that door, you must be calm, otherwise she will put you back to sleep." The woman seemed very nonchalant now, especially about Endo's aggravated response.

"If you guys try that again, I'll just let Karkinos out to deal with you."

The woman's face paled, "no, no you don't want to do that. It would instantly result in the experiment ending, and we would have to kill you."

Endo scoffed in annoyance, "I'll try to be on my best behavior." With that he walked out the door. He had assumed Karkinos had a better resistance to their telepathy, but he had no idea they were actually scared of him. At least that's what it seemed like when he mentioned it to that woman.

" _Karkinos do you remember anything from when we were rampaging, back in Ancient Greece?"_

" _Nothing in at all, well except for the dreams."_ Karkinos paused to think while Endo walked back to the main room, _"I am… sorry Endo, for the burden that you now must bear, all those lives, it is my fault."_

" _I… appreciate your concern, thank you."_ Endo didn't wish to say more, he was already in distress amidst this situation, he didn't want to get into morals with Karkinos of all things.

"Well look who's finally ready to talk like an adult." It was one of the males. The remaining five Saturn Six members were sitting in the exact same place as when he first talked to them.

"Only if you're willing to act like good people for a change, Thomas." The man laughed and pulled back his hood, revealing the same man he had met on the train. Endo glared at him, "so let me guess, teleportation?"

Thomas nodded, "how'd you know it was me?"

"Voice recognition." Endo tapped his helmet, Hyperion recorded pretty much everything he experienced. "Now can I get names for everyone else?"

The woman who had answered his questions walked from behind him and sat down, "you can call me, Mystic."

Thomas shrugged, "I don't have a code name."

The crazy woman, who first talked to Endo, kept her hood on, "I go by the name, Enigma."

The remaining three were named, Psi-fy (female), Mind Shroud (male), and Fog (male).

Enigma sat up straighter, "now let's get back to business. We obviously didn't call you in to have you internship here, we aren't an agency that supports interns, we called you here to reveal all this," she gestured to the room, "because you were getting too close to the truth by yourself. We could've erased you memories of anything, but the governments were afraid we would mess something up and you would lose it. Once we are done here you will return to your house, but you will no longer live with your false parents, you will have the whole place to yourself." She smiled as if it was the best thing in the world. With her hood still covering her face, Endo could only see her mouth. "Another thing you may find interesting, when we first discovered you in that cave, you were sleeping with seventy tons of gold and jewelry. We decided to be generous and give you fifty percent of what we found you with. That's two billion dollars right there, all for you."

Endo was in shock, two billion?!

"Yes two billion, all transferred into separate bank accounts, you are now richer than your fake girlfriend." She laughed in a deranged manner.

Psi-fy shook her head, "sorry Endo, just ignore her."

"Well, it's good to know some of you have the capacity for kindness. I wonder where that was in our first conversation." Endo was becoming riled up again and tried to calm himself down.

"Don't blame me I couldn't get a word in edgewise, with her doing her thing." Psi-fy pointed at Enigma.

Thomas smirked and removed his cloak, revealing a well built body, covered by a sleek, black tactical suit, "always hated those things anyways." He handed Endo a phone, it was unlike anything he had ever seen, a sleek black model that seemed to almost absorb light. "This is in case you need to contact us." He then handed him a wallet and keys, "and this, is your ride."

Endo took them hesitantly, "but, I don't know how to drive."

Thomas put a hand on his shoulder, "you do now."

Hundreds of memories and images flashed across Endo's mind, the rule of the road, what everything in a car does, everything. "That was… intense."

"Yeah, in the wallet there's your driver's license and all the credit cards for your accounts, I also imparted the knowledge of how that all works as well." Thomas looked over at Enigma, "anything else boss?"

Enigma looked at Endo, "just go home and relax, head back to school when the others do, and don't tell anyone and I mean anyone, about this." Her voice softened slightly, "just try to be your normal self. Now go on get out of here, we've got work to do."

Thomas walked with Endo to the elevator and got in with him. "Look, kid, I know your upset about your girlfriend, but-"

"She's fake anyways, so what does it matter."

"Listen for a sec kid, whether or not it's going to last doesn't matter, you're happy with her, so just enjoy that happiness while you can. Cause when you eventually get your memory back, it ain't going to exactly be sunshine and rainbows. It could be months, or even weeks, who knows."

Endo grunted in affirmative, he was still trying to process everything that had just happened to him, in only a few hours no less.

Thomas led him to a parking garage, where they walked by row after row of expensive and flashy cars. Some were more practical of course, but the majority were anything, but normal. "Ok kid, take your pick."

"Seriously? But wait you already gave me the keys."

Thomas nodded, "They will adapt to the car you choose. Happy Birthday kid." It of course wasn't Endo's birthday, but the saying still held merit in this situation.

Eventually Endo settled on a crazy Lamborghini, that Thomas told him was called, the Sesto Elemento, Endo wasn't a car person, so the name didn't ring any bells. But the car was sleek beyond belief, matte black, and it was fast.

" _Man, what am I gonna do for a whole week, I wonder if they would let me visit Yaoyorozu."_ Endo's thoughts drifted off to her.

Thomas tried to hold in his laughter, "you've got a pretty dirty mind there kid."

"Well, I'm guessing the part of your brain that you contributed to my current identity is responsible for it."

"Don't forget my charm."

Endo rolled his eyes, "uh huh. Wait, are you messing with my emotions again? Cause I'm not feeling numb from shock anymore."

Thomas's grin disappeared instantly, "it wasn't me, it was Mystic, she wanted you to try and enjoy yourself for the week you had to yourself. Also don't worry about seeing any teachers or staff in public, we gave them an excuse that didn't reveal your past."

Endo nodded, still kinda upset about the emotional manipulation, but at this point he wasn't sure what were his thoughts and what weren't, so he was just gonna go with it for now.

"That's more like it kid, go with the flow."

Endo frowned, "can you please stop reading my mind?"

"Sorry, sorry. Alright well I'll see ya around." Thomas walked away from the car and back into the elevator.

" _Hyperion, sync up with the car."_

Hyperion took less than a second to access all the car's functions, even steering. _"Synced."_

" _Drive me home."_

The A.I. eased the sports car out of the parking garage and out onto the street, where it accelerated rapidly.

" _Ya know what Hyperion, take me to the mall closest to my house."_ Endo had a smile on his face, he was gonna enjoy his new fortune, despite the fact that his world had been turned upside down, it felt freeing to finally have all the answers he needed.

Thanks for reading, this was a hard one to write, I've been thinking about the origins of Endo for a while and this was the most interesting one I could come up with. It kinda got confusing with all the mental manipulation, Endo shifting from utterly distraught to satisfied within the blink of an eye. For those who felt the explanation wasn't long enough, don't worry, I will come back to this, especially the ending of the "experiment." That's not all Endo and Karkinos have to offer. I was also kinda on the fence about giving Endo an A.I., but with the fact that he excels with coding and now pretty much has the bleeding edge armor, well I figured he needed one. Also don't think the armor is seriously powerful, it's not that strong compared to Endo's Kaiju form, it's just an upgrade of his original costume. Coming up next is I guess just a filler chapter, but after that we get to final exams. All constructive criticism is appreciated, if this chapter was confusing at all I totally understand, I had trouble keeping everything in line and just couldn't get it any better, so if you have any questions just comment them or privately message me. Hope there was some enjoyment to be taken out of this one.


	12. All to Myself

Chapter 12: All to Myself

Endo got back to his brand new car, his hands were filled with bags of stuff, he may have gone overboard with the shopping, but it didn't really matter, he was a billionaire now. Candy, clothes, but most importantly tech. Endo had stopped at a store where they specialized in computers and the like, but the reason Endo had stopped there, was for parts. Once again he was working on something. He was thinking up plans for it when he sat down in his car, directing Hyperion to drive him home.

" _I should call Thomas, see if I can go visit Yaoyorozu, I can't talk to her about what happened, but I just need to see her."_

" _Um, Endo? I just thought about this."_

" _Yeah Karkinos, what is it?"_

The Kaiju took a second, " _well we're two thousand years old, plus, right."_

" _Right."_

" _And well Momo is fif-"_

" _Don't even start with that!"_

" _Well I mean when you think about it, it is kinda weird."_

" _I have the mentality of a sixteen year old, and the body of one, so it's only slightly weird."_

Karkinos telepathically shrugged and stopped talking.

Endo sighed, he knew it didn't matter just yet, but when he got his old memories back, well then it would be extremely weird, and possible illegal. Yet, at that point Momo's personality would be reverted as well and she wouldn't love him anymore, so it was pointless to think about. He pulled out the sleek, futuristic, black phone Saturn Six had given him and dialed the only number on it.

"Damn kid, I knew you would call eventually, but its only been like an hour."

"Yeah I know Thomas, but I wanted to ask if I was allowed to go visit Momo at her internship."

Thomas laughed, "kid you know I'm good with you gettin some, but I gotta ask the boss first."

"That's not what I meant…" Endo sighed as he heard Thomas pull the phone away from his ear and talk to Enigma. God, Endo hated that woman so much, she was borderline psychopathic, if not worse.

Thomas put the phone back to his ear, "the boss wants to know your excuse, for ya know not being at your internship."

Endo looked at his car's clock, he had arrived at his internship pretty late in the day, then they had put him to sleep until the next morning, now it was nearly lunch. If he rushed over he could meet Momo for lunch, "lunch. That's it, I'm just going to lunch."

"Kid, your internship is quite some ways from hers."

"Yeah, I'll tell her we were patrolling over there because it's a bigger city and you sent me off for lunch."

Thomas thought for a second and Endo could hear him relay his answer to Enigma. "Alright kid it's all good with her, but she wanted me to tell you, don't forget, we have telepaths everywhere, so don't try to leak info to Momo. Her words not mine. Either way have a good time kid."

Before Endo could curse out Enigma, the line clicked. "Dammit!" He took a breath.

" _Hyperion take me to the Uwabami Hero Office."_ In a normal situation where someone was being spied on, it was either audio, visual or both. You could find ways around any of them if you knew they were there, but telepaths could be inside your mind and there would be no way to tell Momo anything about his origins or how her parents were actually loving people, who were being forced to stay away and how her childhood memories were actually extremely happy.

Endo was tempted to punch the steering wheel, but he was afraid his suit would react and cover his hand with metal, then he would just ruin the car. With Mystic's emotional manipulation wearing off, his original frustration was returning. It was exhausting him, the rapid shift in his emotions was just plain draining.

" _Endo I know what you're thinking of building, isn't it something they could just tear out of your mind?"_

Endo smiled, " _not if you protect it."_

" _I don't understand."_

" _For whatever reason you're resistant to their telepathy, all you need to do is protect that one thought in my head from them. That way I can build it before they can stop me and by then it'll be too late for them to do anything about it."_

Endo had Hyperion obtain all his contacts from his old phone and transfer it into the new one. Endo paused, "hmm." He expanded a part of his costume, which looked like a dozen tools and little clamps sprouting from one tiny point. Mei had suggested building in this workshop attachment just in case he ever needed to take something apart or put it back together. The little arms grabbed his old phone and rapidly disassembled it pulling out multiple extra chips and pieces that weren't in a normal phone. One was to track him and the other was to listen to him. Endo figured they were put there just so that Saturn Six didn't have to get past his phone's encryption each time they wanted to know what he was saying and where he was. He crushed the two parts in his armored fist and looked back to the road. " _Damn Hyperion, we're flying."_

" _An illogical statement, this car is not built for flight."_

Endo sighed, " _I should've programmed you with some more advanced phrase recognition."_ He took his new phone and dialed Momo's number, hoping she wasn't currently patrolling.

It only took a couple rings before she answered, "hello?"

"Hey Momo, it's Endo."

"Oh, hey Endo! I didn't recognize the number."

Endo leaned back against his seat, it was calming to hear her voice once again. But then it prompted the question, what if they programmed his mind to respond like that, " _Damnit, I can't keep thinking like this, I need to build the device."_ He had this exchange with himself in the time it took to blink, "yeah, new phone sorry. I was... missing you and wanted to see if you were up for lunch."

"But isn't your agency located like a couple hours away?"

"Don't worry about that, I'll pick you up and explain."

"Oh, ok, sounds great!"

Just then Endo heard someone shout in the background about… a pose? "Momo what's going on over there.

"It's nothing, just the cameraman."

"Why on earth is there a cameraman in your hero agency."

Suddenly another voice came on the line, "Endo is that you? Your girl is in complete denial! This lady is just doing photoshoots and commercials, it's a joke!"

Endo pulled the phone away from his face, "uh, Kendo? Is that you? I didn't know you were interning at the same place." He heard arguing in the background as Momo tried to grab the phone back.

"Sorry about that, can't wait to see you, I'll text you my location." The line went dead.

" _Okay well that was certainly a conversation."_

Thirty minutes later he pulled up to the curb of a production studio, which Hyperion told him specialized in commercials. " _An odd place to train heroes."_

Endo sighed and walked to the back of his car, he had flowers sitting in the trunk. " _Should I walk in with them, or is that too weird, should I leave them here and give them to her when she gets to the car, should I wait until after lunch. Ahhh why is this so difficult?"_

However, before Endo could decide and walk in, Momo walked out, with Uwabami and Kendo in tow. All three spotted Endo who gave a small wave, and both Kendo and Momo were staring at his car in shock. It wasn't like Momo hadn't seen anything like it before, her family had hundreds of millions of dollars, enough to buy a bunch of them, but it was the fact that Endo had one, and he was driving it.

"Um I got you flowers." Endo pulled them from the trunk and offered them to Momo.

Uwabami clutched her hands over her chest, "awww how adorable, you know if you want, Endo I may have some commercials you can star in. You're very handsome."

Endo shook his head, "uh, no, but thanks for the offer. Is… uh, is it ok if I take Momo to lunch with me."

"But, of course, oh and don't forget Kendo."

Endo narrowed his eyes, "wait, no I just-"

"Goodbye girls, meet me back at the office when you're done." With that Uwabami got in her own luxurious car and drove off.

Endo sighed, "well, where do you want to go for lunch you two?" Momo was still silent, holding her new flowers against her chest and Kendo was still in shock of his car. "Uh, hello, earth to Momo."

She shook her head, "oh, sorry and thank you for the flowers, it was very kind of you."

He smiled, "come here." The two embraced sharing a gentle kiss.

She pulled back and nodded her head at the car, "where did you get this?"

"Didn't I tell you, I'm a billionaire." It was a joke trying to distract her from the car and simultaneously an unconscious effort to offer up some sort of explanation to who he was, even if she would never be able to get it.

She laughed, "seriously though."

"Well the agency I'm with gave it to me."

"What?! Like gave it, gave it, or loaned it?" Kendo had shooken herself out of her stupor and walked up to the couple.

"They gave it to me, permanently."

"Just who the hell are you interning with?!"

Endo frowned, "I can't tell you that, not… not yet at least. I'm sorry I can't say more than that."

Momo looked confused, "ok, well that's a question for another time, but how did you get here so fast?"

"Oh, well we came over to this city to patrol cause there's more crime, so I figured I'd stop by and grab you for some lunch. And I guess Kendo too."

Kendo stepped back and waved her hands in front of her face, "no, no it's fine, if you guys want to have some alone time I'll just grab something else."

Endo had hoped she would make this kinda offer, but before he could take it Momo stepped in, "no it's fine, we wouldn't mind at all."

Endo nodded, " _wow, she is a lot nicer than I am."_

Momo gave the flowers back to him, "if we're going to lunch, me and Kendo should change to regular clothes."

Kendo sighed, "but I don't have any civilian clothes with me."

Momo smiled at her, "I've got it covered."

Ten minutes later the girls walked back out of the building, both wearing a hoodie and jeans. Endo opened the door for the two, Kendo was unfortunately crammed in the back, while Momo got the passenger seat. "Where to?"

"I know a great sushi place not to far from here! It's called the Kiridashi Sushi Bar."

"Wait Endo don't you have to have your license for a year before you can drive others?" Kendo had leaned forwards so that her face was in the front.

Endo smirked, "yeah, but I'm not the one driving. Hyperion take us to Kiridashi Sushi Bar." He had configured Hyperion to work off thoughts, but he had also developed an audio system, kinda just for show. He looked back over at Momo, "you look amazing."

She blushed, "I feel like such a slob in these clothes."

He smiled, "I don't care about the clothes, your face is always amazing."

Kendo giggled in the back seat, but paused when the the two looked back at her, "sorry, it's just so cute!"

Endo chuckled and shook his head, "so I assume from Kendo's outburst, the internship isn't going too well."

Kendo groaned, "seriously, all this lady does is commercials and photo shoots."

"But it is still an important part of hero society, all good heroes have an entourage and we must learn how to deal with it." Momo had a dead serious look on her face.

" _I guess Kendo was kinda right about the denial."_

To accentuate it Kendo looked at him as if saying, "I told you so."

He shrugged as Momo finished her speech, "how about your internship Endo? Or can you not tell us anything?"

"It's going fine so far, I haven't fought any villains yet, but I've learned quite a bit from them." It was technically the truth, but Endo still felt bad for withholding any information.

"So Endo, don't tell me you built an A.I. to drive your car for you." Kendo was once again leaning forwards.

"I built an A.I. to run my suit, but yeah it can also interface with pretty much any machine on the planet. So I hope you don't have any embarrassing photos on your phone."

Endo laughed as Kendo's face turned red and Momo slapped his arm trying not to smile along with him, "Endo!"

"Just a joke, well I mean he could do it, but I haven't told him to."

They arrived at the sushi bar two minutes later, " _Hyperion open Momo's door."_ Before Momo could reach for the door herself, it slid open and she looked back at Endo who was staring at her with a dumb grin on his face. "Man I love this car!"

The smell of rice and fish permeated the air as they walked inside. He always loved that smell, it reminded him of a place he went with his parents when he was… " _damnit! Stop thinking like that, it's all fake!"_

"Endo? You look upset, is everything ok?" Momo had noticed Endo now had a frown upon his face.

"Yeah, it's all fine, just lost in thought."

Momo could tell something was troubling him however, but no matter how much she pried during their lunch, he wouldn't give it up.

Endo had an empty plate in front of him by the time he decided that the girls should head back, "wouldn't want to miss any amazing tips from the pros, right?" He looked at Kendo while giving the sarcastic remark.

She groaned and rolled her eyes. "The only person who would be worse for a teacher would be Monoma."

Momo scowled, "no definitely Mineta."

Endo joined in, "what about Baku-, no he would actually be useful. Kaminari maybe?"

The girls shrugged,while he paid the bill, "I could've paid for my food Endo."

He looked over, both had spoken simultaneously, "uh, no I got it thanks." He was trying not to laugh, they were looking at each other in confusion.

Endo had just sat down in the driver's seat when he said to Momo, "ok, tell him where you want to go."

Momo looked at him, "what? You mean Hyperion?"

"Yeah."

"Um, ok, Hyperion take us to the Uwabami Hero Agency."

Hyperion emitted himself from the car's speakers, "user recognized, Momo Yaoyorozu, confirmed, now heading to Uwabami Hero Agency."

She turned to Endo, "you put me in his system?"

"Yeah, just in case you ever needed to access him when I wasn't around. In fact I could just build you the same thing I have." Endo tapped the back of his neck where there was a small bump, "it's a chip that allows Hyperion to communicate with me inside my head."

"Wow, so now you've got three voices up there." Momo laughed, but Endo, he paled.

"Wait, what does she mean by that, three voices?" Kendo had overheard that last bit.

Endo turned back to the road, "it's nothing, she simply misspoke."

Kendo was persistent however, "it didn't sound like that when she said it."

Momo realized what she had said in the presence of another person, "just forget about it, it was a dumb joke."

"No, now you guys are getting defensive about this, what's going on." No one said anything for a while and Momo looked at Endo to see what he wanted to do, "if you don't tell me I won't get out of this car."

Endo turned around, his eyes now glowing red, not out of anger, but to try to intimidate Kendo as much as possible, "you will never repeat this to anyone, do you understand?"

She nodded uncomfortably, "I promise."

"Part of my quirk is a voice in my head, he used to be pretty evil, nearly killed someone, well multiple someones. Now, he is kinda like an ally, helping me understand and regulate my power, but I don't want anyone to know about him, for obvious reasons." Endo's eyes faded back to their normal blue.

"Wh-who did he nearly kill?"

Endo paused, sighed, and then pointed at Momo, "her." He couldn't tell Kendo about the forest, but he figured he didn't need much of an explanation for it, she hopefully wouldn't push it. They arrived at the hero agency, "look, I'm sorry, I don't mean to be such a dick about this, but you understand, it's a difficult situation."

There was no response and he sighed once more and opened the doors letting himself and the girls out. He hugged and kissed Momo goodbye, she seemed sad, "I'm sorry, that was stupid."

"It's fine, nothing to be done about it now. I love you."

Her onyx black eyes gazed back up at him and he brushed her bangs out of her face as their lips met once more. " _All things considered, it's amazing she still loves me after I nearly killed her."_

" _Endo, stop, you keep doing this to yourself, it's because she was forced to love you."_

Endo pulled away from her as Karkinos said this, "I should get going too."

Momo noticed the frown was back on his face, "ok, I love you too." He smiled at her, but it seemed forced.

Endo got back in the car and took control this time. He drove along the clean streets until he was out of sight. He parked in a lot next to an office building, one not too dissimilar to the Saturn Six's. " _Hyperion drive the car back to my house, I need to let off some steam."_

" _Confirmed."_

Endo's clothes slid off his body and into his two bracelets as his skin grew hard and scaly, yellowish spines grew on his back and black wings emerged from just besides them. His neck elongated and a tail with stabilizing wings sprouted from his tailbone.

Endo was in the air in seconds, flying at a rapid pace, pushing his body, something he almost never had to do. He rose higher and higher, until he was at a point that was only surpassed by airplanes and spacecraft. Endo thought visiting space one day sounded awesome, the sheer weightlessness and the scope of the earth. To get away from it all, the people, the evil… the bad memories. He roared until his throat became raw, and then when that happened he grew multiple huge membranes on his chest that he punctured with his own talons. The piercing of his own membranes hurt as always, but it felt numbed, he was so angry he barely felt the huge explosion that rocked his body and pushed away a huge swath of clouds. He was breathing heavily by the time he reached his house, but not out of exhaustion.

His new car was sitting in the driveway, Hyperion had alerted him about its arrival. Endo took a deep breath and tried to calm himself. He pulled open the door to his house and nearly shouted, "I'm home!" Memories of his parents began to overwhelm him, them taking him to get his first computer, or even just a nice dinner. " _I will not cry for something that was fake! I will not cry! I will not cry!"_ Endo repeated this in head like a mantra as he went to retrieve his bags from the car.

" _Why would you not want to cry, your parents may have been fake and they obviously didn't care for you if they just left you without saying anything, but you still have wonderful memories of them. It is perfectly normal to let out these emotions."_ It was kind of odd, Hyperion trying to comfort him with his logic. Funny to think that Karkinos and the A.I. were actually quite similar when you thought about it, both using their cold hard facts to interpret life, but of course one was a bit more gentle than the other.

Endo fell into his bed and tried to hold back tears for only a minute, before they began to flow freely down his face. He had rarely cried in his life, it was an uncommon occurrence for him, a high pain tolerance and a so called happy family made sure of that. Sadness turned to anger and anger into determination, these assholes weren't going to mess with him again.

The rest of the week he did nothing but eat, sleep, and work. He had Karkinos try to protect his thoughts as best he could, he needed to get this done before any of the Saturn Six agents checked on his thoughts.

By the time it was the day before a school day Endo had completed it. "Integrate nullifying chip into armor."

His suit grabbed on to the chip delicately and it slid into the plating, going up until it reached his neck where it melded with the chip where Hyperion was located. Endo smiled, "can't edit my mind now assholes." He had created a chip that protected his mind from being modified, it could still be read, but now he could truly know that what he thought were his own thoughts. His phone began to ring and he answered.

"Kid you have ten seconds to remove that chip, or else the entirety of the Saturn Six team will be upon you and we will be forced to kill you." It was Thomas.

"You can't kill me Thomas, if you can't edit my mind then what hope do you have of beating me."

He heard the other man chuckle, "your girlfriend."

"What do you mean?"

"If you don't take the chip out, we will kill her as well." Thomas sounded calm as could be. "We would make you a public enemy as well, turn all the pros against you, make everyone think that you're a villain. You'd never be able to live on this planet in peace again."

"Damnit Thomas I was just starting to like you." The chip slid out of his armor and it was suddenly crushed while hovering in the air by telekinesis.

"We ain't gonna punish you for this kid, but don't pull anything like it again." The line went dead.

Endo shouted and swept his arms across his workbench throwing tools and parts everywhere. A week's worth of work, for nothing! Nothing but a threat! "Screw you Thomas."

The next morning was rough for Endo, everyone was talking animatedly about their internships, but he was just sitting in his chair thoughts racing through his mind. How was he supposed to beat them? It seemed like there was no plausible solution, and even if he came up with a way to entirely block out their mind reading as well, they would kill Momo. He heard the determination in Thomas's voice, he would've followed through, just another drop in the bucket, but he also must've known that if he had killed Momo, well Endo would probably just let Karkinos take over his body and go on a rampage. They were dark thoughts, but Endo was in an awful mood, he hadn't got much sleep.

"Seriously I can't believe you guys fought the Hero Killer! I heard Endeavour rescued you!" It was Kirishima, he was strangely in a headlock, Bakugo was holding both him and Kaminari.

Endo glanced over at the trio Kirishima had talked to. Endo had heard about the attack and subsequent capture of the Hero Killer and how his classmates had been involved.

Todoroki was the first to answer, "yeah."

Iida and Midoriya joined in, each nodding in affirmative.

" _Seventy percent chance all three are lying, ninety if we are counting individually."_

" _Huh?"_ Endo was confused, Hyperion had just assessed their vitals and determined they were lying about something. " _What did they lie about?"_

" _Vitals spiked when the Hero Killer was mentioned and then rose once more as soon as they heard the word Endeavour."_

" _So what they were lying about Endeavor rescuing them, wait then that means they fought him themselves! Hyperion are there any cctv cameras present in the alleyway where they fought."_

Hyperion was way ahead of Endo however and he retrieved footage of that night. A monocle of sorts formed over Endo's eye, nearly invisible, and the footage began to play, he saw his classmates several times fall down, unable to move. " _Some sort or paralysis quirk."_ This continued until finally Midoriya and Iida landed a tag team blow and Todoroki lit him up with fire. " _Why would they lie about that?"_

Hyperion's voice came through once more, " _hero laws indicate no individual is to use their quirk to harm others unless they have the proper identification and forms."_

" _But it was in self defense, shouldn't that-"_

" _From what I could garner, no it makes no difference."_

Endo watched the video over and over, it was coordinated extremely well for people who weren't talking much. " _So Endeavour takes credit to save them from any trouble. Hmm, I should talk to them after class see if they're ok. Truly ok."_ In truth Endo was just curious about the fight, he knew his friends were good.

"Bro what are you doing?"

Endo looked up and quickly folded away his eyepiece, it was Kirishima, "huh?"

"You've been staring at the same place for like fifteen minutes and like whispering to yourself."

"Oh uh, just pulling a Midoriya I guess." He tried for a fake smile.

Some of the others were staring at him as well, he hadn't seemed the same since the end of the UA sports festival.

"Ok everyone sit down, Bakugo let go of those two." Aizawa shuffled in the classroom, sounding as bored as ever. "It's time… for finals."

Well this one was kinda hard to write, since it was a follow up to a big chapter, but I hope it gave you a good idea of how Endo's handling the new information that pretty much everything he is, is fake. Next chapter may either be prep for finals like the study session at Momo's house, cause you know she'd invite Endo to help her or the chapter may just straight up be the start to finals, I'm not sure, but I'll give more information about how the finals will go, since Endo replaced a student, later on. Thanks for reading, contrastive criticism is always appreciated or if you just want to comment something, feel free.


	13. Preparations

Chapter 13: Preparations

"Aww crap, finals?!" Kaminari had his head in his hands.

"Yes, there will be a written portion and a practical exam. The written will essentially be a follow up to the midterm and the practical will be a surprise so you must be ready for anything. The class continued on as normal, they read out of the textbook for most of the time, had some review, etc.

Aizawa eventually dismissed the class, leaving Kaminari to complain even more about the final, "I'm so screwed, with all the attacks, festivals, and internships, I haven't had any time to study."

Mina and several others joined in, all whining about their predicament, until, "if you want I could tutor you all."

Endo looked over from where he was packing his bag, Momo was standing in the center of the class. The others now crowded around her, practically begging on their knees for her help, but this only seemed to get her more excited. She began to talk about tea and the likes when Mina looked over at Endo, who was busy tinkering with his silver bracelets that contained his costume. "Endo you should join us!"

"Huh?" He looked up noticing everyone's attention solely upon him, "oh, no no, I'm not getting roped into that." He had a smile on his face, he didn't hate the idea of tutoring them, it was just that he wasn't good at it. "Momo's a much more suitable teacher than I am."

"Oh come on, I mean you both scored first in the midterms." Mina was now at Endo's desk leaning over him.

It was true, both him and Momo had perfect scores on the midterms, so they shared the spot. "I'm not good at formulating my academic thoughts into well articulated explanations." He didn't normally talk like this, but he was amused by Mina's somewhat puzzled expression.

"Don't bother with those extras Lizard Breath, they didn't understand a word you just said." Bakugo was dragging Kirishima out of the room, apparently ready to beat some math into his literally thick skull.

Endo scratched his head, "uhh, thanks? Man I swear everytime he does something I get more and more confused about just who he is."

Endo felt a hand on his and he looked up into Momo's deep black eyes, "please. It'll only be for a few hours tomorrow."

He melted at her expression, so innocent, but there was one thing bothering him still, "tomorrow's date night." He tried to whisper, but the ever vigilant Mina overheard.

"Well that's perfect for you two, it'll be a study date."

Endo glared jokingly at her, "despite my intellect, believe it or not, that's not how I prefer to spend my evenings."

But then Momo pulled out the trump card and gave him puppy dog eyes, he rarely ever saw her beg for something, but when she did, damn he was putty in her hands. He sighed, "alright fine, but Hyperion's gonna be helping me just so you know."

"Who's Hyperion?" Jiro was standing just behind Momo with her finger twirling her earphone jack.

"An A.I. that runs my suit, there's a chip implanted in my neck that allows me to talk to him telepathically, so he'll help me tutor you guys."

"That's not fair, that would be like having your phone during a test!" Mina pushed Momo aside an got in Endo's face.

He smirked, "Mr. Aizawa already knows about it, I take it out before every test or quiz."

Ochaco was about to leave with Midoriya when she heard that, "doesn't it hurt?"

Endo sighed and extended his armor over his arm and neck, "detach H.N.I.C." There was a popping noise, which several of the girls and even Kaminari cringed at. The chip slid down his arm and deposited itself into Endo's palm, "it's like a needle, hurts for a fraction of a second."

Momo reached for the chip, but withdrew her hand rapidly, "sorry. What's it stand for?"

"Hyperion Neural Implant Chip. You want to try it?"

She looked back up at him, he was dead serious, "how?"

"You just take these bracelets and I instruct it from there." He retracted his armor and offered the two pieces of silver to her. She gingerly took them and put them on, he then handed her the chip placing it in the palm of her hand. "Ready?" She nodded, "ok, suit integrate H.N.I.C. to wearer, override code, seven three one."

She gasped as the cold metal folded over her arm and raced up her neck, the chip then slid up her arm in the same way it had slid down for Endo. Momo yelped as the chip entered her skin and then relaxed, "so when do I hear-" She paused, "woah." Hyperion had obviously introduced himself and showcased what he could do.

Endo was smiling at her amazed expression, "ok do you want it out?"

Momo nodded after a while and Endo repeated the process, it once again entered his own body.

Midoriya and Ochaco were still there looking on in wonder, and maybe some disgust, "so, is that why you have a level six intelligence, he feeds you all the information?"

Endo's eyes widened, "come on Midoriya, if that was the case, then how would I have built him?"

Midoriya rubbed the back of his neck, "oh, yeah that makes a lot of sense, sorry."

In the end Mina, Ojiro, Kaminari, and Jiro all signed up for the Momo Yaoyorozu tutoring session, but there was one problem, "seriously, none of you have a ride?" Endo was walking to the school's exit with everyone. Momo gave him a look, he knew what she wanted him to do, "aw come on, you've got a personal chauffeur, why do I have to do it?"

She looked at him with a befuddled smile on her face and tapped the back of his neck, "so do you."

Endo sighed, "ok fine, but it's gonna be cramped, the car isn't really built for a lot of people."

Ojiro peeked around Mina, "wait Endo you have a car?"

He was about to speak when Momo jumped in, "yeah and it's the coolest thing, just wait till you see it."

"Anyways, let's just create a group chat, I can run by everyone's place tomorrow to come grab you, just text me your address."

The next day passed quickly, until it was time to pick up everyone, Jiro seemed to be the closest. He got in his sports car and directed Hyperion to the address, an apartment complex it seemed. 'Jiro I'm right outside in the black car, you'll notice it.'

"Holy shit, this is yours?!" Jiro had just climbed into the passenger seat and was staring in awe at the luxurious car.

"Yeah, it's… a long story, let's leave it at that."

The cycle continued until he had collected everyone except Ojiro and on the way Kaminari and Mina, it seemed, were going to pull everything out of him they could, "so how was the first date, did you kiss her? Yes? So then did you guys go even farther?"

Endo turned bright red, "nearly, we were going to, but decided to take it slower." Endo was embarrassed by the conversation, but come on, who didn't love bragging about how they nearly had sex with arguably the most beautiful girl at school, even if it was forced by emotion manipulation.

Jiro suddenly seemed very uninterested in the conversation as her friends practically squealed in delight. "Man Kaminari, you've got a high pitch voice back their."

"You're just jealous your voice can't go this high."

Mina tried to restart the early questions, "so, Endo, when we leave tonight, that's what you're planning on doing right, getting Momo in bed with you? Was that date night, the reason you didn't want to study?"

Endo turned even redder, but this time it was more out of anger, "I don't _try_ to get her in bed. It has to be natural, and no, date night was just a movie or dinner or something along those lines." He didn't mean to sound so enraged, but that night being exposed as a test of Saturn Six's manipulation left a poor taste in his mouth. Still an amazing night, but not what he had once remembered it as.

"Oh, ok, no need to get so upset."

Endo sighed, "sorry, it's just usually everyone thinks guys are in a relationship only for sex, or that's the endgame, but it's so much more complex than that. She just gets me, all the ramblings I go on about something scientific or theoretical she gets. She laughs at all, or well most of my jokes, she just seems so down to earth and genuine."

" _Even though she's not genuine in the slightest."_ Karkinos had become his center of reality this past week, reminding him what was and wasn't real. It was kinda annoying and eye opening at the same time.

"Do you love her?"

Endo smiled, "I'd like to think so."

"Aww it's so sweet! Now, I don't have too many options though." Mina's face turned even brighter pink when she realized she had said that outloud.

"Ya know, I kinda figured you had a crush on me, I know that sounds super narcissistic, but I just had a feeling."

"What?! How did you know?"

"You always seemed to be around me or calling me over to you, or something. Sorry, I didn't really feel anything more than friendship, so I figured I would let you approach me, cause I wasn't sure." Endo tried to sink into his seat, it had just become uncomfortable again. "Kirishima seems like a good guy, you should try going out with him."

"What am I, chopped liver?!" Kaminari was waving his hand in front of Mina's face in an attempt to get her attention.

"Yeah, but he kinda seems like a dolt at times."

Endo shook his head, "nah, he's pretty smart when he wants to be. He only acts like that around Bakugo for whatever reason."

" _How did your conversation become what it is now? This is asinine!"_

" _They asked about Momo and it kinda just went in this direction, no need to get angry about it."_

Karkinos chuckled, it sounded like huge swaths of gravel moving against each other, " _you just got mad at Mina for saying that you want to get Momo in bed. Which is kinda true."_

" _Yeah, but that's not the only reason I'm dating her."_

" _That wasn't what Mina was saying."_

Endo didn't respond and tuned back into the conversation to see Mina nagging Jiro. He looked to his right, she had a light pink covering her face, what was going on in this car?

 **A/N: I have the cars be in american style, steering wheel on the left side of the car, just because I'm an uncultured american.**

"Come on Jiro, you've gotta like someone." Mina was relentless it seemed.

"Ok look, if I can guess who it is in one try, do you promise to admit? If I get it wrong, we'll leave you alone."

Jiro nodded, she didn't want to hear anymore of this talk, so she was glad to accept Endo's challenge.

" _Hyperion when did Jiro's vitals spike the most in the conversation?"_

The robotic voice answered almost immediately, " _when Mina began to ask about Momo Yaoyorozu in bed."_

Endo was floored, there was no way, could it really be. "Momo?!"

Jiro's face nearly began to match Mina's skin.

Mina was confused for a bit, but finally picked up on it, "seriously! No joke?"

Endo put a hand on Jiro's shoulder, "I'm sorry, I mean hey, ya never know, relationships don't always turn out to well. Especially high school ones." The two girls stared at him shocked he would even say something like that, but for him he knew the relationship wouldn't last, he was the only one who knew. "Not to say I'm not madly in love with her, but things change, just keep that in mind and keep your hopes up."

"I-uh, thanks."

"Wait, what just happened?!" Kaminari looked up from his phone obviously oblivious to the situation.

Jiro sighed, "it's a good thing I'm not attracted to you Kaminari."

The car had a good laugh at his expense as they pulled up to Ojiro's house. He had the same reaction to his car as the other three. "Alright Hyperion, final stop, Momo's mansion!"

The car sped away from the curb, five teenagers plus a tail crammed inside the all too small Lamborghini.

"Wait, did Momo give you this car? Cause that would make a lot more sense."

Endo turned back around towards Mina, "nah it's… it's just a really long story that I can't get into right now."

His classmates looked at each other, confused by his explanation.

The wide gates opened for Endo's car as they neared Momo's front door. "Ok seriously?! First you drive up to our houses in a frickin Lamborghini, then Momo's house is the size of a skyscraper lying on its side. Are you guys trying to make us jealous?" Kaminari was squeezing past Ojiro's tail in an attempt to make it out into the open courtyard that was Momo's front yard.

Endo chuckled, "sorry, just how it is." He walked up to the enormous and ornate doors, unlocking them with a key from his pocket.

"She gave you a key?!"

Endo just turned back and smirked as he walked inside, "Momo we're here!" His voice echoed throughout the mansion.

"Head to the dining hall I'll be right there!" Was the response from the kitchen.

"Alright follow me." Endo led the group into the large hall that held a mahogany table almost three times as long as Endo's car.

Everyone had taken their seats and brought out notebooks, textbooks, pens, pencils, etc. Endo began to try and set up a plan to see what they needed to go over first, based on what they were struggling on. He extended his armor to cover his forearm only and a holographic image popped up, Hyperion had categorized the topics and organized them into a comprehensive list. "Alright I guess we'll start with math when Momo gets in here."

Almost as if on cue, the doors were pushed open as Momo wheeled in a cart for tea and began to distribute it. She was wearing a red polo and white short shorts. "Hey." Endo kissed her.

"Hey." She smiled at him teasingly, "happy date night."

"Ha ha." He took out his own books and set them on the table, then he spread out the holographic image to the end of the table so everyone could see the schedule.

Momo hugged his arm, "see you're already good at this."

"That was Hyperion."

"Well you're still helping."

Endo took a step back and let Momo do her thing, he only interjected when someone needed help separate from the group. He was midway through explaining molecular ionization to Jiro when he looked up to see how everyone else was doing. Mina looked frustrated, Ojiro was intensely concentrated on his book, and Kaminari was just intently watching Momo read from her book, but he wasn't looking at her face or the book, "Kaminari, how bout you spend a bit more time looking at your book and a bit less time staring at my girlfriend's chest."

The whole room stared at Endo, his eyes red, but not yet glowing. He didn't care so much that Kaminari was staring, Momo kinda just had that allure, it was the fact that Endo wanted to get this over with so he could spend the rest of the night with her. And, yeah ok Endo was kinda being defensive.

Kaminari immediately turned back to his book and Endo nodded at Momo to continue.

Eventually Jiro threw her hands up, "I'm so confused, what does neutral atoms or molecules even mean."

Endo was about to continue on, but changed his mind, "Momo you're better with chemistry than I am, why don't you give it a try."

Endo took over the others, while Momo leaned over Jiro and traced things on her paper.

" _Jiro's heartbeat has dramatically increased."_

Endo looked over at the two girls and did in fact noticed a pink tint taking root on Jiro's face, Momo was pressed up against her in an effort to better see the paper beneath the punk girl. Endo tried not to smile and continued reading where Momo had left off.

The remainder of the evening past without anymore incident and eventually it was time for everyone to go home. "Ok I'm gonna stay here for a while, so Hyperion is going to stop by each location and drop you off and then come back here. Either Ojiro or Jiro, one of you take the driver's seat, just try not to touch the wheel, gas or brakes."

Mina pouted, "why do they get the front seats?"

"Cause I trust them not to do anything stupid in a car that costs five million dollars and is being piloted by a fledgling A.I."

They began to pile into the car and Jiro looked back at Momo, "thanks Yaomomo!"

"It was my pleasure." The two waved.

" _Slight uptake in Jiro's heartbeat detected."_

Endo chuckled quietly to himself as the car sped away covering up the noise. " _You don't need to alert me every time that happens Hyperion."_

" _Confirmed."_

Momo retreated back inside and collapsed onto a chair in the main foyer, while the tutoring had almost invigorated her, it also took a lot out of her. Endo walked behind her and began to slowly massage her shoulders. She sighed, "thanks for coming."

"What, and miss date night?" He joked, while pulling her hair out of the ponytail and letting it flow freely down her shoulders. "So wanna watch a movie or something."

She looked up at him with a tired face, "bed."

"Huh?"

"Take me to bed."

He laughed and scooped her up in his arms, "just like our first date." He said as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her head into his chest. He gently set her down on her bed.

"I'm sorry." She was bright red and looking to the side.

"It's ok, tutoring them wasn't too bad."

"No, I mean, well… it's kinda embarrassing, I was gonna surprise you with something, but I was too tired to do it." Momo looked back at him with a smile playing on her lips. "I may have been planning on wearing that cheerleader outfit when you came up here."

Endo raised his eyebrow and smiled back, "that's very sweet of you, but you don't have to be sorry about that."

" _Oh, come on, that would've been the perfect night, you would've loved it."_ Karkinos suddenly seemed interested in the night again.

"But maybe another night, ok, just for now, go to sleep."

Momo nodded and activated her quirk, shedding her previous clothes like a snakeskin as pajamas formed over her. Endo had expected to spend the night and as such had stored his own change of nightwear in his bracelets, which he switched into and proceeded to turn off the lights and cuddled up next to her.

" _I'm scared that these finals are my last test for Saturn Six, if that's the case I only have two more days with her. What will happen when she reverts back to her old personality, will she immediately hate me or will she gradually distance herself? Ahh, I'm not doing myself any good by thinking like this."_ He pulled Momo closer and drifted off into the first peaceful slumber he'd had in a while.

Sorry this chapter was a bit shorter and a bit more filler, I dunno know I kinda just wanted to write this scene, because reasons. Anyways the next chapter will be the finals and since Sero is missing I'll go into more detail about how the pairings will be made in the next chapter. Let me know how I'm doing with the sort of existential crisis Endo is having, I figured it would be interesting to have him constantly be corrected by Karkinos. But anyways thanks for reading.


	14. Monster

Chapter 14: Monster

"Morning."

Momo sat up in bed, her raven hair sticking out in weird directions and angles. She looked for the voice, it was Endo, he was holding two steaming mugs.

"I was up early, figured you want something warm."

"Did you have another nightmare?" Momo had gotten used to Endo twitching or spasming in bed, usually he was relieving the same nightmare over and over. The last one he had told her about involved him in Kaiju form getting shredded by lighting, fire, and tsunamis.

 **A/N: There have been a couple time skips in case you hadn't noticed, just small ones, but just enough so I can have the feeling that they know more about each other than I've written. For context, Endo has slept at her house multiple times by now.**

Endo smiled at her, "no, it was a peaceful dream, I was with you, back on that beach."

Momo took her mug, it was filled with hot chocolate, neither of them really liked coffee and they didn't prefer tea in the morning. "So, do you think you're ready for finals?"

Endo sat besides her on the enormous bed, "the written will be a piece of cake, but I'm slightly worried about the practical. It has to be something we've never seen before, otherwise it wouldn't be difficult. We've fought villains, each other, city destroying robots, they can't just pit us against any of those at us again, it wouldn't make sense."

Momo slowly nodded as she sipped her drink, thinking about just what would be thrown at them.

"So, you were gonna wear the cheerleader uniform as a surprise?"

Momo shied away from his gaze and looked like she wanted to crawl back under the covers, "I was tired, just joking about it."

"Yeah? Well I thought you looked awesome in it back at the sports festival, whether or not it was that pervert who tricked you into it."

Momo tried to change the subject, "can you pull something up for me and project it using your arm hologram thing."

Endo noticed what she was doing, but relented and extended the armor over his left arm. He always wore the silver bracelets to sleep, he never knew when he would need his armor, especially after that one time in the forest. "What did you want to see?"

She grabbed his arm and quickly typed on the pad that was imbedded in the armor. "There, now put it up."

Endo did as she asked, the header read as such, 'Gala Taking Place at Shirushi Mansion on Sunday.'

"I got an invite because my parents can't make it and I'm allowed to bring one other person." She stared at his blue eyes, she could tell he was thinking.

"Uh, I'm not exactly the fancy type or the party type."

"It's more of a social gathering, please, I kinda have to go anyways. I'm sure Todoroki will be there, so we can all chat."

Endo gave her a look, "I'm not sure he's the chaty type."

"Don't try to use that as an excuse Endo."

He sighed, "alright, alright, I'll go with you. Now we should probably get ready for school."

The cafeteria was crowded as always, with class 1-A taking up an entire table. Endo and Momo walked up to their normal spot together, over hearing the last bit of a conversation, "you guys should've seen it. Like something out of a movie." Jiro was talking excitedly about last night.

"Bro! Do you seriously drive a Lambo?" Kirishima got up in Endo's face, "what model is it?"

"Uh, yeah it's a Sesto Elemento."

A shark toothed grin stared back at him, "bro! That's such a manly car!"

The others grinned at Kirishima's enthusiasm, well except for Kaminari and Mina. "You guys good?"

The pair had their head in their hands, "we're worried about the practical and on top of that we've gotta remember everything we did last night for the written, it's just too much."

Endo sighed, "we can only do our best."

"Easy for you to say, no matter what they throw at you, you're practically invulnerable." Mina had raised her head and was staring at Endo, who smiled.

"So is Kirishima."

Just then Kendo walked over, "hey guys, sorry I kinda overheard, you're worried about the practical exam right?"

"No!"

"Ok well not you Bakugo, but others. Look I heard from my friend who's an upperclassman, last year they just used the robots for a big battle, nothing too difficult." Kendo smiled at the others, but it faltered for only a moment when her eyes landed on Endo, who didn't even notice her gaze he was so lost in thought.

Mina and Kaminari perked up and high fived as their smiles became bigger than Kendo's.

Endo glances at Momo, "should we tell them?"

"Probably, better they're ready for anything than something easy."

"Wait, tell us what?"

"Well Momo and I don't think it could possibly be robots. That's too simple and something they've used against us before."

"B-but Kendo said that-"

"Think about it like this, Bakugo, Todoroki, Momo, myself, all of us could take down a dozen or so of those zero point villains and keep going. That wouldn't be a final, that would be practice."

Mina frowned, "well then what is it?"

"I… honestly have no idea."

Days past and still Endo had no idea what the challenges would be, until it was time. Everyone was waiting in front of the control room, the place they had watched the Hero vs Villain training all those months ago. The teachers were gathered in front of the concrete structures and facing the costumed students. They had finished their written finals just thirty minutes ago and were told to get their costumes ready.

"I assume all of you have gathered information on what these finals may be, and have an idea of what you'll be up against."

Kaminari and Mina looked at their homeroom teacher, "robots? Please?"

Principal Nezu popped out of Aizawa's scarf, "actually, this years finals will be completely different for various reasons. This year you will be teaming up in pairs of two… to fight one of us faculty members."

Aizawa looked over the shocked faces, "the teams have already been picked, but two students will be fighting individually today."

Endo tuned out for a second as he thought it over, _"I'm likely one of the individual fighters, unless, they decided to exploit our weakness and put me with Momo so they could try and get me to risk my own victory to save her. It would be the obvious choice to put me against Aizawa, he could just take me out of the fight period."_

"The first pairing, Yaoyorozu and Todoroki, against me."

" _Well there goes both my ideas."_

Aizawa continued to list off teams and names, notably Midoriya and Bakugo fighting All Might and Mineta actually getting put by himself against Midnight, of course. Which left no teachers for Endo to face, who know knew he was the other individual fighter. "All Might will be pulling double duty today, and his opponent will be Endo after Midoriya and Bakugo have had their turn."

Endo's eyes glowed red, "seriously? I'm up against the number one hero, by myself?!"

Flashback to two days ago, the teachers are in a meeting discussing how to do the practical exams. Eventually they decide that robots are indeed too easy and opt for having the teachers fight students in pairs, at least for the most part. As they discussed the teams they reached Endo, "he's at the top of the class right now, strength, intelligence, and can react fairly quickly, but unlike Yaoyorozu and Todoroki, he can actually fight without his quirk. His armor is incredibly intuitive, so him fighting me is a no go. Something I have noticed however, is he can get angry, easily, I think we should try to exploit that. The students will fail if they cause too much structural damage, something he would excel at causing."

All Might chimed in, "but what about that other personality in his head, if we push him too far, it could take over and start destroying everything in sight."

"That's why we're pairing him with you, you can take his attacks if it comes down to it. His fight will be the last, so it's a bit more fair, you'll be tired from your fight with Bakugo and Midoriya. I'll be there on standby to cancel his quirk and from what I heard the personality has actually turned itself around, now wanting to help Endo. Not sure how much I trust that, but we can also have Yaoyorozu help calm him down and take back control of his body."

Back in the present Endo's body is practically shaking, whether it's nervousness, fear, or excitement, well he can't tell. Aizawa gave him a look that practically said "calm down." He then actually spoke, "you'll be fighting him after Midoriya and Bakugo, so you will have the advantage of him being slightly worn down by them."

Nezu took over after the pairings and orders were announced, "to pass you must either capture the teacher with this pair of handcuffs, or if you can escape the fighting grounds."

Turns out Mei Hatsume designed a pair of braces for the teachers to win that would add half their body weight and slow them down. "Kirishima and Sato are up first, everyone else, you may strategize or watch the others in the control room, your choice."

Since Endo didn't have a partner, he went with the obvious choice and went to watch the fights, besides, he did have two other voices to help him strategize.

" _Winning is unlikely against such an opponent."_

" _I agree with the robot here, I'll just pump as much muscle as I can into your agility form and you jet."_

" _Well thanks for the votes of encouragement guys, but there's one problem, I don't have another physical teammate to help distract All Might while I escape, fighting him is almost inevitable. I can't fly either, I've seen All Might jump, I won't be able to avoid him like that."_

"Uh Endo? Endo? Endo!"

Endo shook his head as he heard Uraraka and Midoriya calling his name. He looked behind him, they were both looking at him concerned, "are you ok? You seemed kinda out of it."

He sighed, "just trying to think of how I'm going to do this."

"I can't believe you have to fight All Might by yourself!"

Endo decided he needed to calm down so he asked the other two why they were in there and not strategizing with their partners.

Midoriya rubbed the back of his neck, "oh, well Bakugo isn't exactly in the mood to strategize.

"And Aoyama is a bit preoccupied with himself."

Endo chuckled and dedicated his focus to the fight at hand, Kirishima and Sato against Cementoss. It was an easy win for Cementoss who quickly tired the two out with an excellent defense. The next two fights were nothing special they all passed, but it was Momo and Todoroki's fight he was waiting for.

Just like the three fights before them, they started away from the gate and as soon as the robotic voice came over the loudspeaker they began to run for the exit. There were plenty of cameras covering every angle and Endo saw Momo begin to create little Matryoshka Dolls, he had learned that this was the easiest thing for her to make, for whatever reason.

" _Why not have Todoroki use his own fire or ice quirk, both are constant and don't really use up any energy, but Momo's wasting her lipids by making all those."_ He then saw her put six of the dolls in her belt, storing them for later apparently.

It only took a couple minutes before Aizawa reached them, it was a quick fight, without their quirks. Todoroki had sent Momo running, while he was quickly restrained above a floor of spikes.

" _Damn, she's not gonna beat him to the gate, he's too fast."_

As predicted Aizawa caught up with her and grabbed her one hand with a piece of his scarf. He said something, but there was no audio and by some miracle Momo activated her quirk freeing herself from his grasp, running in the opposite direction of the gate, back to her teammate.

Before she could lower him, Aizawa jumped overhead and that's when Momo threw the dolls in the air. They were flashbang grenades! A perfect tool against Aizawa, who stood there rubbing his eyes, while Momo freed Todoroki. Their goal now seemed to be evasion, they were trying to get out of his range of vision. Eventually it happened and a giant ice wall cut them off from the homeroom teacher.

Momo at that time decided to turn around and expose her chest to create something, but what she didn't know was that it was right at a camera.

Midoriya turned the brightest red Endo had ever seen and turned around. Uraraka began slamming keys on the control panel trying to change the view and all Endo could do was laugh, they were so flustered he barely was able to hit the one key that changed the angle.

Eventually Endo calmed down and wiped his tears away, he hadn't laughed like that in a long time. "Sorry, that was just too good." When everyone had focused back on the screen Aizawa was wrapped in what looked to be his own scarf and the two were declared winners, Momo stifling her tears of happiness. "Wait what?! I missed it!"

When Momo walked into the control room the two embraced and Endo congratulated her. Her smile was infectious and eventually the entire room, except for the ever serious Todoroki, was smiling along with her.

Now the only fights Endo cared for was Midoriya's and his own. It was brutal, All Might slammed them into the ground and crushed his body into theirs. It almost seemed like he was trying to kill them. Thankfully Midoriya managed to land a good hit and got both him and Bakugo through the gate.

 **A/N: All the finals went the same, even Mineta's, who was fighting alone.**

Endo rose from his seated position, it was his turn. He took a deep breath, everyone would be watching him, literally. The entire class minus Midoriya and Bakugo, plus the teachers had gathered to watch the last fights. His armor folded over his fists and he was about to walk out the door, but Momo caught his hand and kissed him good luck. Practically the entire class cheered, whether it was for the kiss or encouragement in the fight, he wasn't sure.

He walked through the entrance into the now somewhat destroyed city, _"Hyperion alert me to any rapid pressure changes. Karkinos get ready to adapt."_ Both of the voices answered in affirmative.

"Akari Endo, practical exam, begin!"

" _Pressure wave det-"_

A huge blast of wind slammed into Endo faster than he could transform.

" _Second pressure wave detected."_

" _Armored Close Combat!"_

Endo landed on his feet, but the second blast never came.

" _Heat signature detected behind you."_

He spun around throwing his fist as he pivoted. An explosion of pain originated from his head and he crashed through a building. Endo stepped out of the rubble and back into the open street, where he saw All Might standing in the spot he had. _"That was so fast I couldn't even see the punch. It was lucky I had the Armored form."_

"You think you can be a hero like this? You are slow, you are weak, how did you get someone like Yaoyorozu to love you as you are?"

Endo rushed forwards bringing his right fist to All Might's face, but his entire arm was encased by the number one hero's hand and it was shattered. Endo roared in pain as he threw another punch, but this time an extreme amount of muscle was put into it and it connected with All Might's face, barely fazing him.

"Looks like there is some fight in you after all." The insanely buff hero put even more pressure on Endo's already broken arm, "but you're still weak."

"You'd… be… surprised." Endo said between breaths, he refused to let the pain show anymore than it already had.

" _A hundred and fifty feet."_

As Endo grew All Might's hand could no longer contain the growing appendage and he had to let go to leap out of the way.

All Might avoiding Endo's growth gave him one opening and he brought his uninjured left fist forwards into All Might's body burying him into the ground, shaking the surrounding area. _"Agility Form."_ Endo collapsed onto his three remaining limbs and began to run for the exit gate.

" _Pressure change detected."_

Endo looked around, but saw nothing, until he looked upwards, only to see a fist fly straight into his skull. He collapsed to the ground, now shrunk back to human, his armor covering his skin.

"Still weak Endo, where is that power I saw you use against the Nomu at the USJ." All Might scoffed, "well, when you fail, I'm sure Yaoyorozu won't want to be with some reject and maybe young Todoroki will take your place."

Endo's helmet folded off, revealing red that overtook his entire eyeballs, "you're trying to make me angry… big mistake."

Just like at the USJ, Endo and Karkinos formed an almost perfect bond of anger, their personalities merging into one.

All Might literally didn't see Endo move, yet his vision was suddenly overtaken by a black armored fist that pounded into his face and slammed the pro hero into the pavement, but Endo didn't stop there. He grew and grew, continuously pummeling his fists into All Might, he didn't even feel his broken arm getting jolted around as the punches landed.

Back in the control room everyone was watching in, awe, whether it was from fear or surprise they weren't sure, maybe both.

"They're going all out huh?" Kirishima's normally loud voice was just a whisper as it came out.

"What could've All Might said to set Endo off like that, he's so angry he doesn't even seem to noticed he's punching with a broken arm." Mina had a hand over her mouth

Jiro looked over at Momo, she knew what set Endo off, All Might had probably said something about her, or about their relationship. At least that was the most likely thing Jiro could think of.

Endo finally stopped growing, he was practically four hundred and fifty feet tall now. All Might had been flattened into the ground, lying prone, not unconscious, but on the verge of it. The Kaiju formed the giant red membranes on his chest, ready to pierce them and detonate the whole of the arena.

"Akari Endo, practical exam, failed."

This snapped Endo out of his blind rage, "but, why?"

The pro hero coughed as Endo shrunk back down to his size, "look around you, young Endo." Endo did as he asked and realized just what he had done, "your power is impressive, incredible even, but you have leveled this entire city."

It was true the closest buildings were nothing more than rubble, and the damage spread out through the whole of the battlegrounds. Practically a crater of ruined structures. "Your control needs more work, I implore you, otherwise, when you become a hero you will only harm people in an effort to save them."

" _Is this it, I am going to die now, are the Saturn Six going to just freeze me in place while they snap my neck, I failed."_ But nothing happened, he remained standing and alive.

"Go to the nurses office, get that arm checked out, I am sorry I had to do that and say those things. You two make a wonderful couple, it will last I am sure of it."

"Yeah, what do you know?!" Endo snapped before turning around and trudging back to school, he was glad that the audio sensors weren't enabled for the rest of his class.

He passed the control room and saw his classmates look on at him with concern, but he ignored them and shuffled on. "Wait!" Momo caught up to him, "are-are you okay?"

Endo gestured to his broken arm, "besides this, only my pride." He sighed, "I've gotta get this healed, I'll see ya tomorrow."

Momo reached out for him, but stopped, it seemed like he needed to be alone for a bit.

The next day arrived rapidly, Endo didn't fly or drive to school, he just walked and contemplated his failure. The only upside he saw in this situation was that he obviously hadn't failed the Saturn Six's test, since he was still alive.

"I'm sure it'll be fine you guys, who knows maybe they'll let you go to camp after all." Midoriya was trying to cheer up the other four students who failed the test as Endo walked by. "Uh, hey Endo wait, I heard what happened the other day, you actually managed to beat All Might?"

"No, I lost."

"But if it hadn't been for the no destruction rule, he would've been toast." Kirishima was now suddenly trying to cheer up Endo, as Midoriya had just done for him.

"Thanks guys."

"So what happened with that whole thing Endo, one second he's crushing your arm, the next you have him pinned to the floor about to detonate those huge membranes in his face." Tsuyu ribitted as she finished her sentence.

"He just said something and it got me angry, I guess I just had the element of surprise, he wasn't expecting me to be that aggressive." Bakugo got in Endo's face, "what are you gonna say something about me losing, cause when I said throw you into orbit, I wasn't kidding."

The explosive student seemed slightly taken aback, "what, no I just thought it was stupid that they let that little shit pass," he pointed at Mineta, "but the guy who actually beat All Might failed, dumbass rules is what I think."

Endo's frown leveled out, he was significantly surprised by this guys, "uh thanks man, means a lot."

"Wait what do you mean it's stupid that I passed?!" Mineta was standing on his seat demanding answers, but everyone just ignored him.

Endo sat down, "I guess you'll just have to go to camp without me, huh?"

Momo had a sad look on her face, "we can still call each other."

The class door slammed open, "when the bell has rung you should all be in your seats. Good morning, yesterday was tough, some of you passed with flying colors, others failed, quite dramatically. Kirishima, Mina, Kaminari, and Sato all failed, and of course Endo also failed, but he actually put effort into it at least, still a fail though. So due to that, all of you will be going to summer camp." The teacher had a wide grin on his face.

"Wait, what?!" Was the collective response of the five failed students.

"It was just a logical deception to try and encourage you, although as I said, a fail is still a fail, so you five will take extra classes during the camp, you certainly need it."

At the end of class Endo had slightly perked up, he had gotten another perfect score on his written exam and was told he could go with everyone, not too bad. They were handed pamphlets on what they needed to bring to the camp.

"Guys! I've got the best idea, why don't we all go to the mall as a class, we've never hung out with all of us together! That way we can get what we need for the trip." Toru was practically bouncing with excitement, or at least her outfit was.

Everyone except Bakugo and Todoroki agreed on a time and location.

"Momo where is your boyfriend?" Toru was yelling at her, Endo was five minutes late.

"He texted me he's practically here I-" The beat of wings filled the air as they saw the Aerodynamic form of Endo drop from the sky and land on one knee and one knuckle pressed into the ground. She smiled at him, "show-off."

Endo's deep laugh filled the air as he turned back to human, "fashionably late, that's the saying right?"

Mina rolled her eyes at his antics, "ok everyone we'll meet back here when we're done."

"Hey look it's class 1-A from the sports festival, you guys were awesome!" A couple of random people saw them and were gawking at the group. Eventually Endo and Momo managed to sneak away to do their shopping.

Momo looked at Endo, he was wearing his usual get up shorts and a t-shirt, "so what did you need to get Endo?"

"Nothing really, my family used to go camping so I have a bunch of stuff at home." Endo's family had never actually gone camping with him, it was just an implanted memory, but his house was still filled with camping supplies.

"Hey can I tag along with you guys?" Jiro caught up with the two.

Momo smiled, "of course Jiro, we'd love to have your company."

Jiro kept a straight face, but Endo knew deep down she was probably super happy Momo said that. _"I wonder if Momo's original personality is bi or something. Then at least Jiro can be happy when I'm out of the picture. Jeez, that's kinda dark that I have to think about that stuff."_

They were in the middle of picking out a duffle bag for Jiro, when the alarm sounded and a voice announced they were evacuating the mall. Endo's armor folded over his fists and forearms, forming gauntlets. "Come on let's get out of here." He grabbed the girl's hands and pulled them out of the store, they had been staring at the ceiling in surprise, but Endo wasn't keen on staying there in case it was an immediate threat.

Turns out that one villain from the USJ, Tomura Shigaraki had shown up and held MIdoriya at, Endo supposed it would be quirk point, threatening to disintegrate his entire throat.

The police were at it for days, trying to dig up any clues, but nothing came out of it last Endo had heard. Midoriya seemed unhindered by the attack, however because not two days later he got a text from the guys group chat, 'hey everyone, Kaminari, Mineta, and myself are going to the school pool for endurance training, you're all welcome to join us.'

Endo smiled, this could be fun. He pulled on his swimsuit and activated his quirk covering his body with scales and thick black skin, he also had his wings tucked up behind him. While he did fail the practical, the fact that he still got to go to camp had boosted his spirits. His swimsuit was compressed into his bracelets and he walked outside, spreading his wings and taking to the sky.

" _I know what you're thinking Endo, don't be a one trick pony."_

" _They still won't expect it Karkinos, besides, it's fun to…"_

Endo looked down, he was over the school's pool, "CANNONBALL!" He impacted the water at an incredible pace, but thankfully he had strengthened his body just before hitting the surface. As he rose from the bottom of the pool, he saw Iida standing on the edge.

"Endo! That was incredibly dangerous! What if someone had been in the pool when you had done that?"

"Relax Iida. I enhanced my eyesight and didn't see anyone in the pool so I went for it."

"Do you seriously have to show up to everything by falling out of the sky?"

Endo turned around to see the girls soaking wet, his cannonball might have been a bit too big. Mina was complaining about her hair. "Sorry, but if you knew what it was like to fly, you'd do the same thing. Momo kinda knows what it's like."

Momo nodded whilst wringing out her ponytail, "it's pretty amazing."

"Well let's see how you fare while down here in the pool with us." Tsuyu obviously didn't seem upset by the water and had jumped in right besides Endo who smirked.

"Is that a challenge?"

Many of the class looked over, "you may be able to enhance yourself, but no one can beat me in the water."

Endo's Aerodynamic form shifted to a scaleless, gilled, and shark tailed Aquatic form. "What did you really think I couldn't do this."

Kaminari laughed, "oh shit's about to go down!"

Iida chopped his arm through the air, "language! Ok Endo, if you want to race Asui, then we'll can see who can cover fifty meters fastest in the water."

Endo leapt out of the pool and onto the starting blocks that the two would push off when Iida counted them down. Asui took the spot next to him.

"Come on Sue! Don't let him beat you!"

"Let's go Endo, you better represent!"

Iida raised one pole straight arm, "three, two, one, go!" The arm sliced down as the two leapt into the pool.

Endo began to undulate his body like an eel, letting his tail push him along, while Asui had to use her hands. She was faster than anyone else in water, but her using her hands provided more drag against the water, giving Endo an advantage. They were head to head, until Endo poured on the speed and rapidly took the lead, slamming his hand on the pool wall signifying his win.

Endo jumped out of the pool, landing on his human feet and heavily disappointing Mina who began to pout as Asui leapt out just a second after the Kaiju Powered student.

He raised his hand for a high five and Asui obliged.

"Oh please stop that pathetic display! I could beat you both with one hand behind my back!"

"Well look who finally arrived! Also that kinda seems like a trick, if you had one hand behind your back you could propel yourself with your quirk." Bakugo was walking towards Endo who was dripping wet.

"That's exactly what I meant! I only need one hand behind my back to kick your ass in a race!"

That was pretty much how Endo, Midoriya, Todoroki, and Bakugo ended up in the starting blocks, hours later, the very last race.

"GO!" The four jumped and fell right into the pool.

"Uh, why aren't they using their quirks?"

Aizawa was standing at the entrance to the pool, "because, it's four o'clock, your pool time is up."

Momo's eyes widened, "wait four, oh no, Endo!"

He finally surfaced when he realized he couldn't activate his quirk. "What?"

She was already rushing off with a towel in hand, "the gala!"

"Ugh! Forgot about that, I could do without that today." But Momo was already gone and he pulled himself onto solid ground.

"Endo, she wouldn't happen to mean Shirushi Mansion would she?"

Endo turned around as he raced off, Todoroki had similarly climbed out in a rush, "yeah. She's dragging me along to the party, I assume you're going too?" He nodded, "alright, well, see ya there."

Midoriya asked what they were talking about and with Todoroki being the only one left he had to answer, "it's a gathering for the social elite and some of their children."

"Then why is Endo going?"

"Probably as Momo's plus one you dunce." Jiro slapped the back of Kaminari's head.

Endo peeked his head into the locker room, "Momo I'm heading home to shower and change and I'll swing by and pick you up."

Momo answered in affirmative and Endo raced back outside to fly off. He had to get something ready, a little gift for Momo.

Thanks for reading, comments are appreciated. The next chapter will be the gala and then the beginning of the summer camp or I could write a chapter based on the events of the movie that just came out taking place just before the pool thing or I may just not write that chapter at all, comment what you want.


	15. Care to dance

Chapter 15: Care to Dance

"What is it?

Endo was holding a box towards his girlfriend, who looked stunning in a long, flowing, white, sleeveless dress. "Just open it, you'll see."

Momo grabbed the box and pulled it open revealing a gleaming gold bracelet, not too dissimilar from Endo's,only this one had a sort of intertwining pattern. "It's beautiful Endo, I love it, thank you."

"That's not all, pull it out."

Momo did so, revealing a microchip underneath it, "this isn't…"

"The H.N.I.C. no this one, was built for you. The N.N.I.C."

She slid on the bracelet, it went perfectly with her dress, "so the bracelet is the same as yours?"

"To an extent, yours is just to integrate or remove the chip, your quirk doesn't exactly go well with a suit of armor. If you want it." Endo had started working on it shortly after she had first tried Hyperion for herself.

"Of course I do! What does the extra N stand for. Is that his name?"

Endo smiled at his accepted gift, " _her_ name and why don't you try it on and see for yourself." They were currently being driven by Hyperion to the gala and Endo had figured it was a good time to give her his gift.

She closed her eyes and willed the bracelet to extend, and it did covering her arm and neck with what looked like a golden sleeve. Momo then took the chip in the palm of her hand and told the bracelet to integrate the chip. Just like the first time she had done this she yelped as it entered her neck and hid itself from the visible eye.

A female voice filled Momo's head, _"N.N.I.C. online, good evening Yaoyorozu, I am Nemesis, it is excellent to meet you."_

"Excellent to meet you too Nemesis!"

Endo laughed, "try talking to her with this." He tapped on his head.

"I just… think at her?"

"Yeah, but you don't have to push your thoughts or anything, just think."

" _Ok Nemesis, tell me what you can do."_

" _Well I am fluent in every language on the planet, I have constant and steady connection to the internet and I can help you control the multitude of tools hidden in that bracelet."_

Momo turned to Endo as the car came to a stop, "Endo did you put tools in this thing?"

"Oh yeah, just a couple, you'll figure them out, but I think the most important one for you tonight is an eyepiece that identifies people by their name and gives you info about them. The eyepiece is invisible so you don't have to worry about it being seen." Endo raced around to the other side of the car where he opened the door and gave Momo a hand.

She looped her hand through his elbow as they walked to up to the giant castle like mansion. It was lit up by multiple spotlights and as Endo looked around he noticed most if not all the guests were full grown adults. This would be interesting.

Before they even reached the entrance several men greeted Momo before walking ahead, but they paid Endo no heed. Even dressed in a tux and tie, it was like the people could see through it and realize that he didn't come from a special family or anything.

Eventually they reached the open doors, where Momo was greeted like and old friend and was offered champagne by one of the servers. She actually took it and Endo gave her a dubious look. "My parents have had me come to these for a while now, and they wanted me to get accustomed to the taste." She explained as she blushed. "Oh look, there's Todoroki."

The two made their way over to him, but Endo slowed as soon as he saw who was standing with him, "Endeavour."

The flaming hero looked down at Endo, "ah, you're the one who beat my boy. It's an impressive power you've got, maybe you can work for me one day."

" _Not gonna happen."_ Endo had heard the stories about the brutal and ruthless Endeavour controlling his office, sometimes even firing his agents just cause they said something he didn't agree with.

"Perhaps."

Endeavour gave him a brutal stare and then looked over at Momo, "you know I once thought you'd be a suitable partner for my son, you both have powerful quirks, I'm sure we could've arranged something."

Endo's eyes flashed red, Todoroki briefly started smoking, and Momo, well she just looked directly into his eyes, "that would've been very beneficial, however at the moment I will have to decline, as you can see."

Endeavour looked confused for a minute, before betting out a deep laugh, "I like you. Keep in touch Endo, I look forwards to working with you." Endeavour walked away leaving his son with his classmates.

" _She's done this before."_ Endo realized as he looked around and saw many of the older men with their sons, trying to pair them with one of the girls who had come. _"But has she actually done this before, or was this all Saturn Six's doing? Who knows, maybe she was doing this sort of thing before those psionic assholes messed with our heads."_

"I'm sorry about my father, he tends to be like this at these gatherings. It definitely helped that your here though, Endo."

Endo turned towards Momo, "you should've just told me what the real reason behind this gala was, I wouldn't have even argued about coming."

She smiled teasingly, "why? You aren't jealous, are you?" But Endo could tell her smile was fake, something she had practiced.

Todoroki stepped in, "because he sees the way the other people here look at you, as an object, something to make them stronger."

"So this thing is just to try and make arranged marriages?" Endo continued to look around as Hyperion fed him information on everyone around him, but then he thought about something, "wait, do your parents even know about me if they're still sending you to these things?"

Momo's fake smile disappeared, "because, what we have isn't an arranged marriage, so they don't think it will last… sorry."

" _Unfortunately her parents aren't wrong."_

"Are you guys excited for the camp?" Todoroki seemed just a little bit awkward making small talk, but as Endo had said, he wasn't exactly the chatty type.

"Not exactly excited about my extra classes, but as long as I get to go with I'll be fine." Endo paused, "ya know, you two make an awesome team, your fight with Aizawa, that was amazing."

"Thank-"

"SHOTO! Come over here, there's someone I'd like for you to meet." Endeavour was calling from across the room.

"Well I guess I better go, see you both later." Todoroki calmy strolled away dressed in his white suit.

"That guy has an iron will." Endo was amazed he could be so calm around his so called father.

"Momo Yaoyorozu! It's been so long."

Endo saw Momo tense up at the voice that came from behind her, but she put back on her fake smile and faced the man, "Hamamoto, so good to see you again."

Right from the start Endo didn't trust the guy, his face was plastered with that fake smile, his eyes were beady and constantly darting down Momo's body. But since Momo responded kindly Endo did the same bowing and introducing himself. "Endo huh? I'm not sure I know that name and I know all the elites who come here, are you new?" Hyperion told Endo this man was twenty one years of age.

Before Endo could respond Momo took charge of the conversation, "no he's my plus one tonight, a classmate."

"Oh of course how could I forget, the infamous Kaiju. You were quite scary in those finals."

"Um, thank you?"

Hamamoto laughed, it sounded like Kaminari after he fried his brain. "Where might your parents be this year, Yaoyorozu?"

"They couldn't make it I'm afraid."

"What a shame, I was hoping we could better discuss our future."

Momo's eyes narrowed slightly, "I'm afraid that discussion was permanently tabled long ago."

Hamamoto's eyes turned dark, "really? And I assume this middle class, piece of trash is your future? I can tell by his mannerisms he's never been to something like this before."

Endo stepped forwards, eyes burning red, "I would choose your next words for her carefully. As for me, well, we both know what I can do with my quirk, so how about you scram."

The man was about to retaliate, but he looked into Endo's eyes and saw the pure anger behind them, "I-I think I'll do that."

"Thanks, I really hate that guy, but I can't exactly be rude to him." Momo looked at Endo's bright red eyes, "are you ok?"

"Yeah, just this place makes me angry, the reason behind it ticks me off." He eventually managed to turn his eyes back to blue, but it was pretty gradual.

After a couple more hours and, several more encounters with Momo's past or present suitors, they began to excuse themselves from the party. And as they got inside Endo's car the two breathed a sigh of relief. "Well we better get going Hyperion, first day of camp tomorrow."

Momo smiled, "finally some good news."

Endo remained silent as the car drove away into the night.

 **A/N: I know I made the gala out to be a bigger thing than it was, but I just sort of wanted to put this here as a sort of characterization moment for everyone, it was going to be short either way because of the camp.**

"Have your bags ready, as soon as the buses arrive we will pack them and go." Aizawa was standing by the parking space where the buses were supposed to be, but they were late today for whatever reason.

"Well, well, if it isn't class 1-A, I heard some of your class are taking extra classes! Does that mean you actually failed the practical?! Wow that's so weird, you guys are supposed to be way better than our class." Monoma was going on one of his rants.

Mina pouted, "Endo how about you throw this guy into orbit."

Endo's eyes turned red and his pounded his fist into the palm of his hand, "that's sounds good." But before he can follow through, the buses pulled up, while Monoma continued his obnoxious monologue.

Kendo got behind him and delivered a single chop to the back of his neck, making him slump into unconsciousness. "Sorry about him. Alright class B on the bus!" Kendo pulls the limp body of Monoma into the bus, removing him from view.

"How on earth does she do that so consistently?" Endo was kinda curious about her technique used, to just knock people out in one blow.

An hour later the bus slowed to pull over to a cliff, where they disembarked to stretch their legs and to let Mineta run around frantically searching for a bathroom. "What did you all think we were here to let you stretch your legs." Aizawa was looking down at the purple haired kid as he begged for the bathroom.

As Endo looked around he noticed a black car its doors now opening. A female voice, almost seductively greeted Aizawa, "hey Eraser long time no see."

Their teacher bowed in greeting as two heroes stepped out of the car, dressed like cats, one red, one blue. "Class, these are going to be the instructors helping with your training during this week at camp. Mandalay and Pixie-Bob."

Midoriya, as per usual, began to rapidly speak about everything he knew about their team. Until he got to the age of the team, "they've been around for twelv-"

The one known as Pixie-Bob covered Midoriya's face with her oversized cat glove, "I'm eighteen at heart!"

Mandalay, who seemed a bit more calm, gestured to the whole stretch of land they were now overlooking, "we own pretty much everything you can see from here, and that," she pointed to a less dense section of the forest, "is the training camp you'll be staying at for the week."

Hyperion came online as Endo became uneasy, _"Hyperion is this private land?"_

" _Affirmative."_

"Wait then why did we stop up here?" Uraraka was looking at Mandalay then back to Aizawa.

Asui put a finger to her lips, "I'm afraid we all know the answer to that."

Endo's clothes flew off his body as Mandalay moved her tail back and forth, "the time is nine thirty, if you're fast you may make it before lunch."

Endo's Aerodynamic form took shape and wings sprouted from his back as he yelled, "scatter!"

But before he could launch away from the pair of feline heros, a wave of dirt crashed into the class sending them hurtling off the cliff. Endo looked around and had Hyperion scan everyone as they landed, nobody seemed to be seriously injured, just scrapes and bruises.

"Good news! It seems like one of you already figured it out, but since this is private land you can use your quirks as much as you want! You've got three hours to make it to camp, that is, if you can make it through the monster's forest."

Endo scoffed and walked to the trees, "When I get through this forest, I'll show you a real monster!" He could've just flown up and confronted them directly, but he figured they wouldn't let him simply tag along on the bus and he didn't want to leave his friends behind.

A deep guttural noise made its way to Endo and when he looked back to the forest, he saw it, what looked like a giant stone beast, on all fours.

" _No heartbeat detected, identified as use of a quirk."_

" _Gotta be Pixie-Bob, she controlled the ground earlier."_

"Good! I've been waiting for something to punch!"

The beast raised a giant paw and it began falling towards Endo, but he caught it with one hand, he was still in Close Combat mode, it didn't stand a chance. He began to grow, his clawed talon completely enveloping the creatures own limb. Once he was above the dirt monster Endo roared and literally headbutted the thing into a thousand pieces.

"Nice! Now let's get going!" Kaminari was ready to get walking, but Bakugo stopped him.

"We aren't done yet."

Another form raised from the ground, this time resembling a dragon with wings, which unbelievably began to fly above the class. Endo roared again resprouting the wings on his back and he took to the sky breaking through the thick leafy canopy covering them. The students below him heard even more roars and impacts.

Then the two forms crashed back through the tree line with Endo being on top of the dragon, pinning it to the ground and stomping its head into nothing.

"Uh, Yaomomo, I think your boyfriend has some anger issues." They had only seen this ferocity when he had been fighting All Might, but the previous night had frustrated him and he needed to let off some steam.

By the time their attention had returned to the forest, there were at least five more dirt monsters, all surrounding Endo. Another three appeared around his other classmates. The Kaiju sprouted two more tails and sharpened his talons, his three trident tipped tails buried themselves into the various monster's heads and his two hands did the same, ending all five at once.

"Hey Eraser, that one kid, the guy with the monster power, he seems a little angry." Back on the cliff Mandalay was discussing the plans for the week. "And kinda violent."

"Yeah, he's been like that lately." Aizawa boarded the bus without another word, followed by Mandalay as Pixie-Bob continued to assault the students with her stone monsters.

" _Hyperion, keep count of how many of these things I take down, I kinda want to use that when I get to camp as a sort of exasperation."_

And by the time they reached camp, he was ready to use it. The sun was beginning to set, it was five twenty at night and Endo was pissed. "A hundred and fifty two! That's how many I killed just to get to this stupid camp! You guys better have some good food here!" Everyone was practically dragging themselves through the trees. Iida was limping, Bakugo was clutching his forearms, and Endo, well, he was just plain tired and for whatever reason, he couldn't turn his eyes back to their normal blue. It was like a muscle he couldn't untense.

Aizawa glared at him, "Endo, calm yourself."

Kirishima was bent over, leaning his hands on his knees, "but seriously, you told us it would take, like three hours."

Mandalay smiled, something Endo now found infuriating, "I guess we timed it on how long it would take us."

Pixie-Bob meowed repeatedly into her hands, "I thought it would you even longer, but you were very impressive. Especially the five of you." She pointed at Endo, Bakugo, Midoriya, Iida, and Todoroki, while licking her lips.

"I don't like where this is going." Endo tensed up, this lady seemed literally insane.

"I call dibs on these kittens!" Pixie-Bob launched at the five and began fussing over them.

Endo just folded his armor over himself and ignored her.

Eventually Mandalay introduced her nephew, Kota, and Midoriya, being the nice guy he was, went up to greet him. He held out his hand to shake the six year olds, but all he received was a punch straight to the groin. Iida caught him and reprimanded the child, who didn't seem in the mood to take any crap.

"Enough messing around, get your stuff off the bus and when your done, we will have dinner, then you can bathe and sleep." Aizawa said this over his shoulder as he retreated into the main lodge.

Endo smiled, "I was wondering when I would be able to use this feature." His armor opened up letting him out, but then closing when he had stepped away from it, effectively making a shell. "Hyperion retrieve my bags and put them in the dorms." He had to use voice commands, due to the fact that the suit kept the chip when it walked away, to properly run itself of course. "And retrieve the girls bags and deposit them in the girl's room."

Momo leaned on Endo's shoulder, "you are a lifesaver."

The guys frowned, "hey what about us?!"

Endo smirked, "you're strong you can get your own bags."

After a hearty dinner, where Endo consumed more than he originally thought possible, they all went to the baths to clean themselves. They were essentially little hot springs separated by a wall so the two sexes could have their privacy.

"So Endo I've been meaning to ask, where does all that mass come from?"

Endo turned towards Midoriya, "oh, uh…" He trailed off, he didn't actually know.

Karkinos thankfully did, _"you absorb the molecules in the air around you and convert it to mass rapidly."_

Endo relayed the information, _"I can't believe I never thought of that question."_

"Hey, uh Mineta? Are you talking to yourself again?"

Endo turned to the source of Midoriya's question, Mineta was in fact pushed up against the wall that seperated the girls and boys. He was moving his lips rapidly and began to reach for the sticky balls on his head. "Oh crap." Endo leapt out of the springs, he had sharp claws on his feet and hands. He also had two tails, each having two spiked ends.

By the time Endo had transformed Mineta was two-thirds up the wall, the Kaiju jumped, aiming for just above the creep, he stuck into the wooden wall with his talons and he slammed his two tails over Mineta's wrists, effectively trapping them in between the spikes without impaling flesh. "Go ahead, try and go any higher up this wall." With a third blunt tail, Endo smacked Mineta off the wall.

The girls yelled over the wall, thanking Endo after hearing the exchange. Unexpectedly Kota leaned over the boys side to see what had happened, but he wasn't ready to see a black armored, snarling Kaiju and he lost his balance, falling over the wall. Endo wasn't ready for it and couldn't catch him in time, but thankfully Midoriya picked up his slack and grabbed the kid a second before he hit the ground.

Midoriya offered to take the kid to Mandalay while the others finished their baths.

"Get up!"

" _Ugh! Hyperion what time is it?"_ Aizawa had just walked into the boys room, shouted, and left.

" _The time is currently five thirty in the morning."_

" _God, I'm so tired and so sore."_ Not to mention he had a raging headache from using his quirk so much the other day.

Karkinos laughed, _"that headache is probably cause of me."_

" _What do you mean?"_

" _I didn't help you much yesterday with your transformations, I just sorta watched."_

Endo was exasperated, first Aizawa now this, _"why?!"_

Karkinos was amused by Endo's frustration, _"I wanted to see what you could do without me."_

Endo brushed his teeth and combed his hair into its spiky shape, while his bracelets folded new clothes over his body. _"I mean you did pretty good, except for that one snake thing."_

Endo tensed up, _"we will never discuss that encounter again."_

Karkinos laughed once more, the other day Endo had been trying to take on as many creatures as possible, but in his efforts to save Momo from a giant bear looking thing, a snake like creature bit him firmly on his Kaiju ass. Thankfully in Kaiju form Endo didn't really have a butt or even a penis, but it had still been crazy embarrassing, fortunately the only one who had seen it was Karkinos.

"Good morning class, today we will be focusing on strengthening your quirks. Bakugo eyes up." Aizawa threw the same softball from their first day at school to Bakugo.

"Oh I get it, it's like a checkup on our progress." Mina seemed very awake suddenly, in fact everyone did, they wanted to see just how far Bakugo could now throw the ball.

"GO TO HELL!" The ball exploded away from Bakugo's hand.

'709.5' that was it, just four meters it seemed was the only improvement.

"That's it? Kinda disappointing."

"Shut up shitty hair!" Bakugo was furious, only a measly four meters?

"You have all been focusing on improvements to your technical and mental prowess, with some stamina increase thrown in, but your quirks have yet to be truly strengthened. Endo your next."

"Is there any circle limit this time, like last time?" Endo asked as he grabbed another ball.

"You are not allowed to grow if that's what your asking." Aizawa stepped back as if expecting Endo to grow anyways.

"Fine by me." Endo formed a red membrane on the palm of his now scaly hand.

" _All muscle to right arm and torso and some to legs."_ Endo felt his mass change as it was distributed and increased by Karkinos. _"I'll use Bakugo's strategy and detonate the membrane right as the ball leaves my hand."_ He wound up, his arm heaved back, and his torso pivoted. The began to launch his arm forwards and as he did a spike began to jut from under the membrane, so as he opened his palm and released the ball, the explosive fluid was also released and sent it catapulting through the air. The last time he had done this, he practically had to balance on his Kaiju tippy toes to just flick the ball, but now that he could regulate his size and muscle, he could wind all the way up.

'3089.89' Aizawa shrugged, "it's a decent improvement."

" _Decent?! That was a thousand meters more than last time!"_

Eventually Aizawa was satisfied with the tests and introduced them to the other two members of the feline team, Tiger, and Ragdoll. Mandalay and Pixie-Bob were also standing nearby, but the focus was mainly on Tiger who was describing the intense quirk training he was giving everyone, "I'm going to break you!"

"I have so many questions."

Endo just shook his head, practically all these heroes seemed crazy in one way or another. He was given the task of rapidly growing as large as possible and then shrinking, and then growing again, while at the same time modifying his body parts to different shapes. It was grueling, and the whole time Karkinos refused to help him shoulder the mental load.

By the time the sky turned orange Endo was on the ground with a migraine, he had never truly overdone his quirk before. Most fights for him were incredibly quick and he had never tried to maintain his quirk for long stretches of time.

The woman known as Ragdoll led the now two classes to what looked like picnic tables, laden with ingredients, "as you were told last night, we will no longer be cooking for you, so that starts now, with curry!"

" _Hyperion?"_

" _Recipe for curry obtained."_

One of the biggest hurdles some of the class had to overcome was simple, starting a fire. Todoroki and Momo did it easily, with Momo just making a lighter. Endo and Bakugo both had the ability to create fiery explosions, but Bakugo accidentally blew up the whole stack of wood, not set it ablaze. Endo on the other hand, formed one of the smallest membranes he could on his Kaiju body, and he poked it open letting the heat wash over the wood, it took him a couple of tries, but once he got it going it was easy to finish the curry and with Hyperion helping him with the recipe, he would've said his turned out best.

Endo looked over at Momo who was scarfing hers down faster than he was. Jiro noted this and Momo explained the way her quirk worked, the more she ate the more she could create from her lipids.

Kaminari smiled, "oh, it's like poop."

Jiro immediately punched the blonde haired electric type, "APOLOGIZE!"

"Ok I'm sorry!"

Endo chuckled, he wasn't sure if Jiro was just defending Momo or looking for an excuse to beat up Kaminari, possibly both.

This reprieve however, did not last long for those who failed, Kaminari, Mina, Endo, Kirishima, and Sato were forced to take the extra classes with Aizawa, until two in the morning. Then they only got about three hours of sleep before waking up to do the same incredibly draining exercises.

" _Hyperion, give me the adrenaline."_ When Endo had built his armor, he had incorporated several contingencies for if he passed out, one of them being adrenaline. He had two shots of them built into his armor.

" _Are you sure, you'll only have one left afterwards."_

" _Yes I'm sure! It's six thirty in the morning and I've only had three hours of sleep! Inject it!"_

Karkinos chuckled, _"You should be nicer to the guy who runs your whole suit."_

Endo didn't respond as the liquid energy flowed into his bloodstream reinvigorating him, but also worsening his headache. He picked up his pace to keep his energy up so he didn't fall back into a tired rut.

Ragdoll announced that at the end of the day they would have some sort of, "Test of Courage," whatever that meant. Endo didn't really care he just wanted to get to the end of the day. Dinner went the same as the other day, cooking their own meals, but this time Endo detached his armor to help him make the meal.

For whatever reason Mina and the other three failed students seemed incredibly excited for the courage thing. _"Aren't they forgetting our extra classes?"_

And just as Endo predicted, Aizawa brought them up as Pixie-Bob announced the games the others would get to participate in.

"What?! Are you joking?!"

Aizawa tried to grab the five failed students with his capture device, but he only managed four. Endo dodged to the left of them, "I'll come with you, you don't have to drag me along."

Aizawa tried again to grab him and this time succeeded in wrapping him in the scarf. Endo wasn't having it though and spikes emerged from underneath the scarf, tearing himself free, now in his Close Combat form, "I said I'd follow you." His voice was deep and annoyed, he wasn't going to be embarrassed in front of his friends and girlfriend like this.

Aizawa glared at him, both of their eyes glowing red, with Endo's returning to blue as his quirk was cancelled. The teacher grabbed him once more with the capture device, but Endo's armor folded over him and he pulled out of the bindings again.

Aizawa sighed and relented with his prize of four students, "fine, but if you leave my sight for even a second, there will be consequences." He began to walk away with Endo following behind.

Everyone jumped as they heard Endo's wrecking ball tail strike a tree and broke it in half in anger.

"Did, did he just try and stare down Aizawa, and win?!"

"That was completely disrespectful of Endo to do that to our teacher! He should be more grateful the he is willing to teach him where he went wrong in the finals!" Iida was chopping his hand faster than his legs moved.

"Eh, it's the first thing he's done that's made sense to me, well except getting in bed with ponytail." Bakugo had his arms crossed and was staring at the space where the tree had once stood. "It's a thing of pride, he wasn't going to let himself get carted off like that without a fight, even if it was kinda dumb."

"Alright enough of that, it's time to get these games underway!" Ragdoll began to pair up the students randomly.

Ten minutes later Endo and the others reached the building where extra classes were held. _"Slight tremors detected."_

 _"Huh? You mean like an earthquake?"_

Hyperion remained silent for a moment longer, _"more like footsteps."_

Shoji and Tokoyami were moving through the forest on their turn, when Tokoyami felt it, "did you feel that?"

Shoji had one of his Dupli Arms extended into an ear, "No, but I heard it."

"Mr. Aizawa you really should listen right now, Hyperion said he sensed slight, but constant tremors, similar to my Kaiju footsteps." Endo had just walked into class, but was ignoring Monoma and trying to explain to Aizawa that there was something out there, "and it's almost if not just as big as I am."

Aizawa pondered for a moment, "I-"

He was cut off when Mandalay contacted them all through her telepathy, _"everyone, listen, two villains just attacked us, and we can feel something big coming towards us. Avoid at all costs, do not engage! Return to camp!"_

Endo folded his armor over himself and raced to the door, but Aizawa got in front of him. "You're not going. Vlad."

Endo became puzzled as to why he said the other teacher's name, but it became clear as a swift punch was delivered to the back of his unprotected head, pushing him into unconsciousness.

"Defend the students I'm going to help." Vlad nodded as Aizawa ran off.

Just minutes later, Iida and three others ran inside the classroom, "why is Endo on the floor?"

Kirishima was leaning over his armored body, "he said he felt enormous footsteps and was gonna go see what it was, but Aizawa didn't want him going out there, so Vlad knocked him out."

There came a mechanical whirring from inside the suit and Kirishima leapt back, afraid he triggered some booby trap.

"Unconsciousness preventions being taken, adrenaline administered."

Vlad looked over at the suit, "what did it just-"

Endo sat up gasping, and rapidly changed into Close Combat form. _"Hyperion what's the status of the footsteps?"_

 _"Getting close, and fast."_

Mandalay's voice appeared in everyone's head once more, _"everyone, you are granted permission by the pro hero Eraserhead to engage in combat, use your training. Also we have just learned that the villains here are after someone, a student named Kacchan."_

"Good, now I can take on whatever's coming this way." The rumbling was getting more frequent and was impacting bigger.

"Absolutely not, you are to stay here." Vlad tried to once again get in Endo's way, but now that Endo was ready, the teacher didn't stand a chance.

"Can anyone else here turn into a four hundred foot tall monster? No? I didn't think so." Endo shoved Vlad to the floor and dashed through the door before Iida could try to stop him.

 _"Hyperion, give me a direction. Hurry."_

 _"The source seems to be to the north-west four kilometers."_

Endo took to his Aerodynamic form and launched into the sky, "oh god." The forest was burning, there was purple gas, and what looked like an enormous metal hand gripping the side of a mountain. The face crested over the formation, it looked right at him, and it's eyes were burning red.

Whew, this chapter was a doozy, I had to go back and watch a bunch of clips to try and get the timing right, but it was still tricky. From what I can estimate, there are only a few more chapters remaining in my story. That'll make more sense as it goes on, but for now, Endo actually has a rival it seems. The arranged marriages thing, may come back before this story ends, but if it doesn't, I'm sure it'll make an appearance in the sequel. Thanks for reading, comments are appreciated.


	16. Monster vs Machine

Chapter 16: Monster vs Machine

" _Four hundred feet tall is the easy estimate. I detect no organic parts, meaning this is one hundred percent machine. It is likely that it was constructed with the use of a quirk, otherwise it's construction would've been noticed by heroes."_ Hyperion was analyzing the giant robot. " _Emergency services alerted, estimate arrival, thirty minutes."_ Way too long.

The mech's armor was composed of white and blue, with red streaks of glowing energy running through it. Something notable were its forearms, they were enormous round cylinders.

" _Technology detected inside the forearms, assumed to be weapons."_

" _Begin scanning for weak joints or parts in the armor."_

Karkinos sounded anxious for once, " _what do you plan to do?"_

Endo flew at a rapid pace towards the immense metal behemoth, " _I have to get closer, if I transform now, I'll crush everyone, and then, I have to kill it."_

Unlike the zero point villains that were encountered in the entrance exam, this robot was incredibly fluid and walked on two legs, not tank treads. Its armor also looked to be a great deal thicker and stronger.

The robot was standing still, calmly watching the approaching Endo, until, he got too close. With a speed Endo didn't expect of the machine, it sent his open hand flying towards him.

" _Armored Full Kaiju."_

Before the open palm slap could do any damage to the smaller Endo, he grew to four hundred feet, matching the robot and tackling him to the ground.

The two rolled to their feet after they separated from each other. They took up defensive stances, mirroring each other.

The robot's digital voice filled the air, "target identified: Akari Endo, objective: eliminate." Its forearms opened on three separate slots and Endo could see something spinning around inside. Three enormously long blades popped out on both forearms circling the giant's hands.

It looked exactly like when Endo's armor extended his own blades, " _oh crap, I think this thing was made to fight me. The targets have been students so far, with me and Bakugo, but why? We have at least six pros here, why come after us? Is it because they see us as a bigger threat?"_

The mech was not interested in waiting for Endo to attack him and leaped forwards stabbing his blades at Endo's torso, but he pivoted at the last minute and dragged his talons along the robot's chest, confirming his suspicions, the armor was much tougher than the zero point villains.

If this had been the entrance exam, that attack would've torn straight through the behemoth, but it just seemed to scratch the paint off. Before Endo could get away from the mech, it retracted its blades and grabbed the taloned arm currently sliding across its torso. The Kaiju realized what was happening all too late, and a loud crack filled the air. If not for the agonized roar emitting from Endo, the entire forest would've been able to hear his arm break in two.

With his uninjured arm, he drove an armored fist straight into its head, stumbling the mech backwards and releasing his broken limb.

" _Goddammit, why do people keep breaking my arm?!"_ It was indeed the same arm All Might had broken in their fight.

Pain lanced up his arm as he tried to take a defensive position, his arm hanging limp and useless at his side, encased in an armored cast to keep it set.

" _Hyperion! What are the weak points?!"_

" _None detected. The joints are slightly weaker, but still stronger than your claws. The metal is some sort of titanium, steel, and polymorphic structure blend."_

" _What's the melting point?"_

Hyperion was silent as it examined the mech who was now running at Endo for another pass, his blades once again extended. " _Incredibly high, but it should conduct heat extremely well."_

Karkinos chimed in, " _why does it matter if it conducts- oh, oh crap, you're going to pull something like that?!"_

" _Not really a choice."_

The mech got close stomping over a small hill, pancaking it. If Endo failed to time this, he was dead. The blades flashed forwards, their sides reflecting the moonlight.

The Kaiju sidestepped, but not enough, the blades slipped into its flesh, just to the left of his abdomen. Endo roared in pain, but grabbed the forearm and shoved the blades deeper, they must have been made of some pretty crazy stuff, because the blades didn't even slow as they hit his armor. The robot showed no reaction and only continued to push Endo back.

This was where Endo's real plan came in, a thick layer of armor formed around the wound trapping the robot's blades inside him. Before the robot could take a swing at him Endo wrapped his arms around the mech's back and pulled him close in a sort of embrace. Now for the tricky part, Endo formed two large membranes on his chest, each swirling with the red liquid, and used a spike to cause a small incision on each one. If Endo let out the fluid too slowly it would never work, but if he let it out too fast it could rupture the rest of the membrane and cause an explosion that would destroy the entire forest, including his friends.

Two jets of fire burst from the membranes and made contact with the robot, causing it to thrash its free arm. But Endo held firm and continued to produce the combustible liquid. The metal monster seemed to calm and with an immeasurable amount of force it drove its bent knee into Endo's, bending it backwards and shattering the knee cap. Another armored cast formed around his leg allowing him to continue to stand. He growled into his teeth and formed several more membranes releasing even more heat into the mech. He noticed it draw back it's second knee, if it connected Endo was done for, he wouldn't be able to properly stand. The giant's armor became incandescent as it heated up.

The Kaiju braced himself for even more pain as he saw, almost in slow motion, the knee fly towards his. But it shuddered to a stop and Endo released his hold on the blades collapsing on top of the twitching mech.

" _Took it long enough."_

Hyperion performed another scan, " _interior circuitry destroyed, no signs of self repairing tech."_

Endo had remembered one fake memory where he had overheated his computer, before he knew what he was doing and saw some of the inside was slightly melted. The computer was busted and had to be replaced, Endo hoped the same would happen with this thing just on a larger scale. He shrunk down to human size but switched to Aerodynamic mode, his arm and leg was still in the armor cast, not to mention the three stab wounds in his side that he closed up with even more armor, slowing the bleeding.

Now above the fallen mech Endo could see that the red energy previously flowing through it was gone and it's twitching had stopped. " _Hyperion locate Momo Yaoyorozu."_ Endo had initially wanted to go straight to her, but he had known that if the mech wasn't stopped, it would be catastrophic.

" _Located. South west two kilometers."_ It seemed that Endo hadn't gone too far from the camp during his fight.

He flew in the direction Hyperion pointed him and saw a class B student dragging Momo along behind him, she had a gash in her forehead and blood was running down her face. " _Shit! What happened?"_ Endo eventually remembered the kid dragging her Yosetsu, he had a quirk that let him weld any two things together on the atomic level.

Endo dove down to see what had happened, when he realized the reason for their panicked retreat. It was one of those creatures with their brains exposed, a Nomu, but this one had what looked like chainsaws and other sharp instruments for limbs. It was stalking closer and closer, Yosetsu was slowed by Momo's body and wasn't going to get away in time. Luckily Endo dove in between the Nomu and his classmates, just before the chainsaw descended upon them.

He landed on his bad leg, hard and could only raise his arm to block the spinning metal. It sparked against him and curved down his back, but it couldn't cut through his armor. Endo recovered an stood taller, leaning on his good leg, only to receive a blow to the head from what looked like a hammer.

"Endo!"

" _Get up, get up."_ Endo coughed up blood and the hit had only made his recent headaches worse, he was struggling to maintain his armored form, Karkinos could only help so much. It looked to be going for another strike with his hammer, this time, Endo would fall, so he opened his wings and tried to shield the others as best he could, while at the same time red membranes formed on his back, which he detonated and stunned the Nomu with. But that was it, he fell back to the ground, now human, covered in his armor. To emulate the casts that surrounded his arms earlier, certain parts of him metal suit became rigid. Endo coughed again, "run." His three blades emerged from his good arms gauntlet and he stood on his one good leg. Endo spun around and prepared to face the monster as it stalked towards him, "I said run!"

The Nomu led with the chainsaw, grinding it on his free arm, but Endo shoved it away and went to stab at its face. Before he could however, the hammer came back around and crunched into his helmet, shattering parts of it. This was it, the end of his two thousand year life, and all he could remember was sixteen years of it. The hit never came, and when Endo turned around, the creature was walking away, as if nothing had happened.

Endo collapsed to his knees, trying not to fall into unconsciousness. He could only vaguely make out a conversation about attaching something to the Nomu. Eventually Yosetsu got in Endo's face, "hey, hey! Listen I'm grateful that you came to save us, but you have to get up, she's in bad condition and I can't carry you both!"

" _Hyperion take control of the armor, force my body to move and follow Yosetsu."_ Endo's body screamed in pain as the armor forced him to stand and walk with the class B student, but he didn't have to bear it for long. His vision went black and everything disappeared.

Endo had a lot of dreams during his two days of unconsciousness, but two stuck out to him, another vision of that man with the mask and suit, talking to Karkinos, and the second was much more important.

He was back in the cave, in full Kaiju form, the place where he had gone to hibernate after exiting the ocean back in Ancient Greece. He was awoken, in the dream that is, by a bright light, "this is the discovery of a lifetime, a species we've never seen before!"

A second voice emanated from his left side, "why isn't it decomposed, to be in a cave formation like this it would have had to be here for hundreds if not thousands of years."

"Wait! Did you see that?"

"What?" The second voice now sounded uneasy."

"Looked like its eye moved under its eyelid."

"Dude, don't mess around like that. You know what, I'm out of here."

The dream was ended as both voices began to scream in fear.

Endo gasped a fluttering breath, his whole body ached, and his arm and leg were in casts. He sat up and tried to take in his surroundings with blurry vision. There was someone in the bed across from him. "M-Momo?"

"Yeah. How are you feeling?"

"Like I shouldn't wake up in hospital beds so much."

This garnered a smile from her, but nothing more. As his vision cleared he saw bandages wrapped around her head, "how about you?"

"It's sore, but I'm doing good."

Endo tried to rise up even more, but stopped taking in a sharp breath, he took his free arm and pulled up his shirt, three long lines of stitches ran along his left side all pointing to a central point. He sighed, "just more for the collection."

"I-I kinda like your back scars, they look cool."

Endo smiled, "I thought they looked rather unsightly."

"Recovery Girl came by earlier to heal Midoriya and stopped in our room for you, that's probably why you slept so long. I'm getting discharged today, and they said you probably will join shortly after, tonight." Momo smiled back at him, but it felt bittersweet.

" _Her vitals indicate she is incredibly stressed about a decision."_

" _Hmm"_ Endo was curious, but didn't push it.

Momo stayed with him until it was dark and he was finally discharged.

"I had Hyperion call the car, we can be off soon."

"You go on without me."

Endo looked back at her, she had stopped just in front of Midoriya's room, "what are you talking about? Why?"

She looked sad, "just go, I'll talk to you later."

Endo walked back to where she was standing and embraced her, he could feel her stress, the tension in her muscles, "what's wrong?" He followed Momo and Midoriya outside minutes later, "you can't be serious. This is incredibly stupid Momo. Come on, at least look at me, you know this could end up bad."

Todoroki and Kirishima were waiting for everyone outside, "Endo, it's good to see you're awake. Will you be joining us?" They hadn't heard his earlier words.

"What?! No! This is a bad idea, like seriously bad, you can't just go after Bakugo like this."

Kirishima clenched his fist, "you weren't there this morning, when we talked with Midoriya, but while you went out to stop that giant robot, I was stuck in that damn classroom. I heard about my friend being targeted and all I could do was wait. I thought you of all people would understand, you were ready to straight up fight Vlad just to get outside."

"That was so different! I had no choice! I knew that there was something incredibly huge walking towards us and I knew that I was the only one who could've fought him. It was a situation in which help was not coming anytime soon, and we were all split up. If the robot had gotten any closer, I wouldn't have been able to fight him at my full strength. Even doing so I was nearly killed."

"But then you got up and continued to fight." Kirishima was about to start shouting at this point.

"I didn't seek out another fight, I sought out her." Endo pointed to Momo. "I get that you want to save those closest to you, I obviously do, I was ready to fight to the death for her, but that was when I had no other options, no ways out. Now, we have All Might and who knows how many heroes going to save Bakugo, we don't need to be there, in fact we could just make the situation worse."

"You're stronger than All Might and you can't even drag yourself out to save our classmate, you're better than that."

Endo was furious, "I'm not stronger than him!" Endo looked at his feet, "do you know, truly know what I had to do to gain that power? I had to give up control, of my mind, of my body, did you see me form those red membranes on my chest? I was ready to use them. At that scale, it would've been like a MOAB going off. Do you know what that is? The strongest non-nuclear bomb ever created. I was going to do that." Endo looked back up at Kirishima, "you once asked what the downside to my quirk was, well I'll tell you what it is, I'm a monster."

Kirishima looked sullen, "I'm sorry Endo, but like it or not we're going."

"Why, why did it have to be you two?" It was Iida, he was walking towards the group, "you two who saved me, why are you making the same dumb mistakes you saved me from?"

"Iida we have to, we need to save him." Midoriya walked up to the class rep.

Unexpectedly Iida punched him.

Karkinos chuckled, " _well this is getting interesting."_

" _Shut up!"_

"I'm worried about everyone too! Not just Bakugo, you and Endo nearly got killed! All I could think about when I saw your twisted bodies was my brother in the hospital!" Endo had nearly forgotten about Iida's brother, he had been paralyzed by the Hero Killer and was left in the hospital with incredible injuries. "What if one of you ends up like that tonight, because I didn't stop it?!"

Midoriya was shaking, not from fear, but from tears. Todoroki interrupted Iida's speech, "you've got it wrong, we don't plan to fight them head on, we'll rescue Bakugo without fighting."

Momo joined in, "I trust Todoroki's judgment, but there's always the chance something could go wrong, so I'll join you, as backup."

"You can't be serious?!"

Kirishima turned towards her, "you're the best."

"I'll never agree, so I'll go with you." Iida looked at each of his classmates individually, "to clarify, I'm coming to stop you from engaging in physical combat."

"The same goes for me, rescuing Bakugo is a job for the pros, objectively there's no reason for any of us to go after him."

"That's what I've been saying!" Endo felt like he was going to explode with frustration.

Momo ignored him, "but I understand how each of you feel so I'm compromising."

Todoroki looked back at Endo, "so are you coming?"

"That depends," he took Momo by her arms, "there's no way I can change your mind, no matter what I do?"

"Not unless you can see the future."

Endo took a shuddering breath, "well shit, I guess I have to come with."

Momo was sitting next to Endo on the bullet train, they were holding hands across the seat, while she looked at the tracking device, "the location is somewhere in Kamino Ward."

Midoriya and the others asked some questions back and forth, but Endo tuned them out, all he could think about was he explosion in front of Kirishima, " _am I really a monster? Goddammit!"_

They arrived two hours later, Kirishima was already running off to try and find the villains.

Momo shouted after him, "wait! These villains already know what we look like, from now on we have to be more careful."

Endo took off his backpack, he had grabbed it out of his car before they had taken off. "I've got something that can help." He grabbed out a prism of sorts, "Mei said this thing was completely worthless, but I took it just to see if I could change that. It was originally built to refract any attacks that originate from light, but she couldn't get it to reflect actual attacks, only light. I reprogrammed it and rebuilt it, from now on it can bend light in whatever way we choose. It can give us disguises, different faces." They gathered in an alley, as Endo typed on his futuristic looking laptop, "there's a range to this thing, so if you get too far away your disguise will fall away, but once you get back in the radius it will reengage."

The prism began to glow and suddenly everyone looked different, Momo was now slightly taller, with blond hair and blue eyes, and her face was rounder, her nose higher, Endo could go on and on, but he was curious how he looked. He pulled up the camera on his computer and looked at himself, his eyes were now green, his hair was still black, but it was longer and wavy. Probably the most noticeable part, was that his muscular form was now skinny.

"What will U.A. do in response to these attacks?" Everyone looked up, the tvs surrounding the plaza were broadcasting an interview of Nezu, Aizawa, and Vlad.

"They're trying to make U.A. out to be the villains." It seemed to be the voice of Midoriya, coming from a boy who now resembled Monoma.

Midoriya seemed to be right, the crowd was in disbelief at the school's so called ignorance. Endo shook his head, "we don't have time for this, come on." If they were truly going to do something, they had to go. And maybe, just maybe, we wanted a piece of the villains, for wrecking their night. His wasn't going to be fun, with the extra classes he was going to have to take, but that didn't mean his friends should've had a bad night either.

"Ok this is the spot the tracker is broadcasting from." It looked like a simple concrete building, possible a warehouse of some kind.

"So this is their hideout? Not bad I guess." Kirishima always seemed to be too loud to Endo, no matter what they were doing.

"We don't know if this truly is their hideout, all we know is that the villain hasn't left here in a full day, but that doesn't mean this is their hideout. Please proceed logically from here."

Iida looked uncomfortable in his new skin, he was slightly shorter, didn't have glasses, and was starting to look like a bodybuilder. "I don't like this, none of us are good at stealth, we need Hagakure."

Eventually they decided to go to the side alley of the building, to try and get a closer look. Kirishima stood on Iida's shoulders and Midoriya on Todoroki's, Kirishima had brought a pair of night vision goggles, which, in hindsight were completely useless, Momo could've just made some, or Endo could've used the one in his suit.

His armor clanked over him, breaking the disguise, he pulled himself up the wall with the armor's extra strength and activated his night vision.

Before he could see anything, Kirishima flinched backwards and handed the goggles to Midoriya, "back corner, far left."

Endo looked their, it was several tanks filled with Nomu, "how many is that?"

Iida looked back to the street, "do you guys hear that?"

Suddenly a truck was lifted into the air and smashed onto the building. The winds buffeted the three on the wall, "ah, crap, looks like the heroes are making their move, we should get out of here." Mount Lady, Gang Orca, even Best Jeanist were there, instructing the riot squad and securing the Nomu.

The others nodded and began to walk to the edge of the alleyway, " _new presence detected."_

Before Endo could warn anyone, the new person spoke, it was almost robotic, as if filtered through a bad microphone, "I'm sorry Tiger, but Ragdoll's quirk was so useful." Best Jeanist immediately secured the new man, but there was a shout of surprise and then an explosion tore through the building.

During the noise, Endo retracted his armor, if he had it on, he couldn't be sneaky if need be.

"Excellent work, Best Jeanist, that blast should've gotten all of you, but you managed to get everyone out in time by manipulating their clothing fibers, consider me impressed." The villain was slowing clapping his hands. The voice was almost certainly male.

Everyone in the alleyway was frozen in fear, as they heard a sort of liquid sound and then Bakugo coughing. " _Shit this is really bad."_

The other League of Villain, villains similarly arrived with that water noise. Endo looked around at his friends, Momo was holding her breath, same with Kirishima, and Iida had grabbed the other two boys by their arms, it had looked like they were going to try something.

Then the villain spoke, "what an unexpected surprise Ancient One, I didn't expect you to be here tonight, but I can't see exactly where you are, your host is hiding from me. Oh well, I suppose it's time."

Endo realized all too quickly, that the villain was speaking about him, " _no, no."_

" _YES!"_

" _Karkinos what-"_ Endo collapsed to the ground, silently squirming in agony, his mind felt like it was being torn open.

"Ah there you are." The villain's voice echoed once more.

His friends were looking at him in shock, the villain had found them, they were dead. But no it was All Might flying through the air to attack him. As they collided winds spread everywhere, buffeting even the alleyway.

Karkinos was cackling, " _you're so naive, did you really think, that in just a couple of days I changed my mind from an evil killer, to your ally? God, it was so hard to pretend to be nice, but I couldn't just take control of you. The Saturn Six were weak, they couldn't erase my memories, I only let them think that they had, but they did weaken me, until, All for One offered to help me."_

Endo was taking quiet shuddering breath, " _Karkinos, no please, it doesn't have to be like this."_

" _Oh of course it doesn't, but I want it to be this way."_

Momo had her hand on Endo's back, he looked up at her, his eyes were glowing red, he whispered to her, "it's him, run, I can't hold him forever." She seemed to realize what he meant, Karkinos was fighting for control, and he was winning.

" _It's a good thing All for One was never a public villain. Otherwise when you stumbled upon us in your subconscious, we never would've been able to do this."_ Karkinos was pushing even harder now to overtake Endo's mind, it was the worse pain he had ever experienced.

He could vaguely hear his friends discussing something, a plan perhaps, but he couldn't make out any words through the blood rushing through his ears. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Midoriya and Iida brace up against a wall, with Kirishima in their arms.

" _You know, despite my resentment of out positions, during our brief time as allies, you have a been a competent and somewhat enjoyable host at times. If you give up now, the pain will fade and I will let your mind live."_

Endo was still on his hands and knees when a giant ice wall formed behind him and the others pushed off the wall, an obvious attempt to rescue Bakugo. " _I will not live as a witness to your carnage."_

" _What irony, that was the same thing I thought to myself when I first came to the forefront of your mind. Only replace carnage with naïveté."_

The rescue apparently went as planned, Momo crouched over him once more, "Endo we have to go, now."

"No leave… me, if… I come with I'll… ugh, destroy everything."

She made him look up at her, "I can't leave you."

Endo lunged forwards and grabbed Todoroki's arm, "you get her as far away from me as possible, do you understand?"

"I-"

"Just do it!" Endo was trying to hold back his Kaiju form, if Karkinos let it out, then Endo wouldn't be able to hold him back any longer, he turned off the prism device and handed it to Todoroki, he wanted to see her real face one last time. "Momo Yaoyorozu, I haven't said this nearly as many times as I wanted to, but I love you. No matter what happens next I will always love you." With the last of his fleeting strength he pulled her into an embrace and kissed her, one last time. He looked at Todoroki, "go."

The ice and fire kid grabbed her by the arm, thankfully he realized there was no time to explain things, "come on, we have to go while they are distracted."

"No, Endo!" But she couldn't risk making anymore noise and was dragged away.

Endo smiled, "good." But then collapsed once more into agony.

" _Always trying to save someone, save her. I always found your ability to deceive yourself, impressive, to think that she was actually someone who loved you in the same way you loved her, but none of it is real. You are just a relic of a time long past, a monster, and I'm going to show the world what you really are."_

There was an explosion behind him as Endo began to transform, bit by bit. It was the most violent transformation he had ever felt, instead of his normal somewhat fluid form, this one was incredibly bulky, his arms were twice the size, and that was without any armor augmentations.

Then it all went black. He was in his own subconscious, he had lost. " _Please, you cant kill All Might, you'd ruin the balance of this society."_

Red eyes appeared in the darkness, " _I'm going to kill them both."_

Endo stepped up to Karkinos, " _why? Didn't All for One free you?"_

Karkinos laughed, " _how do you think you got your quirk Endo, tell me."_

" _Evolution, I was a rare mutation."_

" _A rare mutation that occurred in two individuals, in the same way, on the same continent? No, you weren't born with the aptitude for a quirk, you were given one."_

Endo reeled back, " _wait, who? I thought we were the first quirk."_

Karkinos pointed at the black ceiling, " _I believe you refer to them as extraterrestrials."_

" _You-you can't be serious, that's… really?"_

" _And I was not sent here to simply participate in something as simple as heroes vs villains."_

Endo paused, he didn't want to ask it, " _so, then why are you here?"_

Karkinos stepped out of the shadows, towering over Endo, " _to destroy."_

Well there it is, one of the last chapters, I hope this one turned out good, we are nearing the conclusion, in fact the next chapter may be the last. Thanks for reading and all comments are appreciated.


	17. Goodbye

Chapter 17: Goodbye

" _What is it you're here to destroy?"_ Endo was now the one taking a back seat to Karkinos's driving.

The Kaiju leaned down into Endo's face, _"everything."_ There was a low guttural growl that filled the mind space, _"we were the first Kaiju to be born, but we were not the last. The creators were at war with another species, the very same species who created the God quirk to oppose me. That species may be dead now, or who knows, maybe the creators are dead."_

" _Then you don't have to do this!"_ Endo knew that unless All Might could take down Karkinos it was unlikely anyone could.

Karkinos laughed, _"I want to do this, it was instilled in me by the creators. Oh and do you want to see your so called hero? The only one with a chance of stopping me? Remember I can read your mind, but you still can't read mine."_

An image, almost like a tv screen appeared illuminating the dark room. All for One was indeed the man he had seen in his dreams, if only he had known, but the far scarier image, was that of All Might. His body was reduced to a scrawny, skeletal figure. That's when Endo finally remembered that time after Midoriya's fight in the sports festival, everyone had gone to visit him, but there was another man in there, who looked exactly as All Might did now. No one had recognized him then, but now Endo bet the whole world knew his secret.

Endo realized what he was seeing on the screen was Karkinos's point of view, it was moving in slow motion for now.

" _In here we are talking at the speed of thought, which is so incredibly quick, that everything out there seems slower, but once I leave you alone in this place it will speed up, and then, I'm going to kill everyone."_

Back in Kamino Ward plaza, the other students had finally gathered, with Bakugo being rescued. Their disguises were gone, but it didn't really matter the villains weren't anywhere near them, Midoriya ran to Todoroki and Momo, "are you guys ok… wait, where's Endo?"

Just then the screens in the plaza flickered to a news station, "we are currently broadcasting from above the scene of the fight, where it appears a giant monster has joined the fight, we have yet to see its intentions." That was when the reporter zoomed in on All Might's scrawny form, sending the crowds into a panic, not the physical kind though.

Iida grabbed Todoroki's shoulders shaking him, "why is Endo there in his full form?!"

Momo was crying, she was the only one who knew what was happening to Endo. Todoroki turned towards her, "he told me to leave him, and it seemed incredibly serious, there was no time to explain, but Yaoyorozu apparently knows what was happening to him. He said something about 'not being able to hold him back for much longer.'"

"Wait! We have a development! The monster appears to be forming something red on its chest." Endo was at least five hundred feet tall, tallest he had ever been.

"Oh no." Midoriya was looking at the membranes, if the ones he created during the finals were like a MOAB, this would be like an actual nuke, just with no radiation.

Back at the fight, Endo could now hear All for One at normal speed, Karkinos seemed to be focusing to speed up the screen. "Please Ancient One, calm yourself, you are among an ally now."

Karkinos raised his talons and punched them into the red swirling masses. Readying the release of the fluid.

Endo was horrified, this would kill everyone in a two, maybe three mile radius. Before Endo could say anything Karkinos removed his talons and spread the fluid, before it combusted. But, the fire was dragged towards a central point. It was awful, but Endo found himself thanking All for One as he contained the explosion somehow, it was like he just drained it from the air.

In their unconsciousness Karkinos snarled in anger, and Endo tackled him to the ground, _"this is still my mind!"_ He punched the Kaiju's face with more strength than he actually possessed.

But Karkinos threw him off like a ragdoll, _"pathetic, I said I would let you live if you gave up, but now I guess I'll have to finally kill you."_ His claws flashed towards Endo, but they never made contact, Karkinos was frozen in place.

Six figures walked out of the shadows, _"it's you assholes."_

" _I'd show more respect, boy. We just saved your life."_ Enigma sounded strained.

" _Ok sorry, now just kill him!"_

" _We can't do that kid, only you have the power to destroy him."_ Thomas was dripping with sweat somehow.

Mystic appeared by his side, _"but to do that, you must know who you are and where you came from."_ A door appeared in front of him, it was chained shut. Mystic waved a hand and the criss crossing chains were broken.

The youngest Saturn Six member, Psi-fy, was already on her knees from the strain, _"please hurry, he's fighting back, we can't hold him forever."_

Endo ran to the door and threw it open. The blackness around him fell away and he was suddenly standing on a beach, with a man besides him, he seemed familiar. _"I was wondering when you would show up."_

Endo stared, "are you…"

"Adonis? Yes. It is nice to finally meet you Endo."Adonis gestured to the ocean, "should I give you the tour?" The ocean suddenly rushed at them, swallowing them whole.

Images began to flit through Endo's mind, the smiling face of his mother, his house by the sea, the market where he would go to meet someone, a girl.

He was pulled into the memory.

"Adonis, you're staring again." The girl was smiling at him.

Endo was standing off to the side of them, sliding along the ground to follow them, "sorry Amara, I just can't figure out how I got so lucky."

She laughed and backhanded his arm, "where did you get that one?"

"My father told me to say it." Adonis was smiling ear to ear.

The girl, apparently Amara, leaned her head on his shoulder, "where do you want to settle?"

"Is it not a bit too soon to be asking those questions? We are not even married yet."

"But we will be."

The grown Adonis appeared besides Endo who was shocked that, at one point, this had been him, "I was engaged?"

Adonis seemed sad, "you were and we were happy. Remember this was back then, we married much quicker in this time and it was before anyone, including myself, knew I was immortal." Adonis sighed, "I was going to take her to Pylos, a beautiful tropical location. We were gonna have kids, I had our whole life planned out." He was tearing up now, "but the world had other ideas."

The scene blurred away, revealing Adonis at a dinner table, with his parents and Amara. Endo reached out for his parents, his hand passing right through them, "mom, dad?" He tried to hold back tears, as adult Adonis rested his hand on Endo's shoulder.

Young Adonis suddenly collapsed from the dinner table, writhing in agony. The view changed to the outside of the house, and then the building exploded, wood shrapnel going everywhere. Karkinos stepped from the rubble, quickly growing, revealing three crushed bodies.

Adult Adonis put his hand to his mouth, muffling pained cries, "no matter how many times I relive this, it will always destroy me to see what I did to them." The city bells began to ring as the Kaiju detonated his membranes and consumed dozens of people. "I brought you to these memories for one reason, you need to know why you fight him. Why you will fight them, the creators, we had a life, and they ruined it. Now it's time for you to do what I never could, destroy Karkinos." Adonis hugged Endo, "this will not be pleasant."

The two slowly began to merge into one, like overlapping images and then, it happened. Endo was truly remembering everything, earlier he had just gotten snippets of his life, witnessing it as a bystander, but now he was both Endo and Adonis.

Tears began to flow freely from his face as he recalled his love for his soon to be wife, and then it morphed into pure rage when he relived the hundreds of thousands Karkinos killed using his body.

He still thought of himself as Endo, as the sixteen year old who was supposed to have his whole life ahead of him. He looked at the destroyed, flaming city around him, he would not let this happen again. A door appeared in front of him, which he stepped through. Enigma was held in Karkinos's taloned hands, he was going to kill her.

" _I hold no love for that woman, but I'd prefer you fight me now."_

Karkinos dropped the telepath, _"ah, you finally remember. So who are you, Adonis, or Endo?"_

" _I guess I'll find out."_ The two walked towards each other, until they were face to ugly face. Endo was so filled with rage he could barely think, so he didn't and punched at Karkinos, it flew faster than expected and actually struck him. _"Every death! Everytime we ate someone! Every innocent person, just trying to live! I remember them all! But you know who I also remember? My mother, my father, my fiancé!"_ Endo got on top of the Kaiju and was throwing punch after punch. _"Trapped in here for hundreds of years! I have to live with that, the idea that I am responsible for everyone you killed! YOU MADE ME A MONSTER!"_

Karkinos couldn't even block the punches anymore and he coughed weakly, _"if you kill me, you'll be mortal."_

Endo wrapped his hands around the Kaiju's throat, _"Good, I don't want to live forever with these memories."_ He squeezed and squeezed, until a bright light exploded forth.

At the plaza Endo's friends saw the Kaiju collapsed to the ground after the explosion, just behind All for One. They watched in horror as All Might was pushed back again and again, until he got a solid hit in.

 **A/N: The fight continued as it had in the show, nothing really changes except for All for One absorbing Endo's attack.**

After pivoting away from All for One's next attack All Might threw his arm back, bloodied and broken, but he clenched it, power once again flowing through it as it beefed back up. He threw his body forwards driving his fist into All for One's face, "UNITED STATES OF SMAAASSSHH!" The villains body was thrown to the ground as a tornado of pure force formed and a crater was made by the sheer power.

All Might was about to stand in victory, but his nemesis began to laugh weakly, "I'm not done yet, but you are."

The hero's eyes widened as a huge blast of wind flung him back and he hit a slab of concrete, hard, making a cracking sound.

The crowds held their breath, this was it, the villain was finally going to win for once. Worse still they saw the monster behind the villain rumble. He was awake once more.

All for One coughed, "ah, Ancient One, excellent timing, you will bear witness to the end of an era! The end of All Mi-"

A huge scaly fist slammed into the villain, burying him once again in the concrete. The Kaiju was breathing hard as he removed his fist, the faceless man was still somehow alive, but unconscious. Endo roared victoriously before collapsing to the ground, human once again.

The crowds were silent, tension filled the air, but then a cheer broke out, and another, and another. It continued until everyone watching was jumping with relief.

Endo laid in the rubble, the original joy of winning his freedom was washed away as his memories truly hit him, he began to cry. The smell of smoke in his nose, the taste of flesh in his mouth, the crunching of bones beneath his feet, and the screams of the desperate, he felt all of those sensations assault him and he couldn't handle it.

Two figures were suddenly above him, "you did good kid."

"Your test is over, you have passed. Congratulations." It was Enigma and Thomas.

"Sorry kid, but it's time to revert everyone's personalities back to what they were."

Endo gasped in air, "no! Please, can't you just leave her the way she is?"

Enigma shook her head, "then she would be in the same position you had been in, never truly knowing who she is, never knowing that her parents love her. Do you want that?"

"I-I." He couldn't stop the memories or the tears. It was overwhelming.

"Time for you to rest kid." Endo felt consciousness slipping.

"No, I…" It was all black once more.

While the city recovered and the UA high teachers convinced the student's parents to allow them to dorm at the school, Endo was laid up in bed, mentally recovering. Saturn Six had brought in Aizawa and All Might to tell them his story.

"He's seriously immortal?" Aizawa had never been overly fond of any of his students and Endo was no exception, in fact he sometimes even disliked the guy. He got angry easily lately, although that made a lot more sense now that Aizawa knew what he had been dealing with, and he was sometimes a show off, but for anyone to go through this.

"It's awful." All Might was in his scrawny form, his arm in a sling. He glared at Enigma, "how could you do this to a kid."

"A two thousand year old kid, who was either a threat to the whole planet, or an extremely valuable asset, we had our orders."

"And messing with Yaoyorozu's memory and personality so she would fall in love with him, was that necessary?" Aizawa was already starting to hate these guys.

"A contingency, so we could calm him." Yaoyorozu was in the next room over waiting for Endo to wake.

"But she doesn't feel the same towards him anymore?"

Thomas stepped out of the room where Endo was, "no, in fact, we've begun to pick up thoughts of resentment towards him from her."

Psi-fy and Mystic were still in his room and motioned at the glass, "we are going to try waking him." They each put a hand on his head.

His eyes flew open and he began to seize up, shaking violently. "Τόσα πολλά νεκρά σώματα"

All Might and Aizawa ran in the room, "what's he saying?!"

Psi-fy and Mystic were struggling to hold him down, "I don't speak greek."

"Young Endo, please calm yourself!"

Endo gasped and his shaking slowed, "All… Might?"

"Yes I'm here my student."

"All Might, there are so many, so many dead bodies. I killed them all."

Thomas was leaning against the wall calmly, "I told you it wouldn't be all sunshine and rainbows forever kid."

Before anyone could blink, Endo was out out bed and holding Thomas by the throat with his scaly hand. "You assholes really don't know when to quit."

Aizawa didn't really want to, but he canceled Endo's quirk anyways, making him drop the larger man.

Endo's eyes widened and he ran out of the room.

All Might was about to go after him, but Psi-fy grabbed the retired hero's uninjured arm, "Hyperion told him who we had in the next room over."

Mystic sighed, "now he really is going to kill us."

Endo threw open the door to see her sitting across a table. She gestured to the other chair for him to sit. "Momo are-"

She interrupted him, "did you know?"

He wanted so badly to just say no, he wanted to prolong his time with her as much as possible, but he knew what the question was asking, "yes."

"How long, how long have you known?" They were both in shambles already, their eyes wet with tears.

"Internship." Endo knew where this conversation was going and he could barely answer anymore.

There was suddenly a venom in Momo's voice, something he'd never heard before, "you knew for all this time and you'd never once thought to tell me? Thought to say that you had forced me into a relationship, that you had erased my memories of my parents and replaced them?!"

"I didn't… that wasn't me. I wanted to tell you, I did, but they threatened to kill me or kill you. I couldn't let that happen, despite what you may think Momo, I still love you."

She glared at him, "the feeling is not mutual. They told me that since you passed this shitty test, you would get your hero license and get instated as a hero in full. Good, I don't want to have to ever see you again." She stood and walked out the door with that slamming the door.

Aizawa was waiting for her outside, "a little harsh don't you think? It wasn't his idea."

"You didn't have your memories changed to make you someone's slave. To sleep with someone who has killed thousands upon thousands. To be forced to love that person."

 **A/N: The two of them never had sex, just to clarify, they just spent nights in her bed.**

Aizawa sighed and shrugged, "fine, let's get you home."

Back inside the dimly lit room Endo just sat down, his head in his hands. This was the moment he had always feared, she had immediately hated him, feared him even. Suddenly Thomas was sitting in the chair across from him, "hey kid." Thomas had some teleportation ability alongside his telepathy. "I'm sorry, that was tough. It could just be emotional whiplash, she may not actually be that angry at you, just give it time and you can still be friends."

Endo raised his head and stared straight into Thomas's eyes, "after this is done, if I ever see you, or any of the Saturn Six again, I will kill you." His words were calmly spoken, but he was raging inside. "I have plenty of experience."

Thomas grinned, "so who am I speaking to? Adonis or Endo?"

"There is no more one or the other Thomas, we are the same person."

"Good, just checking."

Days passed, and while Endo was filling out all the paperwork to become a full fledged hero, the rest of the class was moving into the dorm rooms.

Mina looked around, "where's Endo?" The rest of the class looked around noticing his absence, they hadn't seen him in days.

Aizawa glanced at Yaoyorozu, who looked down at her feet, "I'm currently not allowed to disclose his location, or his current state, but what I can say, is that he will no longer be at this school."

Gasps and murmurs went all around, Iida chopped his arms through the air, "Mr. Aizawa, please forgive him, do not expel him because of something foolish we all did."

"I didn't expel anyone. I can't tell you what happened to him, but he wasn't expelled, eventually you'll know what happened to him, in the meantime, this is your new classmate, Hanta Sero."

 **A/N: I'm bringing back Sero just so the rest of the classes adventures can continue along the lines of cannon.**

They all introduced themselves as Aizawa led them into the enormous dormitories, where they got accustomed to their new surroundings and unpacked. The girls felt they should do something fun, so they decided on a room competition and while that was going on, Endo was waking up in a cold sweat.

" _Vitals elevated past a nominal level."_

" _Don't need to tell me that Hyperion."_ Endo took a deep shuddering breath and looked around his new surroundings. He had moved out of his so called childhood home, into an extremely spacious high rise apartment. He took his head in his hands and tried to calm himself, but everytime he closed his eyes all he could see were the bodies, the faces. Before his nightmares would bother him, but that was before he truly knew what he had done, and even after Saturn Six told him, it just didn't feel real until now, _"Yeah, I'm definitely not going to be able to fall back to sleep."_ He threw the covers off of him and his armor covered him as Endo opened his balcony door, _"Hyperion, find me someone to beat up."_

" _Villain attack on police station three miles away."_ After All Might's retirement, many criminals had seen it as an opportunity to strike more and more.

Endo jumped from his balcony as wings sprouted from his back and he sped away at an insane speed. He had finally finished the paperwork for his hero license today, it was time to use it.

Endo took in the scene, three adult men looked to be the perpetrators, one was flinging rocks around, another seemed to be made of some green metal, and the third was just standing there looking back and forth between police officers. The officers would freeze as soon as their gazes met the villains. _"Deal with that guy first."_

Endo dropped from the sky, losing his wings all together and just pushing every bit of density he could into his body. He landed on the ground hard, cracking the cement. Before the guy with the freezing power could turn around Endo created membranes that, when he detonated them, blanketed the area in smoke. He exited his Kaiju form and put on his armor to filter out the smoke, his helmet identified the heat signature of the villain and Endo ran forwards, delivering a swift punch to the jaw.

" _He is unconscious, as are the other two villains."_

" _What?! But the explosion wasn't strong enough to hit them."_

A familiar voice came from the smoke as Endo batted it away with his wings, "I didn't think you'd be at this whole hero thing so soon."

Endo shrugged as Hyperion recognized the voice, "I can't sleep Mr. Aizawa."

The pro hero emerged from the gray clouds with the other two villains in tow, "yeah, we should talk about that."

After turning in the villains and making sure the police were ok, Aizawa led Endo away to the roof of a building, "she felt bad about what she said to you."

"You mean Momo? She told you that?"

"No, but it was in her body language when I took her home, she was staring at one singular space, with a frown on her face the entire car trip."

Endo's mouth downturned, "you don't know she was upset about that one thing in particular."

Aizawa rolled his eyes, "come on Endo, you're thousands of years old, you must've picked up more intuition than that."

He scowled, "I was a little too busy being a rampaging monster."

His teacher winced, "yeah, my bad, but you do know you aren't a monster, right?"

"If you don't consider me a monster, than I'm afraid to see what you do consider one."

"You didn't exactly have control of yourself."

"But it was me, I felt every single death I caused, you don't just get over that."

Aizawa sighed, he wasn't the best at this, especially when the person in question was thousands of years old and seemed to be stubborn as hell. "I heard what you did for Momo and the other class B kid. Out of power and still willing to stall the Nomu so they could run. All this after taking down a robot that was at least somewhat designed to fight you. That's a hero Endo, you were willing to fight Vlad to help, as All Might has been fond of saying, meddling when you don't need to is the essence of being a hero. We told you it would be ok, that the pros would handle it, and most of your class accepted that, but you knew you had to help, had to do something. You wouldn't accept that your friends could be hurt, so you put yourself in harm's way to help them." He put his hand on the armored shoulder, "now, let's go see what you can do."

It wasn't a school night, so Aizawa had until the sun came up to beat bad guys up, but as it turned out, Endo was more than capable of handling a handful of villains by himself.

By the time the sun began to rise, Endo and Aizawa had resolved over twenty attacks, "go home Endo, get some sleep."

"I can't, I can't see those faces again. I'm grateful for what you told me, but I just can't change how I think." Endo turned to Aizawa, "I'll be fine for now, take down a few more villains."

Eraserhead shrugged and jumped away at a rapid pace, slightly disappointed by the night's outcome.

" _Bank robbery in progress."_ Hyperion fed Endo the location.

Minutes later the Aerodynamic form landed next to the police, several of who freaked out and drew sidearms at him. Endo sighed and transformed back to human, "codename Typhon, I'm here to help."

"Kid, we can arrest you for a multitude of things you just did, but we don't have time for it, so just go home!"

Endo tapped his armored gauntlet and pulled up his hero I.D, "I assure you officer, I haven't broken any laws yet, unless you consider me rushing in there to save them wrong."

Several officers inspected his license in awe, "aren't you a little young?"

Endo scoffed, "you'd be surprised." His armor slid off him and his organic one took its place. When his Kaiju head emerged, one of the police gasped.

"You're the kid from All Might's fight! You took down that villain!"

"Yeah, but let's save that for later." He walked straight through the main entrance and bullets began to ricochet off him. "I'm only gonna say this once, surrender, or this will not be pleasant!" A bolt of electricity hit him, making him flinch, but nothing more, "have it your way." He roared and was suddenly besides one of the robbers. The guy's eyes widened as they turned towards the monster standing behind him.

Endo wrapped his taloned hand around his head and drove it into the floor. He dispatched another two with simple hand to hand, but then the fourth pointed a gun at a group of hostages, "go ahead, try and stop me, and they all get filled with lead!"

The Kaiju began to raise his hands in surrender, but one hand stopped midway and suddenly grew, creating a wall between the gun and the innocents. The hand slid along the ground and slammed the man with the gun into a wall, dropping him into unconsciousness. _"Hyperion?"_

" _No other heat signatures detected in the building, except for the hostages."_ Hyperion hooked him up to the police frequencies.

"The building is clear officers."

"What? Already?"

As the officers gathered themselves, Endo went to untie the group, slashing through most of their bindings, before the cops came in and helped him.

"You said your name was Typhon?" The first officer who had confronted him was in front of him now.

"Yeah."

"Sorry about the rude welcome." The man held out his hand, which Endo shook.

"Just glad to help."

" _Warning, no more adrenaline can be administered without harm to your body. Retreating back to the apartment is recommended for rest and recovery."_

Endo sighed, "gotta go."

His bed was just as he left it, in a complete mess, but he refused to sleep. He went to his desk and pulled up his email, he had been trying to negotiate something back and forth with some of the governments of the world, he now had some connections following the Saturn Six business. And after discovering the origin of his quirk, he was determined to do something about the pesky aliens who had ruined his life. But just as he sent it, he fell asleep.

Endo was back at the dinner table with Amara and his parents, the same memory Adonis had showed him, only now Endo was witnessing it in first person. He suddenly collapsed to the floor and began to grow. His family screamed in horror and anguish as he felt their bodies being crushed by his immense size.

The scene changed, now Endo was in some sort of palace, bowing in front of a regal looking man, "my lord, I have come to you with a proposition. It is time for you to die." The two guards on either side of the man lit up with electricity and the regal man seemed unconcerned, until Endo began to shift to Close Combat and rapidly dispatched the two electric quirk users. "The God quirk." Endo scoffed, "how pathetic, you can create an army to defend you, but when it comes down to it, you have no power of your own." His claws tore into the man swiftly, but painfully killing him.

Endo had fallen off his chair, he was shivering, once again covered in a cold sweat. He weakly pushed himself off the ground and looked at the time, he had slept for twelve hours. Endo heard his phone vibrate and he reached for it on his desk, blinding grabbing at it. He finally pulled it down to him.

It was Kirishima, in all caps, 'WHAT THE HELL MAN YOU STOPPED A ROBBERY THIS MORNING? WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?! CALL ME ASAP!'

"Damn." He knew that he might be in the news, but he didn't really expect his friends to immediately see it.

'Is everyone at the dorms right now?' Was his first text back, he didn't feel like talking.

'Yeah.' Was the instant response.

'I'll be over soon, gather everyone in the common room.' Endo had never been to the dorms, but assumed there had to be a common room. When Endo recovered somewhat, he looked further down his notifications and saw a return email, from the UN committee.

Momo Yaoyorozu was in shambles, she didn't know how to feel anymore, after yelling at Endo, she had felt distraught and wasn't sure if she had said the right things. She couldn't think straight. She no longer had any feelings for him, that she knew for sure, but she didn't know if she really hated him as much as she had expressed, it was all so confusing.

There came a knock at her door, "come in."

Kirishima poked his head into her lavishly decorated room, "hey we're all meeting down in the commons for a bit."

"Why?"

Kirishima had known she wasn't her usual self, she hadn't shown any concern over Endo, and she had barely talked to anyone except Jiro lately. "Just trust me, please."

Momo shrugged and went along with it, following him down to the main room.

"Seriously, what did you drag me down here for shitty hair?!"

Kirishima held his hands up in defense, "just hold on, he'll be here soon."

"WHO?!" Bakugo was losing it at this point, they had all been gathered down there for ten minutes without any explanation.

A knock eventually originated from the entrance and Kirishima sighed, "finally."

He pulled open the door to reveal Endo in his hero costume, "uh, hey guys."

Mina launched out of nowhere and embraced him, "Endo! Where on Earth have you been?"

Iida approached the small group, "Endo you are not allowed to wear you hero costume in public, you know this."

"Actually that was one of the things I came here to talk to you about." Endo gestured to the room as his armor folded back into his bracelets. He finally met Momo's eyes and she rapidly averted her gaze back down to her lap. He walked through the door and pulled up a chair to face his classmates.

"Uh, maybe I should just leave this to you guys." Hanta Sero was holding up his hands and looked like he wanted to run into the elevators.

Endo looked over at him, "Hanta Sero, you're the new guy right?"

Sero seemed unnerved by the fact that Endo knew his name, but nodded all the same.

"Then stay, your class should not have secrets between you, it can be damaging to relationships… I would know." He was still looking at Momo.

"WHY ARE YOU HERE LIZARD BREATH?!"

"Good to see you too Bakugo." Endo rubbed the back of his neck nervously, "as some of you already know, this morning there was a bank heist, stopped by the new hero, Typhon, which if some of you don't remember, is my-"

"Hero name." Midoriya was lost in thought already it seemed.

"Yeah, and it was no coincidence, I was there this morning, in fact I had also resolved twenty other incidents last night… alongside Mr. Aizawa."

Iida freaked out at hearing this, "but that's illegal, both you and Aizawa have broken the hero laws, you could be arrested for this!"

In response Endo extended his armor along his arm and pulled up the hologram of his hero license. "No, we can't be arrested, because we didn't break any laws."

The class stared in awe, "but, how, you're our age, you have to complete high school first to even get one."

"This is where it starts to get weird." Endo sighed, "my name, well, my real name, isn't Akari Endo. My name is Adonis Drakos and I was born in the city of Athens, two thousand and five hundred years ago."

The silence lasted for five seconds, before Bakugo threw back his head and laughed, "you losers seriously bought it!" He looked around at the face, some were skeptical, but some were serious. "Wait, you don't actually believe him do you?!"

Midoriya was the first one to respond, "think about it Kacchan, a quirk that grants long life? That's not that far fetched."

"He's telling the truth." They all looked over at Momo, who had been surprisingly tame when her boyfriend walked in, or at least who they thought was still her boyfriend. "Two days ago, I was taken to a government facility, where Endo was being monitored after the fight, they told me what he's telling us."

"Wait, why did they tell you? It can't be just because you two are dating." Jiro looked incredulous.

"I'll let Endo explain that part." She had her knees tucked up to her chin.

"I guess I should start with the beginning." He told of how he finally manifested his quirk and in the process, killed his family, including his fiancé.

"You were engaged?!" Was the collective response of several students.

"Yeah, this was before anyone, including myself, knew that I had the Kaiju quirk or immortality."

Only Iida and Todoroki kept their focus on the fact that Endo had actually killed his family, and they asked him why.

"I had another personality up here." Endo tapped his temple, "I wasn't in control of my body for hundreds of years, and Karkinos, who was the personality, rampaged and killed hundreds of thousands over the course of eleven years. The only reason the number isn't higher, is because less people were alive back then." He describes the God quirk, the war with his disciples, and his eventual hibernation. "That's where the Saturn Six comes in. They found me in the cave I was slumbering in, it had formed over the years in a way that was hard to find. They are a group of elite psionic quirk users, they erased my past life, and managed to dampen Karkinos's power, that way I could resist him. I was set up with fake parents, and even a fake Aunt, so I would have some credibility, I had only been awake for nine months by the time we all had our internships. Anyways, they decided that there should be a fall back plan, some way to calm me if I ever got out of control, someone." All eyes turned back to Momo. "They made her fall in love with me and changed her memories of her parents, to make her think that they never cared about her, just so she would seem more vulnerable." He took a breath, "those effects are gone now, in fact everything they did has been removed." Endo decided to leave out the part about the forest, no one needed to know about it, and from what Thomas had told him, Momo had now also forgotten about it. "The other thing that's gone, is my immortality."

After he had explained that there was some sort of connection between his immortality and the voice, Mina had on a concerned face, "so does that mean you're gonna age super fast now?"

"No, in fact, according to the doctors who examined me after the fight, the immortality had a lasting effect on my telomeres, meaning they will get shorter at a much slower rate. They said that at the very least I have another two hundred years of life, at the most… five hundred."

"THERE'S NO WAY I'M GONNA LET YOU OUTLIVE ME!"

This actually made Endo smile for the first time in these past days, "of course, wouldn't expect anything else out of you Bakugo." The smile quickly disappeared however, "I'll remain a hero for now, but in fifteen days, I'm leaving."

Kirishima sighed, "yeah, Aizawa told us already."

"No, I'm not just leaving the school or even the city."

Midoriya seemed interested by this, "oh, so are you going to visit America like All Might did?"

Endo shook his head, "I'm not just leaving the country either… I'm… leaving the planet."

Only the unshakeable Todoroki could ask the question on everyone's mind, "why?"

"During All Might's fight, Karkinos told me I was given my quirk, by someone who wanted to make me into a weapon, and they weren't human." The class realized he was referencing extraterrestrials and their eyes widened.

"That's so cool!" Everyone glared at Kaminari and Jiro smacked him across the face.

"No it's not cool, they sent Karkinos here with the purpose of destroying the planet, and before he died, Karkinos told me that we were the first Kaiju, but not the last. These, 'creators,' ruined my previous life and were responsible for the deaths of hundreds of thousands, I'm going to track them down."

Iida shifted his glasses, "if I may ask, what do you plan on doing when you find them, and how do you even plan on getting to them?"

Endo pulled up a hologram, it was depicting some sort of engine being placed inside a sleek space station, "how I'm getting to them is via this modified self sustaining space station, the UN has been working on this thing for years. It will be equipped with a prototype warp gate generator, something they've just figured out with footage of that one warp villain from the attack on the USJ. It has a dropship and everything, so I would be able to land on planets and such. As for what I'm going to do when I find the creators, that's simple, I'm going to ask them a few questions, and then, I'm going to kill them." Endo knew it was possible the ones originally responsible for him could be dead, but they did figure out immortality, so who could really tell for certain.

"And the UN is just gonna give that station to you?"

"I struck a deal with them. I will gain access to the station and all its capabilities, and in exchange I will maintain and record the station's activity. Six months after I have been with the station it will teleport back to earth's orbit, whether or not I'm on it. It was a high risk mission that not many were willing to take, so I offered to do it myself."

"What do you mean whether or not you're on it?"

Endo scowled, "six months may not be enough time to find the creators, so I'm going to try and find alternative transport. There is now proof that other civilizations exist, so what's to say I can't get a ship from them."

Momo softly spoke up, "just fifteen days? Don't you need more training for this stuff?"

"One of the Saturn Six members is a retired astronaut, and he transferred that knowledge into my head, furthermore, my body is in peak superhuman condition, so there's no need to do much training. Besides, with a top of the line A.I. there's not much I need to worry about." Endo tried for a smile, but it was bittersweet. "In fifteen days at a location of my choosing, a portal to the station will emerge, and I'll be gone."

Kirishima and Mina looked as if they were about to cry, "you can't just leave us dude, you belong here."

Endo stood, "no I don't belong here, everytime I see another human, all I can think of is how many I killed. Guys, I can't sleep without seeing their faces, I need to do this. Don't worry, the day I leave I'll give you all the location, one last goodbye, but for now, I'll just be Typhon, try to help as many as I can before I leave."

It was then that Kirishima and Mina really did cry, and of course the ever sensitive Midoriya joined them. Iida seemed to be rather distraught as well, but the biggest surprise to Endo, was that Momo actually had some tears in her eyes. _"Maybe Thomas was right about the emotional backlash."_

" _Huge disturbances in the oceans detected, any giant quirks requested."_

"Well, this won't be the last goodbye, but I have to go for now. They need me." He went for the door, but turned around, "I'll see you guys later." Endo took off, following Hyperion's directions to the ocean.

He landed next to Mount Lady, who looked at him curiously, "you were the one I was tricked into thinking was my nephew, right?"

Endo just nodded his head and grunted.

"So, you have any idea what's happening?"

The Kaiju shook his head, "nope, all I heard was there were massive disturbances in the waters." He took back to the sky and had Hyperion run a heat scan.

" _About three hundred feet out, massive heat signature detected. It seems to be undulating, as if it's a snake or eel."_

Endo flew just above the creature and dropped down into the water at a size of two hundred feet.

Back on the shore, all anyone could see were huge waves getting formed, and at one point a huge explosion erupted out of the water, but just a minute late Endo emerged.

"The problem has been taken care of."

One officer stopped him, "but what was it?!"

He looked the man dead in the eyes, "you don't want to know, but don't worry I scared him off."

The police and Mount Lady looked at him incredulously as he walked off and took flight.

Within mere days Typhon became a household name, defeating villains and rescuing the innocent at an astonishing rate, but those he rescued noticed that he never had a smile on his face.

Endo got even less sleep his last few days on earth, the bags under his eyes deepened, and Hyperion finally diagnosed him with PTSD after a certain incident. She was nothing special, just another passerby, but when Endo looked at her, he collapsed to the ground flashing back to a memory of him spearing a lady through the chest with a talon, and then eating her still warm corpse.

He had waved off those trying to help him, and flew back to his apartment, only to realize, he had nothing to do. Outside of fighting criminals, the only thing he had stopped to do was eat, and rarely sleep for a few hours.

And before he knew it fifteen days had passed, he texted his friends the location he had chosen.

Momo was with the class when they all simultaneously got the text, her eyes widened, she knew where he wanted them to meet.

Endo was staring out at the waves, feeling the coarse sand beneath his feet, and he took a deep breath. This might be the last time he ever breathes on planet earth.

"Endo!"

He turned around to see his collective class run towards him, the city and towering buildings backlighting their entrance.

Kirishima practically tackled Endo, "don't go man, we can help you get over this! You aren't alone."

The others nodded along, apparently, they had decided to try and convince him to stay, but he shook his head. "There's just too many memories here, I'm sorry, but who knows, this may not be goodbye forever. Just another story."

A portal blasted into existed behind him with a bang.

He slowly said goodbye to them, one by one, shaking hands, or just hugging them goodbye. Even Iida began to tear up as he embraced his friend. Bakugo just stared at him for a minute, but finally put his hand out, "kill those bastards."

Midoriya obviously went for the hug, "we will always be your friends, no matter who you are."

He shook Todoroki's hand and then hugged Jiro next to him, "one of you better make a move on Momo while I'm gone, she needs someone." He said this as quietly as possible to avoid any embarrassment.

The two stared at him in shock, then at each other, then back to him.

And finally, he moved on to Momo and neither really knew what to do. Endo took a step forwards, "y-you remember this place right?" She nodded, "the place where we first said we loved each other."

Momo looked down, "but it was fake, I'm sorry Endo, it's just not real."

"It was for me, they never had to change me to make me love you... Goodbye, Momo Yaoyorozu."

Unexpectedly she rushed forwards and embraced him. He stood in shock for a moment, before the immortal hugged back.

They seperated with tears in their eyes, and Endo turned to the portal. "You will all become amazing heroes, don't forget that."

Momo grabbed his arm "Wait, Endo, the people Karkinos killed, their deaths affected you greatly, why put yourself through more.?"

The eyes that turned around to look at her held more misery than she would ever be able to know, "because, no matter what Momo, I'm still just a monster." With that Endo was gone.

Momo collapsed onto the sand, tears now flowing freely, her hate for Endo long gone. Her friends comforted her as the portal disappeared. A lot happened in the next six months, but there was always something in the back of her mind, the return of the space station. But when it re-entered orbit, and the engineers and scientists boarded it, they knew one thing was certain, Akari Endo was not there.

Wow, this took a lot out of me to write, I really struggled with a lot of the scenes and had to rewrite a bunch over and over, but I hope it turned out good, I would like to think so. Thank you to all who read, favorited, followed, and reviewed, I know the beginning of my story was kinda rough, but I hope to start the sequel a bit more smoothly. And that's how I'm letting you know that the story of Endo is not yet over. I'm thinking something along the lines of _Return of the Immortal,_ or something equally cheesy, I'm not yet sure. I hope that throughout this story there was some enjoyment to be had. Thank you again.


	18. Final Update

Thanks for checking out my fic! Unfortunately, I'm no longer writing for this series, but if you're craving something else from me, I'm currently writing a Class 1-C fic over on DragolianX-unlimited's profile. Go check it out if you're interested! s/13457150/1/Class-1-C-Unnderdog-Heroes


End file.
